My Living Death
by Vikt0ria
Summary: *** THIS IS A DARK STORY *** Sookie grew up abused, misunderstood, and hating herself. After getting attacked leaving her job early one night, she gets thrown into the world of the Supernatural. AU/OOC.
1. My Living Hell

*****THIS IS A DARK STORY*** **

**A/N: I did angst/drama, I'm attempting funny, now I'm trying my skills at DARK... I am proud of this story... PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Remember even if it's just a simple :) or :( to say if it was good or it sucked will be good enough for me ;) -Viktoria**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns them ;)**

**Rated M for Sexual abuse, Rape and Torture.**

**My Living Hell**

**SPOV**

My name is Sookie Stackhouse this is my story up until the day that I died…

I grew up in the bum fuck town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. At age 4, I lost my entire family with the exception of my brother Jason he was 7 and my Uncle Bartlett. We both ended up staying with him.

When I started school it was a hard thing since I was Telepathic. I had no friends, people thought I was crazy and flat out avoided me. Jason and I stuck close together in the first nine years staying with our uncle. He taught me to read and write. What he didn't, I taught myself by reading books. He was very protective of me.

Uncle Bartlett, he was a very ugly person. He started abusing Jason sexually as soon as we moved in. Some nights I'd go into his room to sleep with him after I'd wake from a nightmare of the night my Dad, Mom, and Gran died. When Uncle Bartlett come to mess with Jason and found me with him, he would slap me in the face and send me back to my room. I never knew what I did wrong at the time being only 4 years old. All I wanted was the comfort of my big brother.

As I got older I found out. Jason took the brunt of it, offering his self in my place. I would sometimes wake and find Jason missing and when I went to look for him I'd find him asleep in some very strange places. He'd either be in the bathtub, or under the dinner table, or up on the closet shelf.

When he turned 16 and me 13, Jason had had enough. He walked in on Uncle Bartlett in the process of raping me. He beat Uncle Bartlett senseless, and he ended up in the hospital, while Jason in Juvenile detention. Jason was hoping on killing him, unfortunately we weren't so lucky. We tried to tell them what happened, but of course they didn't believe us due to us being the crazy Stackhouse children and Uncle Bartlett being the upstanding citizen that took in two troubled relatives. The last thing Jason said to me before he was taken away was… "Get out Sis, leave as soon as you can."

Once Uncle Bartlett got better he turned his all his attentions to me now that Jason was no longer available. I was his slave. I cooked, cleaned and "serviced" him. He would say things like I owed him for taking care of me, that I was in a way his wife and that's what they did. Disgusting! But I had no choice. I had nowhere to go and no one to turn too.

He would often pass me around to his disgusting friends as "favors". Can you imagine being violated repeatedly by different men and know what they're thinking and what they think of you? I'll tell ya' it doesn't build your self confidence growing up. I believed them. Hell, I didn't know any better. I had no one telling me anything different.

The fucking piece of shit finally died when I turned 17. Jason was supposed to be released from Juvi at age 18, but had gotten into so much trouble while locked up they moved him up to the adult prison he was now 20. It was way up in Illinois, so I couldn't even go and visit him. I missed him so much.

Uncle Bartlett had nothing, didn't own the house we stayed in, sold both Gran's and my parent's homes to drink and gamble. So now I was homeless and now I was on my own.

I moved to Shreveport to find work. I got hired serving tables for the graveyard shift at a diner called The Spot. It was a cool little place, not many people around that time so that was good 'cause with my disability I had a hard time keeping people out. I stayed to myself mostly. I couldn't be sociable and I couldn't stand to be touched. Night after night I'd work then go to the motel I rented and I'd sleep during the day since it's the only time I felt safe.

Three months after I was attempting to pick up the pieces of my life. My life turned from living nightmare to living hell. The diner was two blocks from my motel and made the trek without incident every night until one night I was attacked.

The guy pushed me face first into a wall with one hand covering my mouth so I couldn't scream out. He tore at the skirt of my uniform and ripped off my panties, then started to thrust his self in me. He was different, cold and I realized I couldn't _'hear'_ him. I was scared to death. I never believed in God, 'cause after everything Jason and I had been through how could he exist? Still I hoped and prayed to him that this guy would just do his thing and then leave me, unfortunately for me that didn't happen.

I felt him bite into my neck and start to drink my blood. My head was spinning at the implications of what was happening. He stopped suddenly and made a hissing noise. Then whispered in my ear… _"What are you?" _he didn't let me answer, instead he knocked me out.

I woke up sometime later in a dark room with my wrists cuffed to chains hanging from the ceiling. There was a faint glow in the middle of the room that looked like the form of a man.

_'What was he? Was he… no fucking way! That was just impossible'_ I thought to myself. Vampires existed in books and the movies. There's no way this was really happening. There had to be some sort of other explanation. So I waited until the answers would come. It felt like hours when I passed out again from being so tired. My arms were so sore from just hanging there.

My captor slapped me awake. He had dark eyes and dark hair with sideburns that looked like he was one of those guys my Gran had pictures of from the club she founded _"The Descendants of the Glorious Dead." _He was actually very good looking, even though he was pale as death, and his face was twisted in anger.

"What are you?" he hissed.

"What are you?" I asked and he slapped me.

"Answer my question!" he yelled.

"I don't know, Human? What the fuck do you think I am?" I spat. I went to kick him for hitting me again and he caught my leg and broke it. I screamed in pain.

"You will learn obedience." He said looking into my eyes. I could feel a tickling in the back of my head as I continued to scowl at him. The look on his face was one of shock. He got behind me, I heard a crunching noise and then he put his wrist in front of me "Drink." He said putting it up to my mouth. I shook my head no. Then he kicked my broken leg and I let out a wail then he stuck his wrist in my mouth and yanked my head back and told me to drink so I did.

When he pulled it away he left the room. The taste was different it wasn't what normal blood taste like that penny rust flavor, but more like a bitter type of fruit. I couldn't tell ya' what kind, Uncle Bartlett wasn't exactly the model caretaker.

The next few days I guessed… I didn't actually know how long I've been locked up chained to the ceiling… but every night… if he was a Vampire and the stories were true… he'd come in, do depraved things to me, and take my blood, then give me his. He never said a word to me. The only thing that gave me anything close to comfort was that I couldn't hear what he was thinking when he repeatedly violated me. What did make me weary was with his blood in me. I couldn't help to feel like I needed him, like I wanted him.

He finally unchained me after the third time giving me his blood and moved me into another room. I stayed there 24/7 there was a bathroom and no windows. He'd bring me things to read and eat. All the food was healthy stuff; I couldn't even stomach to eat. One night he finally spoke to me.

"You aren't eating. You're losing too much weight." He said. _'Well thank you captain obvious'_, I thought. Fuck him, I was gonna _kill_ myself with starvation if he wasn't planning on doing it. Besides the stuff he brought for me sucked. "Take these." He said as he handed me some vitamin supplements and a glass of water. I threw them on to the floor. "Do I need to punish you?" he asked dryly. I rolled my eyes and picked them up, and then popped them into my mouth swallowing them dry hoping I'd choke on them.

"What's your name?" I asked... Why? I have no clue.

"You will call me Master." I started to laugh and was shut up with a slap to the face, then he left the room. A little while later he brought in a steak with vegetables. I was so hungry I ate it. He kept up with the more protein filled foods, since I ate that. I felt like he was fattening me up like a Thanksgiving turkey.

The next few months went on much the same. He stopped giving me blood unless he took a beating too far and needed to heal me, but he fed from me every night. One night he brought me some clothes that looked like it belonged to a hooker. I got dressed and dreaded the evening's festivities. To my surprise he said we were going out. He told me to keep my head and eyes down. I struggled to look out my peripheral to see where we were headed, but failed until we got to a gray nondescript building. It was plain on the outside, nothing on it to distinguish what it was.

"When we enter, you will address me as Master, you will not speak unless I speak to you, and you will keep your eyes to the ground at all times. If you break these rules you will be punished. Is that clear?" he said. I nodded in compliance.

He got out and walked around the car to open my door, I got a chance to see there was a shopping center behind it. It was closed for the night, but I knew where I was so the first opportunity I got I was gonna bolt. When we approached the door to the building, a slat in it opened, then closed, then the door opened. From my vantage point I could see black shinny leather lace up boots that ended at the knees.

"Who's your friend?" a woman said in a sweet but bored sounding voice.

"She is Mine!" he hissed. I snuck a peek and saw her roll her eyes. She was beautiful. She had straight blond hair, couldn't tell the color of her eyes, and she about my height with the stiletto heels of her boots.

Then she stepped to the side and we walked in. As I passed I could have sworn she smelt me. Once we entered the main area of the place thoughts started to barrel into my brain, all the thoughts were either of sex or sounded like white noise. I stopped short and closed my eyes and pushed them all out and concentrated on the asshole's empty brain. He yanked on my arm pulling me to a booth, sat me in it, and then left to the bar. I took the opportunity to take a look around.

The whole place was covered in red, black, and gray. There were dancers on little stages with poles. They were all Vampires I thought by the way they moved. There was a main stage on it was a huge blonde Vampire sitting on what looked like a throne. He himself looked bored as hell, looking like he was staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. I could feel the 'Master' come back so I put my eyes back to the table. He sat a glass of red wine in front of me and ordered me to drink it, then he started to feed off of me.

A man's thoughts came to me all of a sudden. He wanted the big blond Vampire to feed from him. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the blonde Vampire kick the guy and sent him flying next to the booth that I was in. Then two other vampires started to feed off of him. I looked at the bastard keeping me and his fangs were down. He grabbed my hand and made me stroke him while he watched. I couldn't watch it anymore so I just kept my eyes shut. After he came I asked permission to wash my hand and he made me clean it with my mouth. He finally relented an hour later (after I begged to use it) to let me go to the ladies room.

"If you try anything stupid, I will punish you. If you try to leave, you have had my blood, I will always find you." he said and suddenly I was filled with terror, which was odd 'cause I wasn't scared at all.

When I went in, it wasn't even a ladies room it was unisex and it was surprisingly clean. There was a Vampire on a bench feeding off of a human while finger fucking her. I quickly ran into the one empty stall. I closed the door and sat to cry with my head in my hands, but thought better of it. So I got up to go wash my hands. When I opened the door I found that female blonde vampire standing there, smirking at me.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." She asked with her head cocked to the side. I immediately pointed my eyes to the ground.

"Ex…cuse me." I said and walked past her and she smelt me again. At the same time the _'Master'_ aka fuck wad came in and hissed at the female Vampire she laughed and left. I quickly finished washing my hands, then he twisted my hair in his hand, and dragged me out of the club.

When we got to his house he stripped me of the dress and threw me on to the bed. He pushed my face into the mattress and mounted me and shoved his dick into my ass. I've been entered there before and it hurt every time. This hurt so much more 'cause at least the other times they took some preparations. His thrusts were hard and really fast. My cry was muffled by the bed, I struggled to turn my head so could get a breath. But he kept my head in place and finally after a few more thrusts. He pulled me up by my hair and bit into my neck. When he was done, he pushed me back onto the bed and left the room.

When my breath calmed I picked myself up, then painfully made my way to the bathroom in my room and washed off the blood streaming down my legs. I saw that the bite on my neck was still bleeding as well. The bastard didn't even heal it like he usually did. I sank down on the shower floor and cried.

.

**EPOV**

After the club closed I was in my office going over the nightly sales. There was something different in the atmosphere earlier tonight, though I couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Did you see Bill's tasty new pet?" My child Pam asks as she enters.

"No. Compton was in tonight? I didn't notice." I replied still eyeing my work.

"Not that you would. Who is he, but a worthless waste of Vampire?" She says in her bored tone. I continue to look at the reports as she is right Compton is of no threat and does not register on my attention scale most times he is in the club. "But the pet, now she was different. I've never smelt a bloodbag like that one before. Doesn't seem like the typical fangbanger either." Now she had my attention. Pam does not usually comment on other Vampires' pets.

"What do you know?" I ask surprised at her interest level.

"He's _Bonded_ to her." She sits at the edge of my desk wagging her eye brows.

"So, that is not surprising." I blow off her excitement.

"No, but these days it's usually glamour keeping a pet obedient. I haven't sensed a Blood-Bond in over a century." She said… hmmm now that I think about it I haven't either. What is different about this pet of Bill's that he would go to such an extreme?

A few weeks later out on my throne enthralling the vermin, my senses are open and a sweet smell hit's me. I zero in on where it came from and see Compton and his pet slide into a booth. My Child approaches me and tells me of their arrival.

I watch their interaction out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't see her face as it was bowed to the table. While taking the rest of her in, I had to disagree with my Child. Seeing her long blonde hair, voluptuous body in the tight black latex dress was beautiful for sure, but the bite marks that littered her throat gave me pause. With the exception of her scent there's nothing I find impressive. I turn my attention away from them and sink into downtime.

The next few months past and each time Compton visited, his pet's scent brought my attention back to her. There _was_ something different about this one. I watch her intently this night and see her face ripple with various emotions disgust being the most prominent. Though I couldn't see why… she had not looked up from the table their entire time here. When I see Compton reach out to touch her face she recoils. When he voices his disappointment of her disobedience, I notice her scowl at him. _'Interesting'_ I say to myself. I call to my Child for her to fetch Compton and his pet for an audience.

"Sheriff." He says as he nods.

"Bill, how have you been?" I ask and her head shoots up in my direction and she lets out a peal of a laugh, which is immediately silenced by the back of Compton's hand. Once the scent of her blood hits my nose, it flares and quickly gets the attention of every other Vampire in the club. I call my Child.

"Pamela, get Miss…" I ask looking at her she hesitantly looks to Bill and he nods.

"Sss…Stackhouse." She replies with her head bowed.

"Get Miss Stackhouse cleaned up." They walk off and Bill's eyes follow their retreat.

While they are gone I make idle chit chat with him. I do not care too much for what he has to say, I am more interested in his pet's reaction to him. It's against vampire law to have an unwilling pet it being a danger to our secrecy. But what makes it more concerning to me is that she doesn't seem to be in his sway even with the Bond. When they return I offer her and Compton to sit.

"Sheriff, thank you for your hospitality, but we must be on our way." He grabs her arm and she stiffens, then she glances under her eyelashes at me.

"Nonsense." I say and gesture to the seats next to me. He reluctantly sits and pulls her onto his lap. I notice her grimace of pain when he digs his fingers into her thighs.

.

**SPOV**

For some reason I am relieved we caught the attention of this blonde Vampire. The whole time I was in the bathroom with the Female she was asking me questions making small talk, but I couldn't make my mouth work. I was terrified of my punishment waiting for me at Bill's (ha-ha) Bill what kinda fucking name is that for a Vampire?

When we went back out the big blonde one asked us to sit. It was clear he was in charge. I hoped that he was different from Bill. I needed to get away from him. I was certain tonight would be my last night on earth. I welcomed death so many nights since I can remember, but I didn't want to die by this prick's hands or fangs.

When he spoke again it felt like a blanket of warmth wrapping around me.

"So Miss Stackhouse tell me, what did you find that was so funny earlier?" he asked airily. I didn't respond, with Bill's pressure on my legs I kept quiet.

"You are safe to speak to me Miss Stackhouse. Bill will not punish you here." He said and I dared to look into his eyes.

They were a beautiful blue, like sapphires. I took in his entire face and body. He was so beautiful, but still manly, he was shirtless his stomach and arms were cut and muscular, the really tight leather pants he was wearing showed off another very large part of his anatomy. As much as I was disgusted with men, this one made me falter. Bringing my attention back to his eyes, I still couldn't say anything. I just stared into those depths of blue and lost myself in them. Suddenly I felt a tickling in the back of my head I only got around Vampires it even happened with the blonde female earlier. I quickly came back to myself and he looked concerned.

"Bill, why don't you go and get Miss Stackhouse something to drink." He said looking straight ahead. I had to stifle another giggle. It was just too fucking weird hearing his name.

"She is Mine, Sheriff." He said between clenched teeth.

"Are you defying an order, Compton?" the blonde said with a look that scared the piss out of me.

"Are you ordering me, Sheriff?" he countered, Then in a flash I was sitting in the chair next to his throne and Bill was sliding across the floor into the bar knocking over chairs and tables as he went.

"Now Miss Stackhouse, please." He asks, it didn't even look like he moved. He sat in the exact same position he was in before Bill went across the room.

"I was laughing at his name. He never told me what is was." I said nodding in Bill's direction. The grin that was on the blonde Vampires face was pure sex. I never wanted someone so bad in my entire life.

"I'm curious, why do you find it funny?" he asks.

"I don't know Vampires usually have exotic names like Trysten_, _or Gizelle_,_ or something like that… but Bill? Pamela?" I chuckled, then I bit my bottom lip thinking about how stupid I just made myself sound. I couldn't believe I felt so comfortable with this Vampire.

"We were humans once. Bill isn't that old he kept his human name, so did my Child." he shrugged.

"Your Child?" I asked at the same time thought... '_What the fuck? Vampire can have kids?'_

"Yes I made her, Vampire." he smiled at my confused look.

"You killed her." I stated

"She does not think so." He shrugged

"How old are you?" I asked

"Over a 1,000, can't be 100% positive. I was turned during the age of the Vikings, I myself am one." He said and my jaw dropped open. His long graceful fingers touched my chin and gave it a little nudge and I snapped it shut.

"So then what is your name?" I asked when I came back to myself.

"Eric." I laughed out loud. His smile was simply breathtaking. The more I talked to him I completely forgot about Bill, until I felt his rage through his blood it about knocked me over. I trembled and looked to Eric with panic written all over my face while his face contorted in anger.

"Do you wish to leave Bill?" I looked at him with wide eyes, and thanked God for finally answering my prayers.

"Yes." I whispered.

**.**

**EPOV**

Now I see the reason for the Bond. He has been keeping her by using fear and his blood to control her. It is already decided that I have to kill this woman. She cannot be glamoured therefore, is a risk to our exposure, yet I cannot bring myself to want to kill her. After talking with her more I find that she is a delightful creature, beautiful, and witty. I am surprised at her being so open with me even after being with Bill for the past few months, while witnessing all that go on in the club. Surely this was the reason for her disgust, yet she does not find me vile. Watching her lips as she speaks and her eyes as they show her expressions, I see that this is not the fangbanger I thought her to be. Pam was right, she is always right.

When I see her body shiver in fear and see it in her eyes. I know for certain that Billy boy has indeed been a very bad boy. I ask her if she wishes to leave him and for a minute she does not answer then I hear her whisper _'yes'._ I look to Pam and she goes to two of my other Vampires and they then flank Compton. When they take hold of him, Pam is at my side.

"Master." She says with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Have fun, my Child. I will take Miss Stackhouse to her home." I say as I rise and take hold of her elbow.

"Thank you, Master." She says starts to turn.

"Not too much, Pamela. Save some for me." I say. She winks then disappears.

We make our way out of the club and to my Corvette. I open the door for her, she slides in, I close it, then I am instantly sitting next to her and starting the car.

"Nice car." She says.

"Where do you live Miss Stackhouse?" I ask her.

"Sookie, call me Sookie." She said "Umm… I don't... I was staying at a motel when he took me." then she doubles over in pain. Shit! The Bond.

I am torn between my duty and what I feel for this woman. I decide to learn more about her before killing her. I really need to take her into the woods and be done with this, but for some reason I feel the strange need to protect her, so I call Pam to stop her fun with Bill and I bring her to my home.

**.**

**SPOV**

I was panting after the pain subsided. What the fuck was that! I thought as we pull up to a normal looking ranch style house in a gated community. He walks me into the house disarms, then resets the alarm after shutting the door then leads me down the hall into a room.

"You may sleep here tonight." He says.

"Tonight huh?" I asked. He stared at me like I was a science experiment.

"What are you?" he whispered.

"Why do you ask that? Bill asked that same question the first night." I asked confused.

"I do not know. There is something different about you. You are not in sway to him though you are Bonded, and it seems that you are immune to glamour." He continued to stare and I felt that tickling in my brain again.

"Is that why I feel the tickling in my head when ya'll stare at me like that?" I asked.

"A tickling? Is that what you feel?" he asked. Didn't I just say that? He looked like he was mulling that over and I didn't think he needed me to repeat myself so instead I said;

"Then if you don't plan on killing me tonight, when _will_ it be. I'd like to be prepared, ya' know?" I say jumping up to sit on the high California king bed.

"Why do you think I am going to kill you?" he asked sitting in a chair next to the bed, leaning forward with his forearms resting on his knees with a stone face expression.

"I'm not stupid. I know there is no way in hell you'll just cut me loose with everything I know." I say as I tap my head.

"Tell me how you came to be with Bill and everything he did to you." he demanded.

So I told him. Everything, all of it, every single embarrassing detail. Hell, I was going to die anyways right? I even went as far as to tell him about my entire life. He sat in rapt fascination, of what I couldn't tell you. I'm sure he's seen and done it all. When I was done he looked lost in thought. I couldn't take it anymore, waiting for him to debate the pros and cons of killing me or letting me live.

"So since you are going to kill me, will you at least let me have some fun with Bill too?" I ask.

"Sookie, you know that pain you felt earlier?" he asked and I nodded. "That was Bill's pain. You are Bonded to him and whatever he feels you will as well." He said. I thought about that. It wasn't fun. Then I made my decision.

"I don't care I've dealt with pain... emotional and physical all my life. If I have to feel it while causing it to him, I'll do it with a smile." I said with a straight face.

He does that sexy grin again. It somehow had a direct line to my pussy 'cause it got real wet, real fast, and his nostril flared at the same time. I got up off the bed and walked over to where he was sitting. He leaned back as I stepped in between his legs to get closer to him. I slowly knelt never taking my eyes off of his. Then I looked down and reached for the zipper of his pants with shaky hands, but he stopped me. I looked back up at him and his eyes looked hungry so I opened my throat to him. He picked me up and tossed me on to the bed. When I picked myself up I found him at the door only the profile of his magnificent face showing.

"My day girl will be here in the morning to bring you something to eat. Please make yourself comfortable." He said, then he was gone. I heard the front door open and close.

"What the fuck!" I sighed and dropped back into the bed.

Who the fuck was I kidding? He is way too good for me. He probably thinks I'm trash... not even worthy to eat. I was hoping he didn't kill that Bill bastard and let me have at him. I'd love to give him back what he gave me before I die.

I went into the opulent bathroom and took a bath. I never did that before in my life, it was fabulous. Living with a pervert all your life you learn to take quick showers. I thanked God again for the little piece of heaven I was being granted. After my bath I fell asleep for the first time in 13 years at night.

**.**

**EPOV**

As I show her into the room she will be staying in, I look at her with curiosity. Never before have I come across an anomaly such as she. I voice out loud what I am thinking and she takes the question to heart. I answer her question while I continue to puzzle over this enigma standing before me and attempt to glamour her again to no avail. Very interesting, I think when she tells me that she can feel it when I do it. She shocks me once more when she knows she will be dead by my hand and doesn't seem a bit bothered by it.

She is most intriguing and I can't help but to engage her more. Indeed this human in far from naïve. When she tells me of Bill, more so of her past and that she wants to help end Compton regardless of what it will do to her. I find myself incredibly drawn her. I can't believe her spirit is still there under all the hurt and pain she was put through. When I smell her arousal I want more than anything to fuck her and taste her. When she offers herself me, I could not bring myself to take her. I throw her on the bed and leave with instructions for the following day.

I make my way back to the club and ruminate on everything that has past this evening. I stay the day there. I feel as if I can trust this human, but I did not live over a 1,000 years giving into an emotional intrusion and I still have no clue as to what she is exactly.

**.**

**SPOV**

The next morning I woke up to a strange looking/sounding mind. It wasn't like a normal human mind. This one was red and hazy, kind of a snarly mess. I found a pair of pajamas on the wingback chair, just a plain cotton tank and pant set. I put it on. When I approached the kitchen I heard the sound of someone putting things into the refrigerator. I remembered that Eric said his day girl was coming so I went in to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Sookie." I said to the girl. She was a pretty little thing. She had short dark brown hair, big brown eyes, and pouty lips, and stood at about 5 feet.

"Maria Star." She said checking me out too.

"What are you?" I asked. Hell, I couldn't help it I was curious. I've never come across a mind like hers before and everyone kept asking me that fucking question.

"What do you mean?" she looked at me with a slight curve of her lips.

"I don't know you just seem different, no offense. I mean clearly you're not a Vampire, but since you work for one and you don't look like a pet." I said rambling.

"Obviously not a Vampire." She smiled "What about you? Its weird Mr. Northman has you here, I've never seen him bring a pet home, no offense." She said with a smirk.

"I'm not his _pet. _He's just… I dunno... giving me a place to stay until he kills me, I guess." She made a strangled laughing noise.

"Are you serious?" she asked I didn't think her big round eyes could get any bigger. I just shrugged. "Okay…" she turned back to the fridge. "I'm a Were." She said

"A Were? What's that?" I asked.

"A shape shifter or "Were" are humans that can change into animals. I only change into a Wolf. There are others that can shift into other animals, and then there is the pure Shifter that can turn into any animal." She explained.

"Holy shit that's cool." I said in awe. "So you're like a werewolf?" I asked.

"Not like the movies. I actually look like a wolf, not a disgusting half/half creature." She said with a smile.

She stayed for lunch and we talked a little bit more about her life and what she did. She was a photographer's assistant and worked for Eric on-call, but he was her main source of income because she said he pays so well. I didn't share too much of my life with her. I guess her thinking I was gonna die later she didn't push for anything.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your day Sookie, I really hope you were joking and he doesn't really kill ya'. I kinda like you." she said as she was getting ready to leave.

"Well thanks, likewise." She gave me a sad parting smile and left me to wander the house.

There was only one door that was locked the rest of the rooms were just bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room. It was so normal looking I couldn't believe a Vampire lived here. Maybe that was the point.

There was nothing else to do so I turned the TV on in the living room and made myself at home. He did tell me to. I fell asleep and awoke to a dark house. I turned the light on and stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours until I heard the front door click and open. I craned my neck to get a look at the door. In an instant he towered over me.

"Put these on, were going to Fangtasia." He said.

"Fangtasia?" I laughed.

"The older Vampires enjoy a good pun." He stated with a ghost of a smile.

"Okay." I laughed again "Drop _dead _gorgeous and a wicked sense of humor, nice." I wagged my eyebrows at him. He laughed a deep booming sound and my heart went out of control.

"Go get ready." He ordered when he stopped laughing, but still smiling. I saluted him, and then went into the room to get ready. I looked into the bag and found a pair of jeans and a red silk tank blouse, a red bra and thong. Much better taste than the bastard Bill that's for sure, I thought.

When we got to the club I chuckled again at my situation. My life went from fucked to fucking weird in 10 seconds flat. He led me down some stairs into a basement with drains in the floor and chains on the walls. There was a table with an assortment of sex toys and torture implements. Bill was chained to the ceiling and I smiled at the echo of my memory. When I got to his face it was contorted in rage. I steadied my smile widened as I steadied myself.

"William Compton, by order of the Queen of Louisiana…" I looked at Eric with a raised eyebrow "…you have been sentenced to final death for you're blatant disregard for our laws and endangering our kind to exposure." He said.

"And what of this human? She will live?" he spat.

"Miss Stackhouse is no longer of your concern, you should have dealt with her immediately upon finding she was not able to be glamoured and was not in sway to you once the Bond was made." He said. Then he turned to me.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, have at it." he said with a smile.

I walked over to the table and ran my hands over everything. I was planning on using each one with a joy I've never felt before and absolutely no fear of the pain I was about to re-experience. I saw a box of silver fish hooks and took two out then walked over to Bill. I put one between my lips and took one of his nipples between my forefinger and thumb and slowly pierced it. I was surprised at how easy it slid into his skin. I felt a tingle of pain but not at my nipple. I smelt burning flesh as I did and the hiss of pain coming from Bill made me shiver in delight. I repeated the process with his other nipple, then got the whole box and sat on the ground piercing about 6 in his dick and 3 his sack this pain hurt a little bit more, but it wasn't going to stop me.

When I was satisfied I walked back over and picked up a silver knife and made shallow cuts this pain was lasting. I looked at the wounds and they weren't healing so I put the knife down and picked up a regular steel one. This one did me some fun I sliced his skin shallow and then deeper as I went from the top of his chest to his abs and watched in fascination while it closed up. I ignored everything I felt here.

Then I got a 12 inch silver vibrator and turned to Eric. He smiled at me and walked over to Bill and pulled on a chain and it bent him over. I proceeded to violate that fucker like he did me when I was done with his ass, I shoved it into his mouth so hard it went out the back of his throat, so I left it there. The pain here was excruciating and I was getting a little tired.

I was over the slow torture I wanted to inflict the pains owed to this bastard. I walked over to the chain Eric pulled on earlier and straightened Bill back up then walked over to a sledge hammer and picked it up, it was heavy but with all the rage and anger that filled me my entire life and the adrenaline rush that I got from thinking of finally killing Bill. I went over to him and hit him in both of his knees, I fell to the grown and tears streamed down my face. Eric came to my side and helped me up but I pushed him off me. I picked the hammer back up and swung it at his chest to get a couple of ribs and I fell back down this time Eric catching me. I couldn't break his arm 'cause it was strung up so I let it go. I was beat I couldn't do anymore… I was done.

Eric saw this so he handed me a silver stake. I reached for it and he pulled back.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"I'm gonna feel it either way right? I might as well get the pleasure of doing it myself." I took it from him and walked up to Bill. I grabbed a hand full of his hair and made him look at me in the eye and put it to line it up with his heart. I paused and turned to Eric.

"Will the vibrator work?" I asked he chuckled shaking his head no with his arms crossed. I turned back to Bill.

"Have fun in hell you, muther fucker!" I said with malice as I shoved it in. I thought there would have been more of a show, like him exploding or whatever, but all he did was burn up like a hot coal and then flake away. I was kinda disappointed.

Once the last of Bill disintegrated I fell to my knees and I felt Eric's arms around me once again. I looked up at his beautiful face and I smiled weakly. The sudden pain that hit me was so intense I concentrated on the blue of his eyes until I drifted into the darkness.

**.**

**EPOV**

I was amused at the fun Sookie was having with Bill. The look on her face when she turned to me smiling with the vibrator in her hand was priceless. I saw her tire after her blade session with him so I stepped a bit closer to her. When she started to fall the first time and she pushed me with a determination to finish what she started my fangs ran out and I got hard, she was amazing to me. When she asked if she could use the vibrator to stake him it took everything I had not to laugh out loud. When she collapsed after staking Bill I picked her up and looked into her eyes. What I felt at that moment for this woman was definitely nothing I've felt before.

I took her into my office and laid her on the sofa. I bit into my wrist and gave her some of my blood hoping she will be okay. There will no longer be any physical pain, but the emotion separation of a Bonded might be hard on her fragile mortality. She hated Bill that much was clear, so I am not certain how she will feel when she rises. I feel the dawn approaching so I fly her back to the house and strip her of the bloody clothing and bath her. Once I am done I lay her in bed and kiss her on the top of her head. She looks so peaceful. I actually prayed to the Gods that she will not be too negatively affected by the break. I retire to my chambers and think of Sookie as the dawn takes me.

**.**

**SPOV**

When I woke from passing out after all the fun I had with Bill, I turned to look and find Eric sitting in the chair. He was watching me so intently. The way he looked, was like he cared about me. Never in my life has anyone looked at me that way. I wanted him more than ever.

"How long was I out?" I asked him.

"A couple of nights." Was his reply as he stood and approached the bed.

He stopped and stood at the edge of the bed. I got up and crawled to him. I put my hands under his shirt and ran my hands over his abs and chest, then looked up to his eyes, and stretched up to kiss his perfect lips. He bent to meet mine. It started tentative, testing at first. Then we deepen the kiss and with a low growl he picked me up by my ass and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Still kissing he lowered me to the bed. He bent over me and continued to kiss me. Before I could blink all my clothes were off and so was his. I stopped him so I could admire the God that was before me. He then slid two fingers into me and moved them while circling my clit with his thumb.

"I don't want that, I want this." I said as I stroked his beautiful cock.

He removed his fingers and bent to get a taste of my tits, then rubbed his cock over my slit and positioned it at my opening. My hips started bucking in impatience. He chuckled and then trusted into me gently. He wasn't forceful or rushing. He was slow and purposeful hitting the right spot every time. It felt so amazing to have him inside me, to have the first dick that I've ever wanted inside me. I was suddenly sad that it had to end. _'Did I still want to die?'_ The thought passed through my brain. If I was going to at least I got to have this experience. I felt it was a gift to know what it felt like to be made love to instead of being used.

"Thank you, for everything." I said with tears in my eyes and gave him access to my throat "Please." I closed my eyes and he bit. When he did I had my first orgasm I'm sure of it 'cause I've never felt anything like it before. I could feel his release as well. I knew for sure that I loved him and I wanted to be with him forever. He pulled away from my neck and looked at me in the eyes and I saw sadness in them.

"So I guess, my head is still on the chopping block huh?" I asked resigned. He didn't say anything. "What If I Bonded to you? You could protect me couldn't you?" I asked desperately.

"It's not that simple, Sookie." He said and pulled out of me while he kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes and when I felt his lips pull away, I open them to find him gone in and my heart went with him. I picked myself up and went into the bathroom to shower.

A week past and I never saw him. I sat in his house night after night waiting for my end and for him to bring it. Maria Star came by a couple of times and joked each time that she was happy to see I wasn't dead yet. I laughed with her. I'm a master at hiding my emotions so she couldn't see how torn up I really was. One night Eric's child Pam came to me to bring me some clothes.

"Sookie is it?" she stated. I didn't answer, she obviously knew who I was "I came to give you these." She handed me a bag full of clothes.

"What are these for? Can't take them with me when I die." I asked sarcastically.

"Eric was right, you certainly are entertaining." She said cocking her head to the side with that smirk she always has. I brightened at the mention of Eric talking about me to her. Her eyes narrowed looking at me like a bird eyeing a worm she stepped up closer to me and smelt me. "Fuck a zombie." She said and left. What? I shrugged.

I paced around my room for what felt like hours. I lazily slumped onto the bed and stared and the ceiling and thought about my situation... I missed him so much. I felt so empty and lost without him. After the incredible moment we shared he left. I didn't know about the clothes Pam brought, it just made me all the more confused. I made a decision. I wasn't gonna live like this. This pain hurt more than anything I've lived through… the abuse from my Uncle, being shunned by the people in Bon Temps, Bill, losing every single person who loved me. Better yet everyone who though I was worthy of being loved. I thought Eric would fill that void, but he too left me. I ran myself a bath and got a flat razor out of the medicine cabinet and slit my both my arms at the pulse points in my wrist and in my brachial artery. Then sank back into the water and waited for death to take me.

**.**

**EPOV**

It's been a week since I've seen Sookie. I've stayed here at the club. I do not trust myself around her. I feel weakened by the emotions she has caused me to feel. I've thought of her almost every waking moment trying to figure out what it all meant. The feeling of being inside her, the taste of her flesh, her tears, her blood! There was nothing close to anything like it in my entire existence. I close my eyes and remember everything perfectly.

"So that's why you made me take the breather clothes. You don't plan on killing her..." Pam says breaking through my mental rant as she walks into my office. I swivel my chair in her direction and open an eye to her. "... and you've given her your blood. How odd." She continues and cocks her head to the side.

"Pamela" I draw out her name in warning, but she does not relent.

"Please don't tell me you have _feelings _for the girl." She shivers in disgust at the word feelings.

"Don't be stupid Pam. Besides, you've shown _feelings _yourself." I said mocking her. She crosses her arms and levels a glare at me.

"Yes, for YOU, my Maker. Not some pathetic bloodbag. Just be done with her Eric, she'll bring you nothing but trouble. _End. her._ and let's all get back to normal." She says and walks out.

I let out an unnecessary breath and fly back to the house thinking over my Child's wise words. As I approach the house I feel through my blood that Sookie is extremely calm and less anxious than the past few days while unbeknownst to her, I was near. I guess we have both reconciled with the enviable. I walked in to the bathroom where I know she is and find her in the bath seemly asleep the tub was filled with water and her blood. I rush over to her and take her out. A myriad of emotions flit through me, I suddenly get slammed with the desire for her to live. Her heart is nearly slowing to a stop and I make my decision. I completely drain her and then give her my blood. Once I am through bathing her again, I set her into bed to die her human life and hopefully rise again as my Child.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. My Living Death

**Summary: **After a short lifetime of horrible experiences, Sookie thought she finally found her savior, in Eric Northman. Depressed and ready to end it all, she decides to leave this world. Was he in time to truly save her? **AU/OOC**. This is the Sequel to My Living Hell... I hope ya'll like what I have planned for Vampire Sookie ;)

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns them**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

**My Living Death**

**Chapter 1 - Awakening**

**SPOV**

I thought lying in bed looking at the ceiling…

'_What's the point of it all? Why should I wait for him to come and put an end to me? Won't it just be all the more painful to look in his eyes as he kills me? He's already proved that he wants nothing to do with me… but the clothes… why would he have clothes sent if he wants me dead? If he doesn't want me dead, why hasn't he been back? Why did he leave the way he did? God finally! FINALLY! You send someone to save me from my hell, someone I felt happy with, and you take it away. WHAT THE FUCK!'… Well_ _if he doesn't want me, then I don't want to be here anymore. There's nothing left for me and I can't handle him being the one to kill me._

I rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to run a bath. While it was filling, I went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a straight razor. I took off my clothes then turned off the water and sank myself into the bath.

"For all the times, I was used as a blow up doll and punching bag." I said as I made a deep swipe at my left wrist and hissed at the pain. I took the razor into my left hand.

"For all the times, that nothing ever went my way." I say as I swipe the razor across the right wrist. No hiss this time, all the pains I've had recently this really is nothing.

"For Jason, I love you bubba… Gran, Mom, Dad. I'm coming." I say as tears start to fall from my eyes. I slowly dig the razor into my arm to get past the skin and muscle to artery there. When the blood gushes out, I take the razor back into my right hand. With it shaking now from the blood I'm losing, I put it up to my left side.

"For Eric." I closed my eyes "Thank you, for saving me. Thank you for showing me what love felt like, if that is what it all was. I love you." I said then dug into my arm. I dropped the razor, sunk back into the water, closed my eyes, and waited for death to take me.

I don't know how long later it was, but I kinda felt like I was being lifted from the tub. Maybe I was… maybe it was just my soul finally being called to heaven… or hell. Like I said I never really believed in God the way the bible talks about him. I knew there was something out there. That looked down… or up… on us all. With the fact that Vampires and other creatures roamed the earth I think it's more believable now. There is something, but what I couldn't tell you. I finally felt the blackness swallow me whole.

When I came back to myself, I opened up my eyes to just black emptiness, nothing to see or hear in any way that I can. I felt tingles all over my body like an electric currant, but I couldn't move. I closed my eyes and drifted off again.

The next time I opened my eyes they did to those beautiful eyes of Eric's, my savior, my love. I suddenly felt a burning desire to drink something. I tried to breathe, but the air got hitched in my throat. I tried to say something, but nothing wanted to come out.

"Sookie" his voice was like silk on my skin. I looked at his mouth and saw his fangs. I felt a pair of my own and touched my tongue to them. My eyes widened in shock and I shot off the bed. He quickly wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Sookie, I know this is all a shock to you. Please let me explain." He said and I saw his child Pam.

She did not look happy at all. A violent hiss escaped my throat and I instinctively wanted to rip her apart as I struggled in Eric's arms. As soon as the sound left my mouth she got into a defensive stance and a let out a hiss of her own. Eric chuckled.

"Pam, the blood." He said to her. She walked over to a table and picked up a few bags of blood and tossed them onto the bed next to us. At the sound of the word, I felt like I was a starving person. With feral snarls coming out of my mouth I tried to grab at one, but Eric kept hold of me.

"Sookie, I'm going to let you go so you can feed. You need to stay calm, Pam is not a threat. I do not want to have to force you behave." he said. I slumped into his hold and nodded, he then put me back down onto the bed.

I watched intently as he picked up a bag and cut a slit into the corner of it. It took everything in me not to rip the bag out of his hands. When he handed it to me I did, I ripped it out of his hands and sucked it down. What spilt out on to my hands, I cleaned off with my tongue. Then he opened another and handed it to me, again I attacked it, by the fourth bag I was sated, but not fully.

"Feeling better?" Eric asked reaching his hand up, I suspiciously eyed it out the corner of my eye. When I felt it weave in my hair and begin to stroke it, another hunger rose in me.

"Fuck me Eric." I said as I threw the bag down and threw myself at him. I began to kiss his lips and grind myself into him. He chuckled again. I growled then stopped short, at the sound coming out of me.

"There will be time for that later, little one. Do you not want to know what is happening?" He said. I looked at him confused.

"Duh… you made me a Vampire, that's kinda obvious…" I said picking up another bag and sinking my fangs into it. A peal of laughter came from Pam. "How did you do it, though? I thought I was dead." I said as I looked up from bag-o-blood.

"I got here in time, to make the change." He said.

"When do I get the real thing, this doesn't taste right." I asked my face squished my face up in distaste.

"Oh Eric, you're going to have your hands full with this one." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"It will be nothing new, I assure you Pamela." He said dryly still looking at me. She harrumphed crossing her arms rolling her eyes. "It will take some time for that, little one. With all the new changes and cravings your body has, you will need to remain here. Once I feel you are ready, I'll take you hunting…" he started saying but I interrupted him.

"Hunting? I don't want to kill anyone and I don't think its right to take someone unwillingly, in _any_ way." I looked at him steely. He smiled and caressed my cheek. I leaned into his touch as I reached out to stroke his cock. He took my hand away and I pouted.

"Pam and I do not kill to feed. Being a newly risen Vampire you must first learn to control your instincts. I will bring someone home to you, if you can show restraint then you may come to Fangtasia." He said and I looked at him worried. "Do not worry little one, I will be here with you through everything. That brings me back to all I need to tell you…" he started, this time Pam interrupted him.

"And I'm bored. I'll be at Fangtasia if you need me, Master." She said walking out of the room.

"She doesn't like me." I stated.

"She is just a little jealous. Pam is the only Child I have made until you, and she has never left my side, even after I've released her. I may have indulged her a little too much." He said and he had a faraway look that made me a little jealous.

"So then tell me." I said picking up another bag and sinking my teeth into it squeezing the stuff into my mouth.

He told me of what to expect with the change and I filled it all away. He told me about the Bond that a Maker and Child has, and how he will be able to control me through it. I didn't think that was necessary, I loved him. There wasn't nothing that he could ask, that I wasn't willing to do. I asked him if I'd be able to feel him like I did Bill. He told me he doesn't leave the link to himself open to his Child unless there is a dire need for it, but he'd always be able to feel me as he does Pam. I suddenly thought of my Telepathy and if that I still had the ability. I opened myself up to Eric and didn't hear anything he was thinking. I still heard the words from his mouth.

"_Eric" _I thought. He stopped talking and looked at me with confusion. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yes, how odd. I can speak to Pam mentally, but I only get emotions back from her." he looked at me suspiciously.

"I guess I should have told you before. I never told anyone, not even my brother knew." I looked at him his face went stoic. "I'm Telepathic." I said and he quirked an eyebrow. I took that mean he wanted more of an explanation so I told him. "I'm able to hear human minds as if they were talking to me. I couldn't hear any Vampire minds… they're empty to me, but I can still sense them. I noticed that at Fangtasia. Maria Star, hers is different. It's messy… like looking at a TV screen not in focus or hazy and I see colors." He continued to stare at me. I waited for him to speak.

"I wonder if that was the reason you were immune to glamour, but…" he said out loud, but in my head I heard his voice and the heaviness of it hit me like a truck. I got off the bed and sank to my knees in front of him. "What did you feel just then, you hesitated."

"I heard you, it kinda hurt and I did what you asked." I told him and looked up at him. He didn't look pleased.

"What's the matter Eric?" I asked worried sitting back on the bed.

"You _did_ what I asked? Did you feel compelled to do it?" He asked

"What do you mean compelled?" I asked.

"I'm going to command you again if you do not feel the _need_ to do it, don't." He said and then again I felt like getting hit by a truck, but I didn't move. His eyes opened wide in shock. Then it went to one of sadness like the last time I saw him.

"What is it Eric? What are you thinking? Please tell me." I said panicked.

"This will be a problem. I can't compel you through the Bond. I will…"

"What! After all this shit your gonna kill me anyway!" I shot off the bed. "Eric, I killed _myself_ 'cause I thought you didn't want me. You SAVED me." I said and sat back onto the bed and whispered. "Please… you gave me another chance, don't take it away. I'll do anything, _anything_, you ask me." I looked into his eyes "I swear." I begged. I got off the bed and sank to my knees with my head bowed. I knew the drill.

"Master, I am yours." I said. It felt like forever, he still didn't respond. He finally sat on the bed then put his finger under my chin and tipped it to look in my eyes.

"You do not need to address me as such, unless we are in the presence of other Vampires." he said and pulled me up to stand.

I was at the perfect level with his lips so I went for it. I wanted him more than I did before. He returned my kiss and I ripped his shirt off and pushed him back onto the bed, I was amazed at the strength I had now. I climbed up then started kissing his chest. I thought about how weird it was doing all of this with the fangs, but I found it easy. I haven't cut him or myself on them yet. I guess that was part instincts he talked about.

With the amazing speed I've seen them use, I tore off all of my clothes and his jeans, then jumped up and straddled him. I started grinding myself on him and he growled, he picked me up and hovered to the middle of the bed. When he entered me I felt like that circuit of electricity running through my body had been completed. It surged through me every time he'd thrust back into me. I couldn't hold myself back, another instinct took over me and I bit into his neck. His blood was like nothing I've ever tasted before. It was sweet like candy and the most delicious thing I've ever tasted, but it didn't do anything for my hunger. He let out a yell of something in another language and shot in me while I contracted around him with my own orgasm.

We didn't stop. We had sex for hours. It felt like we were dancing. We were both alternating positions, me on top of him, then him on top of me all over the room. He had me up against the wall pounding into me with incredible speed. I bent to his neck and bit and he did the same to my shoulder. With one final explosion he pulled away and I whimpered at the lost. He chuckled and said that we had an eternity if I wanted more. He reminded me that he had other responsibilities and he had to go. Before he left he told me about the blood if I got hungry again and how to prepare it. He kissed me again then left for Fangtasia. I lain in bed staring at the ceiling… I felt powerful and for the first time in my life I felt alive.

**.**

**EPOV**

I sat next to her hoping that I was not to late getting to her, she was too close to death. I also worried of how she would be when she rose, knowing she was emotionally broken to extreme of committing suicide. I feared her mind would not be whole, I felt guilt and despair over my part in it.

On the second night I felt the Bond form between us, I knew she would indeed rise again. I went to acquire blood for her rising.

On the third night, Sookie was due to rise I called my child Pam through the Bond. When she arrived I felt her shock and jealousy at the sight of Sookie. I was about to turn and tell her my reasons, but just then Sookie's eyes opened. I waited for her to speak, when she did not I said her name. I felt her fear and confusion and I quickly took hold of her and tried to calm her. I was amused at her reaction to seeing Pam.

I asked Pam to bring the blood so I could get her calm enough to talk to her. I did not want to force my will on her. I was nothing like my Maker. I did not believe in using my power or fear to make a child obedient.

After a few bags she seemed calm enough. I stay aware of her reactions to everything around her and I am pleased of her instincts. When I touch her she reacts to it normally. I reluctantly pull her away needing to discuss more important things. She is coherent and her witty personality that drew me to her to begin with was still intact. At the mention of hunting, I am surprised that after all that she has experienced, she was reluctant to and still grasped to her humanity, then again being a newborn she would not lose it yet. I am relieved that I was not too late in getting to her.

I tell her of everything being a Vampire entails. It seems as if she is processing all I am saying like a computer storing knowledge for future reference. I tell her of the Bond and answer her questions. I continue to tell her of important things, such as the Vampire hierarchy and suddenly hear her voice call my name. I did not see her mover her lips and it confused me.

She tells me of her telepathy I voice out loud my musings of her resistance to glamour, I then command her to kneel to me while watching her every movement and she hesitates. When I realize that like Compton, I too cannot control her through the Bond, I am saddened by it. I feel she will be an intriguing Vampire with or without the telepathy. I wanted nothing but to keep her with me, but no Maker wants the trouble of a baby Vampire that cannot be controlled. Resigned, I tell her what I am thinking and what I have to do, but her plea makes me falter. She is right, I left her. She would still be human if I did not abandon her for my own confused emotions.

I feel her lust and desire for me and I give my Child what she needs, now that she has been fed. The experience of being inside her is as the first time, exhilarating, electric. Not even with my child Pam I have felt this way. She is truly spectacular. I couldn't be more proud of my choice to turn and keep her. I look forward to molding her into a fearsome Vampire. After hours of satisfying her need for pleasure, I pull away and I am amused at her reaction.

"We have an eternity if that is your wish, little one." I say to her soft cry. "You do remember that I have other responsibilities to contend with and I must speak to Pam." I say and kiss her once more then I went to take a shower.

"There is more blood if you need in the refrigerator. You can heat it up in the microwave if you want it warmer. It will taste a bit better." I told her as I dried and dress to go.

"Okay." She said propping herself up on her elbows. "What am I supposed to do while you're gone? I'll be bored." She pouted. I mentally sigh. Why am I drawn to the ones who are amusing but difficult?

"My office here is open to you now; there is a library in there. You enjoy reading, right? There's always TV. You will be fine and I'll be back before dawn." I kiss her on the top of her head and leave.

When I arrived at the club, I walked into my office and find my first Child sitting on the sofa. I feel that she is hurt and confused.

"Pam, what is it?" I ask as I sat at my desk.

"Why did you turn her?" she asked not looking at me.

"I do not know. I was planning on ending her, but when I found her near death I just could not bear losing her. She is special Pamela." I reply.

"What's so special about her?" she huffed "You can't feed from her now and you have your choice of women… Vampire or Human to fuck."

"What is it that bothers you exactly? I know my sex life is no concern of yours."

"You didn't tell me you did it, until I got there I had no idea." She said looking down to the floor. I walked over to her and squatted in front of her. She looked up to me with bloody tears welling in her eyes. Through the Bond I get that she feels betrayed.

"You must trust me. Have I ever given you reason to not trust me?"

"No Master, of course not." She said matter of fact. I could feel the tiny bit of jealousy I felt earlier.

"Pamela, you know you are special to me as well. I am so proud of you my Child. Sookie will be a great addition to us." I said and she still did not look convinced. "I wish for you to remain at my side, but I have released you. If you no longer wish to remain then you are free to leave." I say sadly.

"I suppose I'll get used to my new little sister." She said in that sarcastic way of hers. I smiled at my Child and felt relief that she will remain. I rise and walk back over to my desk to look at invoices. "So, everything turn out I take it. You seem a bit uplifted from the past few days." She walks over and perches on my desk. "Tell me what's so special about this girl that you decided to turn her." She said examining her nails.

"She said as a human she was Telepathic." I say and she shoots me a shocked look.

"Get the fuck out?" she says and I grin. I am amused at her use of the modern vernacular. "So?" she prods.

"It is not safe for her to be around humans yet and I will have to keep Maria Star away from her. We will give her a week to get used to everything then we'll test it out." I rise and tapped a finger on her nose "I told you she was special." I decide to sit out into the club rather than the tedious task of looking over paper work.

"Of course. You do have exquisite taste when it comes to choosing children. Look at me… and I have to admit she does look delicious." She says as we make our way into the club to enthrall the vermin.

**A/N: Do you like? PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. First Meal

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

***** Special thanks to Vilannh, she gives me support and TrueBlood *****

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns them**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

.

**My Living Death**

**First Meal – Chapter 2**

**SPOV**

Eric spent a few hours each night with me for the first week since I rose talking about and teaching me the ways of the Vampire. He flew me out deep into the woods and we raced through the trees. It was such an awesome experience. I thought it sucked that I couldn't fly, but at least I was really fast. I wanted to go with him to the club, but he said again that as soon as I was ready to be among humans I was to say in the house. He kept Maria Star away from me. I felt lonely without people around, but then again I was used to it.

The last night of that week he said that I was progressing well and that he felt comfortable with me feeding from a human. I was so excited. I was so over the bagged stuff.

When he came back he brought in a young woman with brown hair, she looked like she was in her early 20's. I recognized her as one of the waitresses from the club. She also looked dazed and out of it. I tried to read her, but I couldn't.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" he replied looking at her.

"I can't hear her thoughts... it's blocked, all I'm getting is white noise. I heard that a lot in the club." I told him.

"Well she has been glamoured, a safety issue. I do not normally bring humans to my resting place." He said. Hmm… I guess that's what the white noise meant.

"Is that why there are so many humans in the club? I was wondering how you kept them from telling about ya'll." I said and felt a little uneasy, thinking about Bill and how he kept me with him.

"Be assured little one, they are all there of their own will. We have rules as you know… Mr. Compton perished breaking them." He said and I smiled at the memory. "But yes, each night before they leave, we glamour them into believing it is an exclusive sex club, also with secrecy to us being Vampires. If they try to speak of it to anyone they will not be able to." He finished.

"Take it off. I want to make sure she's okay with this." I told him. He looked her in the eyes and she suddenly came to. She looked at him with lust in her eyes then took me in and smiled at me. "Do you know what I am?" I asked her. Eric went to sit in the chair near my bed.

"Yes, Mistress." She said.

"Will you allow me to feed from you?" I asked.

"Yes, Mistress." She said kneeling at my feet and giving me access to her throat. I looked at Eric.

'_What do I do?" _I spoke to him telepathically.

'_Take her, pay attention to her heartbeat. When you hear her pulse slow to a beat every 3 seconds, it is when you know you've had enough. I told you about our saliva and its properties. Go ahead." _He reminded me. I already knew about the blood. Bill and his many beatings taught me about that.

'_I'm worried.' _I grimaced.

'_Do not fear I am here. I will intercede if you get carried away.'_ he replied with that sexy ass grin of his.

I took her hand, pulled her to her feet, sat down on the bench at the end of my bed, and she knelt in front of me again. I looked at the pulse point in her throat and my mouth started to water. I bent to it and smelt her, she smelt divine. I licked her throat and bit. Her blood flowed into my mouth and I closed my eyes I was in ecstasy. Her soft moans where making me hot she made it worst by rubbing at my tits. I ignored that feeling and concentrated on her heartbeat. When I heard it slow I reluctantly pulled away then licked it to stop the flow, then I bit into my finger to heal the wound. He stood and pulled the woman to her feet. He started to glamour her then stopped to look at me.

'_Do you want to try and glamour her?'_ he asked mentally.

'_Sure, what do I do?'_ I stood in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"_Look into her eyes and force your will into her mind."_ He said coming to stand behind me with his hands on my shoulders. I thought about what to say and then it came to me.

'_You came here to have sex with me and this hot blonde guy. You will forget everything else that happened tonight. He's gonna take you home now okay? _I said telepathically and pictured the three of us together. After I said it I searched for memories of me feeding on her and got only the sex.

"Yes, Mistress." She said dazed.

"Excellent, little one." Eric said I turned to look at him and his eyes were full of pride. I jumped him and after my first orgasm he said he had to take the woman home. I didn't want him to leave, but he had to. So sucked it up.

The next few nights we repeated the process with different humans from the club. Eric told me that I was taking to this life with great finesse. I asked him why I got so horny when I fed and he told me that feeding was often linked to sex, but I never had sex with any of the humans even though they were more than willing. I just fucked Eric after I was done with them.

One night while feeding I had the feeder sitting in a chair and I was behind her bent over her neck. Eric came up behind me and started to rub against me. I pulled away when the lust became unbearable.

"Fuck me Eric." I said and he took me from behind while I continued to feed. The experience was more than I could handle. He had to pull me away from this one.

A month after being stuck in the house night after night. Eric finally said I was ready to be out. So he took me to the club. When we got there he took me into his office. Pam was in there sitting at his desk.

"Eric." She nodded to him "Little sister." She said looking at me with a sneer.

'_What the fuck is her problem?' _I thought to myself and I heard Eric chuckle. I didn't feel comfortable in here with her. It was so obvious she still didn't like me.

"Eric, can we go out to the club?" I asked him. She was instantly in my face with her fangs down.

"You will address him as Master." She hissed.

"Why? I don't see any other Vamps in here." I sassed "You called him Eric." I finished crossing my arms holding returning her glare. She was about to say something back to me when Eric interrupted. We both looked at him.

"Girls, girls. Do not fight." He chuckled again. "Sookie, Pam is right. When we are here at the club, no matter what you must call me Master. Pam is able to call me Eric here because I have already released her. She only calls me Master out of respect. We cannot take any chances on anyone hearing you call me by my name. It is not done."

"Fine… whatever." I relented and looked down.

"Pamela, take her out and show her around, I have work to do here." He said dismissing us as he sat at his desk. "You girls behave." He spoke out as she waved me ahead.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked her.

"I don't. Emotions such as those I don't waste my time on. You are not worthy until you've proven it." she said.

She was all business showing me around the club. After I fed I sat at the booth she showed me to be Eric's personal one. For a couple of hours I just sat back and watched everything that was going on. I tried to get into the brains of the Vampires and found that I could, but I had to concentrate on a particular one to do it. The few I looked into were all disgusting and I again thanked whatever God that sent me Eric.

'_Eric, I can 'hear' the Vampires out here.' _I told him and in a minute he was sitting next to me.

'_Do not tell anyone of this. You will not live long if it is known and even I will not be able to protect you.' _He said I kept my face free of emotion even though I was rioting with worry and fear inside. It was good thing I already perfected the expressionless face of a Vampire when I was still human. Eric pushed calm at me and I felt better.

.

**.**

**EPOV**

After spending so much time with Sookie these past few nights, I am pleased with how she is taking to this life. When I take her out to work on the physical aspects of her new life she continues to beguile me, not even a week after awakening and she has pretty much already mastered the physical aspects of our being. She is extremely fast and her instincts are outstanding. The emotional aspect still worries me. She hides them from her outward appearance as well as any Vampire centuries old, but inside they are a riot. I feel her impatience and dissatisfaction every time she feeds from the bags of blood so I decided it's time for her to try from the source.

When I get to the club this night I see the questions in all of my retinue. I need to calm them down and kill all the ridiculous rumors. I seek out one of my loyal waitresses Belinda and ask her if she will volunteer to be Sookie's feeder tonight and she nods in the positive, so I tell her to get her things. As she leaves I call only key Vampires that help me run the club, Clancy, Maxwell, Indira, and Longshadow for our weekly meeting. Pam stays in the club proper to supervise the evening's preparations.

"As you all know I have been spending a lot of time away from the club these past few nights. I wanted to clear up the reason as there are many going about. The Queen has alerted me of the great Revelation, but that is not the reason. That will not come to pass for a few more years…" I pause as I take in all the relieved looks. Many Vampires are not keen on outing ourselves due to the potential danger to us. I myself think it would be very lucrative seeing as many humans embrace the supernatural since it has mostly died with the evolving science. In this day it's not hard to find willing feeders and play things. "...and there are no plans of me over throwing the Queen. Of course if that were the case you would all be apart of the planning." I finish.

"So it's true then… you turned that little breather that Compton was keeping against her will." Longshadow stated.

"Yes. None of you have had Children, but were once yourselves. I expect you all too be extra diligent in my absence while I get her accustomed to our ways." I replied.

"I don't understand Sheriff. It was rumored that she was immune to glamour surely you would have just killed her. Why change her?" Clancy asked.

"It is not your place to question my reasons." I level him with a menacing stare "But, I will tell you that she will be a force to be reckoned with. She has taken to this life with great finesse and under my tutelage she will be amazing." I look at each of them. None of them show any worry or concern "Is there anything else?"

"No Sheriff." They all say.

"Very good. I will be back later tonight for closing." I say and they all leave to go about their duties. I go and get the breather, glamour her, and bring her back to the house for Sookie.

When I approach the door of the house I feel Sookie's excitement. I enter with Belinda and feel confusions past across the Bond then worry. I assure her that she has nothing to concern herself with. Before she begins to feed I remind her of what to do while feeding. I watch and listen to Belinda to make sure Sookie does not take too much, just as I am about to interfere Sookie pulls herself away. I walk up to them and take Belinda to glamour, then decide to let Sookie give it a try. I am curious to see if she will be capable of it. She already has access to the minds of humans I am certain she will do well. When I see the ease in which she completed the glamour and the feeding. I am further impressed with her. I am suddenly flushed with joy from her and it feeds my own. The next few nights I bring more humans for her to feed from and she is shown that she is capable of doing this on her own without my guidance.

One night while watching Sookie as she takes a human, I suddenly cannot hold back. Watching her feed and hearing her moans and feeling her pleasure are too much. I walk up behind her and take hold of her breast pinching as they harden, I rub myself against her. When she asks me to take her I remove her jeans and thong and enter her. The lust and excitement coming from her feeds my own and I almost let her get carried away with the feeding. I gently pull her away and bend her over the bed and continue to fuck her until we both come to our end.

When I decide that Sookie is ready to be at the club, I tell my child Pam. She is not please with Sookie's progress of course she does not voice it, but she cannot hide it from me. Pamela, like Sookie took to this life with ease, though unlike Sookie she was able to be controlled. I am not looking forward to this.

When we enter I hear Sookie think of Pam, I chuckle. Pam is going to make things hard for Sookie, this I already know. I tell myself that I will not interfere and let them work on getting to know each other; I tell them to go out into the club and give them the chance so I can get some work done. I pay attention to what Sookie is feeling in case I need to be with her I hear her call to me. I am instantly at her side telling her of the importance of secrecy. I feel fear flood her and I attempt to calm her.

This is a very useful way to weed out all of the worthless Vampires in my retinue. I look to each of them. They all approach when called to meet my new Child.

'_Tell me which are loyal and which I need to get rid of.'_ I say and Longshadow is the first to approach. I feel disgust come from Sookie. _'Tell me.' _I demand.

'_There's nothing wrong with him when it comes to you, he's just a sick fuck.' _She says and I laugh to myself.

'_Indeed Longshadow is in many ways like Compton, but he is not foolish when it comes to our laws.'_ I say.

More of them approach throughout the night and I feel nothing out of the ordinary. When Clancy approaches I feel her stiffen.

'_What is that matter, little one?' _I ask mentally.

"_Nothing, he's loyal to you. He, Maxwell, and Indira are the most loyal to you. Pam of course there's no question. They would fight to the death for you. The rest are okay they really like working for you.' _she says. She is calm again and I feel that she can be left on her own.

"Will you be alright out here on your own? I have things to finish and we will leave shortly." I say to her.

"Okay." She replies with a smile and I take my leave to finish my work.

* * *

><p>Please Review, thanks!<p> 


	4. Sibling Rivalry

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed**

***** Special thanks to Vilannh, who takes the brunt of my "venting" LOVE YOU! *****

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns them; Alan Ball owns Yvetta**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

**.**

**My Living Death**

**Sibling Rivalry - Chapter 3**

**SPOV**

The months rolled on by… I spent a couple hours a week visiting with Maria Star, when she would bring us our dry cleaning and other menial things. At first it was with "parental" supervision, but Eric and Maria Star both felt like I could be trusted not to eat her. Sometimes she or I would cook dinner for her. She'd eat while I had my bag-o-blood and we'd catch up on each other's lives. She told me she was dating a guy in her Pack named Alcide and things were getting serious. I was happy for her, she was happy that I was still alive (kinda). I also found out that I could _'hear' _her clear as a bell now. I could even tell what type of animal she could change into. It was kinda like I saw her wolf form in her brain. I knew from the picture in her mind that she changed into a dark brown wolf with reddish highlights. She was just a beautiful in her wolf form as she was in her human.

Things between Pam and me were antagonistic at best. She got a really hot human from Estonia named Yvetta, through a human trafficking cell in New York. She was incredibly happy to be here (go figure) she didn't even need to be glamoured. She grew up believing in the supernatural and she was one of the permanent feeders that stayed here at the club. She was Eric's favorite feed and fuck. Pam would always stand within hearing range to tell Yvetta that he was ready for her; she knew it made me jealous. I was always insulting Pam's looks and clothes, even glamoured fangbangers into rejecting her, as vain as she is it really hurt her feelings or pissed her off or whatever. Eric lost his patience with the both of us and just let us fuck with each other, as long as we behaved out in the club. One night it all came to a head. There I was sitting at my booth, minding my own business while having my dinner when Pam came up to me.

"What. The. Fuck… do you think you are doing? She is mine." She hissed. I pulled away from the woman.

"Fuck off Pammy, she offered." I said just as I was about to sink my fangs back into my delicious meal, she grabbed my hair and threw me across the club.

"You fucking bitch!" I yelled and ran at her.

All you could see was two blurs of white, red from my dress and black from hers. Pam was way stronger than me so needless to say she was kicking my ass, but I was faster so I got a few good swipes in. She finally got me pinned against a wall with her fangs at my throat about to rip out my trachea.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" came Eric's roar. The Maker command laced with his words brought us both to our knees. _'How dare you embarrass yourselves and ME here! Get in my office now.' _He finished mentally.

"Yes Master." We both replied out loud. With our heads bowed we made our way back into the back.

We both knelt in front of his desk and waited for him. When he finally came in he was not a happy Vamp Daddy… He came in and sat, then stared at us for what felt like forever.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked when he finally spoke.

"She fed from my pet. She knows the rules. Clearly she did it to piss me off." Pam said livid.

"Sookie." He tsked saying my name like you would a naughty child. I had to stifle a laugh. Pam hissed at me.

"Sookie, go and wait for me outside at the car." He said flatly.

"Yes Master." I replied, got up, bowed, and did what he asked. As I closed the door behind me I stayed to listen to him scold Pam.

"I am surprised with your actions Pamela, Sookie I understand…" was all I heard until Clancy caught me. I smiled a 'ooops busted' type of smile and turned to walk out the back door.

My dress was ripped during the fight I tried to fix it to make it look better, but all I did was make it look trashy. I sighed and lay across the hood of Eric's corvette and closed my eyes.

When I heard voices approach me, I reached out to hear them. I _'heard'_ one of them think that he wanted a piece of ass. Then out loud began to plan with his buddies on having mine. I just lay there…_'I could take them all with my eyes closed'_ I thought to myself. When they got closer I propped myself up on my elbows.

"What's up? Not smart to be out here all by your lonesome, lying out like that. You look like you're waiting for something I wanna give you." the one that initiated the gang bang said as walked toward me. I smiled at him and put my leg up to his chest before he could get any closer. Remembering that Eric was already pissed at me, I tried to defuse the situation by being polite.

"Not me sorry, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend." I said as he leaned into my foot. I gently gave him a shove with it… _'Ooops'_ I thought as he went stumbling backwards into his buddies. They laughed at him and pushed him in between them. I could smell from here that they were all drunk.

"Bitch, you're going to pay for that!" he spat pulling out a switchblade, coming back at me. I stopped him with my glare and imagined him on fire. Then suddenly he went up in flames.

"_ERIC!' _I sent telepathically. I sat and watched in horror as the guy screamed as he burned as did his friends. When the back door flew open and Eric filled it the two took off.

"CLANCY! INDIRA!" Eric summoned them, Indira came out first. While Eric's attention was on the site before him, I finally came back to myself and ran into the club passing Clancy to get an extinguisher. In a flash I was back out putting the guy out, while Eric gave instructions to them to go after the other two. Clancy was eyeing me suspiciously; until Eric barked at him then he took off after Indira.

Eric pulled me into his office and told me to stay put, then went back out to wait for the cavalry that was already coming. An hour later he came back in.

"That was a huge mess I had to clean up." He said sitting at his desk putting his feet up.

'_Clancy's at the door listening.'_ I thought to him. He looked toward the door.

"Do you need something, Clancy?" he said in a normal tone. I could _'hear' _Clancy curse, I chuckled… dumbass! He came in looking like I did earlier when he caught me. I pinched my lips together.

"How did you do that?" Clancy asked me. Eric didn't say anything so I answered him with a question of my own.

"Do what?" I honestly had no clue what he was talking about… a lot happened tonight.

"I saw you sitting on the car one second and the next you were out there putting the guy out. How'd you do that?" he said confused.

"What the heck are you talking about? I saw you as I passed by coming in here." I said blowing him off… he's stupid.

"No, I saw you sitting on the car when I was coming out then all of a sudden you were standing in front of the guy putting him out." he said again. I puzzled over that. Eric looked confused too. _'This bitch ain't right. Northman needs to get rid of her.' _He thought. My head shot up in his direction after he finished that thought and I took him into my gaze.

"It's none of your business Clancy, what I do. You are gonna forget about all this." I said pushing my will at him.

"It's none of my business." He replied dazed. Then shook his head and looked at Eric "You needed me, Sheriff?"

"Has everything been cleaned and taken care of?" Eric asked smoothly.

"Yes." He looked confused "I reported that to you, didn't I?" he finished.

"I was just reassuring Sookie. That is all Clancy, thank you." Eric said dismissing him. _'Let's go home we cannot discuss this here.'_ He thought to me as he got up.

I was terrified. Eric was silent to me in all ways. I didn't know why he was the only one I could _'hear'_ and he didn't either. No matter how hard I tried, he was Fort Knox. He felt my panic, took my left hand, rubbed circles into my palm, and pushed calm into me.

.

**.**

**EPOV**

I was sitting going over my emails and I felt anger rise in Pam, from Sookie I felt amusement and irritation. This was nothing new so I continued to work. Then I feel a sharp pain from Sookie, a second later Pam. I pinched the bridge of my nose and blew out an unnecessary breath.

"These two will be the death of me." I sighed and got up to see what was wrong now.

I enter into the main part of the club to see Sookie about to be sent to her final death by Pam. I command them to stop and send them to my office. I walk around the club to see if there needed anything to be fixed. I got some amused, some excited, and some envious looks from the visiting Vampires. My Vampires were used to the 'sibling rivalry'. I go to take my place on my throne and let my two darling girls… what is it the vermin say… 'Let them cook?'… ah yes… 'Let them _stew'_ for a moment.

After about an hour I figured it was time to deal with my pride and my joy. I sat at my desk watching and feeling them. Pam was still pissed and Sookie was still amused. Sookie must have caused this little disagreement. I finally asked what the problem was this time and Pam's anger was caused by Sookie's disrespect. Understandable, I say Sookie's name condescendingly. When she tries not to laugh she further angers Pam. I roll my eyes and tell Sookie to wait outside. After she's gone I look at Pam.

"I am surprised with your actions Pamela, Sookie I understand. She's still young and has still not mastered her emotions. You on the other hand are over 200 years old yet you are still acting like in insolent teenager…" I berate her. "…and to fight like that in front of all those visiting Vampires."

"She fed from my pet! She should be punished." She hissed.

"Pamela, she is of our blood. We do not attack what is ours, you know better. This thing with Sookie has gone too far. It WILL stop." I command. "What am I to do for your punishment? Think about it... I'll let you choose. Go get changed and get back out to the club. I will deal with Sookie." I say dismissing her.

"Yes Master." She says as rises, then leaves.

I suddenly hear Sookie call me and feel her panic. I fly out the back and see a bonfire of a man and two others runoff. I summon Clancy and Indira. While I stand there wondering how on earth Sookie did this, when I took her in, she had nothing in her hands I looked around to see if there was anything that may have caused it, but I found nothing.

"Oh Goddess, what did he do to deserve that?" Indira mused out loud.

"Go get them... fix how they remember this." I tell them. Sookie is suddenly there putting the man out with a fire extinguisher. Indira takes off and Clancy is still there looking at Sookie. "Clancy!" I snap and off he goes. I take Sookie into the office and tell her to wait. I can already hearing the sirens coming. One of the other two must have called them. I curse under my breath and wait for them to arrive. Indira and Clancy have both men back in time as the cops, ambulance, and firefighters arrive.

"Can you tell me what happened here Mr.?" the detective asked me.

"Northman." I reply

"You own this building?"

"Yes."

"What type of business is it and were these men in there tonight?" he asked.

"This is a private club and No." I said ready to glamour if necessary.

"The 911 call we got said that a woman did this." He said looking at his notebook.

"I have no idea what happened. I was made aware of this man by an employee coming out for a smoke; he was the one that put him out." I answer nodding at the body "These two men here I believe were with this gentleman, perhaps they know what happened." I say gesturing at the two cowering to the side.

"Uh, huh. Well I'll need to talk to this employee of yours." He says then walks over to the men, he then talks to Clancy.

"Mr. Northman, thank you for your time. I got everything I need from those two. We'll be taking them into custody." He said, nodded and walked off.

After all the interrogations are done and the human law is satisfied with story the two men told. They all leave. The man Sookie set on fire died from his burns.

I go back to Sookie. I cannot find the words. I am torn between disappointment, pride and confusion. I do not enjoy not understanding what is going on. I have not lived over a 1,000 years for being a step behind. Sookie is still an enigma that I have not figured out. When I speak, she tells me about Clancy. I call him in and wait curious to see what he is up to. I did not like the way he was looking at Sookie earlier.

He and Sookie have a back and forth confused argument. As I listen I think that Sookie's telepathic power has possibly evolved. With Clancy's explanation perhaps she is able to teleport as well. Interesting. I wonder if there are other Vampires out there with that ability. I make a mental note to research that. I am further shocked to see that she has the ability to glamour Vampires. I look at her and wonder if she kept this information from me, by the looks of her she is not surprised and does not feel as so. When he turns his attention back to me I answer as if nothing just passed. I tell Sookie we must leave and discuss this elsewhere in case there were other curious Vampires around. I thought of how I was going to figure all this out and wonder if she will be honest with me. She has never done anything to make me doubt her, but she is as I said an intriguing creature. For such a young age she is able to hide her emotions and facial features in front of others. I am not completely sure she is able to manipulate the Bond as well. Then I feel how she feels as we make our way home I try to comfort her.

When we got to the house I led her into my chambers. This is the first time I've had her in here. I thought maybe showing her a little more trust, she'd return it in kind.

"Wow. So this is where you sleep?" she said running a hand over the comforter. I sit on the bed and pat a hand inviting her to join me she smiles and hops upon to it. She looks at me and sighs "Eric, I honestly don't know what happened tonight... all of it, with the exception of the thing with Pam. The night is a mystery to me as much as you." she says.

"Tell me all of it leave nothing out, we will figure it out together." I say gently.

"I don't know... with the guy I just imagined him on fire and up he went. With Clancy, I ran passed him I saw him clear as day. The glamour thing I've never tried it with a Vamp before so again I didn't know I could do it." She looked me right in the eye. I could feel that there was no deceit in her speech. I think about the time that has passed since Sookie has risen to this new life and it hits me. I thought of how often she takes my blood during sex. I quickly take stock of all her qualities: She could speak to others and me with her mind. She could read Vampire minds and is able to see the Were's mind more clearly. She is exceptional with glamouring humans, now she can also use it against Vampires. She was always extraordinarily fast, but not at the speed Clancy spoke of it was if she teleported.

"Tell me what you felt when you said you "ran passed" Clancy." I asked

"It was just like I said I just thought of getting a fire extinguisher to put the guy out and I shot off to get one. I saw him though, all of you while going to get it. It didn't feel anything really while I was running. It was kinda the same with the guy, I just thought of him burning and he went up." She said again confused.

"Sookie, I believe that having my blood often may be enhancing your abilities. It seems as though you are able to manifest what you are thinking now."

"Is that a bad thing Eric?" she asked worry flooding me.

"Of course not, little one. It is incredible. No one will be able to hurt us, but…" I start as I take her face into my hands.

"…but we can't tell anyone about this. I know." She finished for me. I smiled and kissed her passionately. This creature thinks that I am a gift. She could not be more wrong. She is truly the gift. She's more than a powerful weapon. She's made my heartbeat again. I could never imagine in my 1,000 years of life that I would love anyone the way I love her.

"I love you, Sookie." I whisper looking in her eyes. They well up with bloody tears.

"I love you too." She kisses me softly. I slowly undress her and allow her to do the same to me. She moved up to the center of the bed as I climb up and follow her never taking our eyes off of each other. I open her thighs and lower my head into her sex. She watches intently as I open her up and lick her clit. She shivers at my touch.

"Oh god Eric, that is just. Mmmmm." She moans still watching, I slowly slide three fingers inside her. I pump them in and out slowly and curl them to hit her spot, while I lick and nip at her clit. She bucks into me and her moans get louder. I think of the first time I fed from her while she was still human. I am delighted of her acceptance of this act; it is the closes I can get to the memory of her taste. When she cums in my mouth I drink it the tonic that is more exquisite than anything I've ever tasted next to her human blood. I kiss my way up her body and stop at her breast. I bite into her because I know she likes it and take a few pulls. Now she has my blood it's not the same as it was. I have never felt fully sated from any other bloodbag that I have fed from since and I ache with missing her flavor. Then I kiss my way up to her lips and enter her and make love to her until the dawn takes us.

**A/N: This is my most favorite chapter so far… I had a ball writing it. Please let me know if you had as much fun reading it…. the story is getting dark again so beware ;) –Viktoria**


	5. Kiss & Make up

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns all of SVM; Alan Ball/HBO owns TB**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

**.**

**My Living Death**

**Kiss & Make up – Chapter 4**

**SPOV**

The next night I tried to apologize to Pam. She just nodded in acceptance. Apparently her choice wasn't a good enough punishment. She thought wearing the Goth wear was punishment enough so he gave us a choice of… bag-o-blood for a month (nothing fresh), clean the toilet at the club for a week, or suspension of spending privileges. While I took the chore of cleaning the toilet (cause it really was my fault), Eric took her credit cards away for a week. I'm sure she was still pissed at me, but at least she didn't cause any trouble. Eric made me promise to stop messing with her. So I did.

Sitting in my booth at the club reminiscing on last night I relive it with smile on my face. Eric and I made love for the first time since I died. He told me he loved me last night. I knew he loved me, but in the Maker/Child way. I never imagined that he'd share the way I loved him.

"Sookie, you look like you are having a good night." Indira's voice cut through my reverie.

"I am. I always do." I said with a wink. Just then I get Yvetta's thoughts and she's going to feed Eric. I am suddenly so jealous I get dizzy with it.

"Perhaps I spoke to soon." Indira said wearily taking in my expression.

"Excuse me, Indira." I said getting out of the booth. I stopped myself and made myself calm down._ 'Okay Sookie get a grip. You have no right to be jealous of him feeding, you do it.' _I thought to myself. I paced in front of entrance to the back hall that leads to Eric's office. _'Two minutes, that's all it takes for him to feed.'_ When the time was up I went to his office and opened the door just as he pulled away.

"Palun Master, ma vajan sind mu sees." she said as she grinded her ass into him.

"Mitte enam minu lemmikloom, nüüd välja tulla." He responds sitting back in his chair smiling at me. She pouts and shoots me a hateful glare. I didn't know what just passed between them and I didn't care. He can feed on her all he wants but she ain't fucking him no more.

"Buh bye, Yvetta." I say looking at her. She huffs, stands, and walks out. I sit at the edge of his desk and give him a devious grin.

"What's the matter my love? You're not jealous are you?" he said with a smug smile.

"I should ask you that. That looks painful." I say ignoring his second question nodding at the bulge in his jeans. "Let me take care of that for you." I say cutting off the button to his jeans with my fingernail then ripping the front of it completely off to release his cock from its painful looking prison. "Blue balls _suck_ for a Vampire too, I hear." I say as I turn and lift my skirt. "Oh look at that. Great minds think alike." I say showing him I too was going commando. I lowered myself on his shaft and he moaned at how wet I was for him. I leaned back against him and kissed him while he held me at my waist lifting me up and down onto him. Pam comes into the office in the middle of our fuck session.

"Oh my, I hope I'm not interrupting." She says in her sweet but bored tone as she walks over to us. Eric pulls away from my lips and I hiss at her.

"Girls, you really need to end this non-sense. It is time to kiss and make up." He chuckles.

"I'm game." Pam purrs.

"Will you stop being a bitch to me?" I asked her.

"Sookie, being a bitch is my Vampire gift." She smirks and I laughed.

She leaned into take her kiss and I met her. A soft kiss at first then she ran her tongue along my bottom lip. Her lips were so soft and her tongue was like silk. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in to deepen the kiss and she rips my top off. Eric starts thrusting into me again as Pam and I kiss. I move her in front of us and push her down to the desk.

"Ooh Sookie, you are just one surprise after another aren't you." she jabs.

"Shut the fuck up Pam, don't ruin it." I quip. She and Eric laugh.

She kicked off her stilettos and her toe finds my clit, then she starts to rub at it. With her other foot propped on the arm of Eric's chair she leans back. I lean over her leg and into open her up and think of what Eric did to me last night and do the same to Pam. I ate her pussy while Eric fucked me. After she came, she kissed me again then moved down to my tits, then lower into my sex. With being fucked and eaten at the same time, I thought for sure my head was going to explode. It was such an amazing experience I never came so hard. Being with both of them at the same time, I felt like that electric current that I always felt with Eric ran through us all. I've never been with a woman. I never cared for being eaten, because of my past. Eric changed my mind last night. I guess being a Vampire sex is sex, a craving is a craving you satisfy it anyway you can.

After that night Eric and I decided to tell her everything about my abilities. Pam and I were never with each other again sexually. She told me that after a few decades I'd change my mind and that she could wait.

A year later things were better for my little "family". Eric and I worked on my abilities and I was in total control of them. I've completely embraced the life of the Vampire. I had the whole jealous possession quality down. Eric was _'MINE'_ and I was his. The night he told me he loved me he's never fucked anyone else but me.

I got a new job at the club too. Eric called it a "Procurer" I would go out looking for willing feeders. It was a simple thing really. I'd find some who I thought was attractive (naturally) then I'd start up a conversation with them while getting into their brains. I'd ask leading questions about movies and books about Vampires, and what if they were real. If I they weren't open to the thought of Vampires I'd glamour myself from them, if they were... meaning… I'd see their fantasies of being with a Vampire, I'd invite them to the club and we'd try them out. If they freaked well then off they went without their memory of the experience. 99.9% of the time they stayed. I made the club a lot of money.

One night at the club, I got a blast from the past. One of the men that my Uncle "loaned" me out to came in with a visiting Vamp. Every memory of my human life came flooding back to me. Eric was instantly at my side, while I stood there in shock and shaking with rage.

'_What is the matter, little one?' _he thought at me.

'_That guy there he was one of the men that hurt me.' _I thought back while picturing him in my head "Can I?" I asked out loud.

"He belongs to another, Sookie." He replied.

'_Please?' _I begged.

"Very well, give him Yvetta, she's become a problem." He replied. I reached up on my toes with the biggest smile and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hi there! I'm Sookie are you attached to your little pet here?" I asked brightly, hiding what I was really feeling. The Vamp looked at me with slatted eyes.

"Yes, he is mine." He replied just as Yvetta walked up.

"Wanna trade?" I asked jerking my head in her direction. The Vamp looked at her and smiled a fangy smile, I rolled my eyes. Of course he would she was hot. I took hold of her with my gaze.

"Yvetta, you belong to this guy here, now." I told her, nodding to the Vampire.

"Okay." she said dazed.

"Doesn't she belong to the Sheriff?" the guy questioned.

"No, didn't I just say she belongs to you? What you think he can't get another one just like her?" I snapped.

"Why do you want him? He asked.

"Unfinished business, which is none of yours… you want her or not?" I looked at him with a glare. He nodded, yes.

I took the guy down to the basement and locked him up while I figured out what I was going to do with him. I didn't want to kill him... yet. Like Uncle Bartlett and Bill, he was not a good guy. I suddenly felt like I needed closure. I was freer now, but still haunted by my past. Seeing this guy brought every pain I've felt as a human back, just the thought that those men were still out there possibly hurting other girls was filling me with rage.

The next night (after the guy I had locked up at the club told me some of his buddies hung out at a bar back in Bon Temps that just opened called Merlotte's) Pam and I went to see if maybe I could find more of the guys that beat and raped me. We were both wearing cut off shorts and baby T's to look younger. When we walked in she and I got a lot of looks. I opened up my shields and found there were two were-panthers and a Shifter, they gave us that hardest stares. The Shifter behind the bar walked over to us… I saw that he favored a collie.

"Hey ladies, what can I get for you?" He asked.

"We'll just have some cokes thanks." I said.

"I don't want any trouble from you two you hear?" He leaned into me and whispered with a nervous smile. I think he was trying to make it look like he was flirting, so I smiled back and nodded slightly.

Pam and I just sat there bull shitting while I scoped the place out and my, oh my, if I wasn't just the luckiest bitch. I caught him in my gaze and told him to meet us outside in 10 minutes. Pam and I got up threw money on the table and left.

When we got outside we stood near our car under a huge oak and waited. When I heard the guy's thoughts coming out Pam and I started to make out.

"Hot damn if that ain't a sight! I'm not really into dykes, but can I get in on that action?" he asked rubbing him self.

I dug into his brain and telegraphed everything I was getting from his mind to Pam. With a lip curled in disgust in reaction to his thoughts, she said. "Ugh, really Sookie?" Then looking at him she asked "What do you have against Lesbians anyway, it's not like you wouldn't fuck just about anything." He looked stumped for a second and stopped rubbing himself. '_Dumbass hick'_ I thought.

"Maybe you should be a bit clearer on what he likes, Pam?" I stated.

"Hookers, Sheep… or is that a goat?" Pam ticked off her fingers looking at me confused.

"What the fu…" he started but I cut him off.

"Goat I think." I reply with a laugh, then looking into his eyes again I said "You like 13 year old girls too, don't you Milton?" I pushed all my memories and the pain of what he did to me at the same time willing him to be quiet. He gripped his head in his hands and passed out.

We took him back to the club and locked him up with the other pedophile. The next few nights Pam and I hunted down the others. With all of them rounded up I was ready to exact my revenge on them. I'm not usually keen on killing, but I considered this a public service. These men were scum and didn't deserve to live their lives while ruining others who were innocent.

I didn't even need any toys this time all the torture I caused was all in the mind. I remembered every detail of fear and pain I had of what they did to me from my own memory and of all the other little girls they violated from the men. Then I made each and every one of the men think and feel as if it was happening to them. Everything that was buried deep in me, I let it go and gave it all to them. Then I dug out their worst fears and used it against them. I made sure that they were all aware of what the other was going through. I basically terrified them all to death. It was so satisfying. I got rid of all the hurt I felt in my human life, but I didn't feel quite right. When I got home later that night Eric was waiting for me in my room.

"Little one, we need to talk." He said as he reached for me. I went to him, but before I got there I sank to my knees and cried. He picked me up and cradled me to his chest. It felt like I cried for hours I felt so weak from the blood lost and it was well past the dawn so even he had the bleeds.

.

**EPOV**

Sitting on my throne pleased at the turn of the year. Both my girls are getting on famously. Pam has actually become very protective of Sookie. Sookie's new task of procurer was such a brilliant idea. With her ability we had a influx of willing feeders. She also made sure that it was peaceful among the clientele. That brought more Vampires come to enjoy what Fangtasia has to offer. My little empire is doing very well.

Suddenly I get emotions from Sookie that I've never felt from her before, concerned I go to her. She tells me of a man and shows him to me. Though he belongs to another the desperation she feels, how could I deny her what she wants?

The next few nights she and Pam hunt down all the other men. I am weary of the growing hurt and rage coming from my Child. I know she needs to do this so I do not interfere. I am confident that Pam is keeping an eye on her to make sure she does nothing to threaten our secrecy.

On the night of her reckoning I am almost crippled by all the pain and rage coming from her. I leave the club so that I do not stop her. _'She needs this to be done'_ I tell myself and fly home. I go into her room hours later when I feel that she is a void and await her arrival. I thought that this maybe a good thing, but feeling her joy and happiness every night was like a drug to me and did not want it to end. She is like a light in my darkness. I could not bear for her to grow cold and have her turn into a cruel and hateful Vampire. When she enters the room I see that her face is too void of all emotion.

"Little one, we need to talk." I say as I reached for her. She came to me then collapsed in tears. I could then feel her guilt, I suppose from what she did to the men that hurt her. I picked her up to comfort her and took some of her hurt. When she started to tire from the lost of blood her tears were causing and it being well past dawn, the bleeds did not help. I kissed her on the top of her head and go to get her and myself some blood.

"I'm worried about you, my love. Talk to me." I said after she had a few bags of blood.

"It's done, there's nothing to worry about." She replied. I knew she wasn't being honest with me. I laid back against the head board pulling her on top of me.

"I do not want you growing cold, Sookie." I said.

"Kinda late for that, ya' think." She mumbled into my chest sarcastically.

"This is not a joke, Sookie. I've seen it happen, I've done it myself." I chided then I opened myself up to her for the first time. I let her feel all of the things I've kept buried deep within me pain, anger, and sorrow. So that she could feel I understood what she was going through. Her body shivered with the assault.

"What happen to you?" she asked looking up at me holding on tighter.

"My Maker was sadistic. He took pleasure in causing pain and fear in his Children... me especially. I was from a Royal family in my human time I was proud, vain… being a warrior I was fearless and strong. He made sure that he broke me. I have experienced the same things you have, from him. I locked up myself up never to feel emotions again." He said.

"You're not cold." she stated in disbelief. I chuckled.

"Before you came into my life, little one I was very much so." I replied.

"What about Pam you love her." she challenged.

"True… Pam I chose, for her beauty and for companionship. I was lonely when I came across her. You see how she is. I did not love her quite the same as I do you. I'm proud of her. She fierce, truly a Maker's dream Child." I said and she smiled.

"Well, well, you know for a Big Bad Viking Vampire your such a softie when it comes to us girls." She said and kissed me then licking away the blood coming from the corner of my mouth.

"What I felt from you tonight, Sookie it wasn't you." I said stopping her.

"I won't grow cold, Eric. Not when I have you to love and care for me." she said and curled up closer to me. I felt her determination through the Bond.

"Good." I said and kissed her on the top of the head again then we let the day take us.

**.**

**A/N: How did ya'll like the _pink_ lemonade? I swear I blushed writing it, LOL… ;)**

**Please Review**

**_Google_ Translations:**

**"Palun Master, ma vajan sind mu sees" = "Please Master, I need you inside me."**

**"Mitte enam minu lemmikloom, nüüd välja tulla" = "Not anymore my pet, get out."**


	6. Meeting the Queen

**A/N: I saw that a lot of authors use photos to give readers a visual… all the main characters in this chap are the same for me… (Sookie/Anna, Eric/Alex, Sophie/Rachel etc.) but…. Andre, I didn't have anyone in mind… After I wrote out his description I went in search for my perfect Andre… and G_aspard Ulliel _was who I found_. _The link to the picture of him that gave me inspiration to choose him is on my profile page (Thank you for your help cembria!)…just imagine him with dirty blonde hair and bluer eyes… SO HOT! lol. *clears throat* PLEASE CHECK HIM OUT BEFORE CONTINUING. I added how I see other characters as well ;) Thanks for reading! -Viktoria**

**Not Beta'd all mistakes = mine or FF. *** Thanks to Vilannh for pointing out the obvious mistake in EPOV ;)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed… **

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns all of SVM; Alan Ball/HBO owns all of TB**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

**.**

**.**

**My Living Death**

**Meeting the Queen – Chapter 5**

**SPOV**

After all the shit that went down last week Eric kept a closer eye on me. He didn't need to I was fine. Pam and I had talked about it, she said I even scared her a little bit and I just thought… that was crazy 'cause _**nothing**_ scares her. I was fine! They both finally eased up and everything went back to normal… well as normal as you can get being a vampire living among humans in secret.

I also went out on my own to find a new feeder for Eric since I got rid of Yvetta… she had long jet black hair and looked as though she was American Indian with her high cheek bones, almond shaped brown eyes with gold specks in them, russet colored skin, and pouty lips. I thought she was really beautiful. I dipped into her brain and found that she was a medical student and in debt up to her eye balls. She would do just about anything short of prostitution to get out of it. So I introduced myself and started to talk to her. She said her name was Chenoa. She was incredibly open minded but not a freak. I liked that about her. I invited her to the club and she didn't freak out. She was actually sweet on Eric (then again who the hell wouldn't be?) she understood that he was mine and respected that and was willing to be his feeder. She said… _'Every ones gotta eat right?' _with a nervous laugh, so I glamoured her into secrecy. She got herself an honest way to get out of debt, and I didn't have to put up with hateful thoughts.

With two problems solved, now we have a new problem. Rumors of my "talents" procuring feeders for the club got back to the Queen of Louisiana. When we arrived at Fangtasia one night, Eric received a letter from her:

_Sheriff Northman,_

_I hear you have been busy this past year acquainting a new one to this life. I also hear she is special. I would love to meet her._

_Queen S.A. Leclerq_

Eric never shows any type of emotion on the outside, he rarely let's me feel what's going on, on the inside. He is always in control. Unless we are alone at the house he always maintains his cool. So when I saw anger cross his face after reading the letter. To say I was worried would be a great understatement it would probably be best saying I was scared shitless.

"Master?" I asked wearily.

"Yes, Sookie?" he replied calmly.

"What's wrong?" I prodded.

"The Queen requests an audience with you." he replied.

"Okay… I'm sure you can feel what's going on inside me right now. You're gonna have to give me more details." I persisted.

"Do not worry, my Love. It is not out of the ordinary for a Ruler to want to meet a new subject." He said not looking at me.

"Eric, you're not helping calm me with that explanation and pushing it at me isn't helping either. I feel this way because I saw your face when you read that letter. What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Nothing, I'm sure it's just the rumors of your abilities for procuring, but she is a Queen for a reason, Sookie. I have to assume she has ulterior motives." He said with a stony expression.

"Great! You're supposed to be calming me." I said leaving his office to feed.

So we were due to meet with her Majesty in a week's time. Eric made preparations for our absence at the club leaving Pam in charge and reminded me on how to behave.

On the night that we arrived at court, we were met by the sweetest Vampire I've ever met in my life. His name was Rasul. He was extremely polite and charming.

'_Sookie, you have to remember your place.'_ He warned in my head.

'_Don't worry Eric, I remember.'_ I replied, he smiled and caressed my cheek. Then we were shown to a door being guarded by two mountains of Vampire. Eric greeted them with a slight nod and called them Sigebert and Wybert. They returned his nod.

"Dis' is… new child?" the bigger, older looking one asked, I took him to be Sigebert. Just then I heard a familiar voice humming a tune I haven't heard in ages. As I turned to look I saw one of my Gran's favorite singers. It made me miss her so much.

"Eric, is that who I think it is?" I whispered showing him who I was talking about then looked at him. He just nodded in the positive. I don't know if it was to me or too the question he was asked by the Vampire.

Then the other Vampire said… "She ready for you now." while opening the door.

We stepped into a room that looked like it was the middle of the day with a large in ground swimming pool and about 10 feeders standing in a line wearing swimsuits. I finally found who I assumed was the Queen. She was bent over a blonde woman lying on an elegant chaise lounge and she was feeding from her femoral artery. My fangs instinctively descended.

"Ah… Sheriff." She said after pulling away from the woman. She picked up a hand towel to wipe her mouth. "Please sit." gesturing to two chairs "Oh, are you hungry young one?" She looked over at the feeders. "Go and pick something you like while the Sheriff and I catch up." She said motherly. It was so weird, seeing as how she barely looked older than me.

I looked at Eric and he nodded, but as hungry as I was; I was just too nervous to eat. "No thank you, your Majesty. I'll wait for my Master if you don't mind." I replied with my head bowed and eyes on the floor. I looked up at her through my lashes and I tried to get into her brain, I found that I couldn't. I started to panic and I felt Eric's hand tighten around mine.

"She is a lovely creature, Sheriff and so polite. You always did have an eye for beauty." she said leering at me.

'_I can't hear her, Eric.' _I sent to him while she was speaking.

'_Then I guess we will have to find out what she is up to the old fashioned way.' _He replied. At the same time out loud he said. "Your Majesty, this is my child Sookie Stackhouse."

"Soo-key… what an odd name…" She said to me, shook her head like she was trying to clear it, then to Eric she said "Anyway, how is your child Pam adjusting? I remember well, how children can get when a new one is made." She said with a laugh.

"Yes it was a rough road, but they managed to put away their differences." He said with a chuckle. I looked up at him and smiled.

Just then a super hot Vampire walked in. He looked like he belonged in a boy band. He looked like he was 16 or 17 when he was turned, about 6' tall, had shaggy dirty blonde hair that went down to the middle of his neck, and he was wearing white gauzy cotton tie string pants that hung low on his hips. His body was so perfectly sculpted and when I finally got to his eyes, they were just as blue as Eric's. They could have been brothers in their human life.

"Andre! Say hello to the Sheriff and his child Sookie." She said airily.

"Hello." He said staring at me. If I could still blush I would have. This one I could read and he thought I was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen… even more than his Queen. I ducked my head as if I was blushing 'cause his next thought was... _'I think I'm in love.' _I heard the Queen chuckle as she appraised me again.

I was so flustered with not being able to _'hear'_ her and then with what Andre had thought, I blurted out… "You can hear him, too?" and Eric crushed my hand.

"Explain." The Queen said looking at me through slatted eyes. SHIT! CRAP! DAMN! I thought.

"Well, Eric and I can talk to each other like that." I said with as much calm as I could muster. Eric wasn't helping he open himself up right at that moment to tell me how displeased he was with me. She looked between the both of us. Then a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Yes, I am able to speak with all my Children telepathically, it is my gift; my question is how did you know?" she asked with what looked like an amused look. Of course I couldn't get into her brain to see what she was thinking so I looked into Andre and he was shut up tight as a drum. FUCK!

'_Oh shit, Eric. I'm sorry. What do I say?' _I thought.

"Your Majesty…" Eric began to say, but was cut off with the Queen's hand, while she kept looking at me.

"Uh… you just laughed at nothing in particular when, he walked in?" I answered weakly. Then with more confidence coming from Eric I said "I just assumed every Maker and Child could, since he can with me and Pam. I'm always laughing when I get something from Eri… my Maker." I finished quickly.

"Interesting…" she said tapping her chin. "There is more to you isn't there, Sookie?" I bowed my head again 'cause I was sure I was in so much trouble. "Sheriff, Andre, leave us. I would like to have a private chat with Sookie." She waved her hand at them in dismissal.

"Everyone out." Andre bellowed and all the feeders scurried out one after the other. "Sheriff." He turned to Eric waving him ahead. Eric took one last look at me with a pissed expression.

**.**

**.**

**Queen SA POV**

While everyone was clearing out I watched Sookie as her eyes followed the Viking's retreat. When the door shut behind him she turned her glare on me. I was surprised at what I saw. She had a hard expression, although I could see in her eyes she was nervous, but barely.

"Sookie please sit." I said gesturing to a chaise.

"Thank you, your Majesty." She said softly as she sat.

As I continue to watch her, I thought; very good for such a young age, then again the Viking is her Maker and one of the most outstanding Vampires I've met in my time. I was extremely fortunate to have him agree to swear fealty to me, but… this does not sit well with me. Why would he keep something like her from me, I wonder…

"You can trust me, my dear." I said. She smiled with a slight disbelieving look. "Tell me, why do you think you cannot?" I ask.

"Well from what I've learned about Vampires in power, they're always wanting what someone else has." She replied. I laughed out loud. _'So true'_ I thought… she is so bold, there is something definitely other about her.

"Tell me how you came to be with the Viking?" I asked. It took her a minute to answer "Come now, spill. Just us girls chatting." I urged patting her on the leg.

"Well, I was kidnapped by a Vampire. He helped me get away from him." she said.

"Ah, yes. Compton." I nodded "He was the very worst of our kind. I understand that you were the one who disposed of him?" I asked with a questioning brow.

"Yup." She shrugged "I guess that's why Eric chose to turn Me." she finished.

"You are very fortunate to have the Viking as your Maker he is very wise." I pause looking her in the eyes "I am not one of those greedy Vampires, Sookie. I have more than enough and very happy with what I got. Besides you are a part of that, now. I do not feel the need to separate you from your Maker. For that I'd have to kill him." I said nonchalantly. That must have struck a chord in her 'cause it broke her cool.

"Are you threatening my Maker?" She said shooting up from sitting with rage in her eyes then continued "Cause I'll tell you right now. I will meet the sun the minute I am able to if you kill him and trust me…" the paused looking me straight in the eyes "I. will. do. it." she finished punctuating her last statement.

"Of course not!" I answered aghast. She seemed to have mellowed. "You are very special aren't you? I've heard of your talents in procuring. What other gifts do you have?" I asked ignoring her disregard for with whom she was speaking. She stayed quiet. "Sookie, trust goes both ways here. I am as old as Eric and a lot like him in many ways. I don't like thinking that a member of my retinue is keeping something from me. As your Queen I order you to tell me." I command. After she stares blankly at me for a minute she finally answers.

"When I was human I was telepathic. I can read Were minds and human minds even better now that I'm turned and in complete control of it. Eric says I'm really good at glamouring humans and I can run really fast, that's it." she said flatly.

"And Vampires." I pressed; I mean how else would she know I could read Andre. I wasn't buying that ridiculous excuse she came up with. "Sookie…" I drawled. She sighed.

"Some, not all… I can't read you or Eric." She replied. I still wasn't buying it.

"If that's so how did you know I could hear Andre?" I demanded.

"I heard him." She said as she turned away wiping the bloody tear that escaped her eye.

"Sookie, please… do not fret, I really have no intentions of separating you from your Maker. I really respect him and he is valuable to me as well. I need him more existing than not." I soothed her taking both of her hands in mine. I called my child Andre back into the room and to bring the Viking.

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

After being dismissed by the Queen her Child shows me into the throne room.

"Sheriff, would you care for some refreshments while you wait?" he asks. Busy checking the Bond I shake my head, no. He continues "Then please wait here until the Queen, requests your presence." with a bow then walks over to the throne and picks up a book and begins to read.

I have not had much interaction with him in the past, so when he is respectful I am a bit more at ease with the situation. I've always found Sophie-Anne to be a fair Queen, although I am no fool. I'm sure she is angry with me and suspects that I too have ulterior motives in keeping Sookie a secret.

Through the Bond, I feel that Sookie is nervous and suddenly rage comes across the Bond followed shortly by reluctant calm.

'_Sookie?'_

'_I'm fine Eric she just said something that upset me, nothing to worry about… yet. What do I tell her? She keeps saying I can trust her and she ordered me to tell her about my gifts.' _She replies.

'_Tell her about the telepathy, but not about reading or glamouring Vampires.' _I say and wait. Anxiety runs through the Bond and I continue to push calm at her.

'_I'm sorry Eric, I had to tell her about reading Vampire's.' _she says.

'_What about the glamour?'_ I ask.

'_No.' _she replied. Thoughts raced through my mind about what the Queen would do now and how I would have to prevent it. _'Eric?' _I barely heard her call my name I was too involved in my thoughts. Just as I was about to answer, I felt overwhelming relief come through from Sookie. Then Andre reappears in front of me.

'_I am coming back now' _I say to her.

As Andre and I enter the dayroom. We are met my pleasant smiles from both the Queen and Sookie.

'_Are you alright, little one?' _I question Sookie.

'_Yup, she promised that she had no intentions of separating us. That's why I was mad earlier. She said she'd have to kill you to do it." _she said from her state of calm not provided by me… all I could do was wait and see what the Queen had to tell me.

"Andre take Sookie to the dining room." The Queen says. Sookie looks to me, I assure her through the Bond that all is well and she reluctantly leaves with Andre. The Queen then levels me with a cold stare. "Sheriff, I'm surprised at your lack of trust in me." She said.

"With all due respect, your Majesty. We do not exist as long as we have by being foolish." I replied matter of fact and she smiled.

"Yes, well be that as it may. You are one of my most _trusted_ Sheriffs and fighters. If you weren't so good in your position, I'd ask you to be a part of my guard here at Court. That being said, not sharing this information makes me wonder. You did not even tell me of your turning her." She said eyeing me skeptically.

"Your Majesty I assure you, as you know I have no desire to rule. My fealty is still intact and I will remain loyal to you, my Queen." I knew she did not want excuses and so I said what she did want to hear with a deep bow from the waist.

"Very good. I expect regular visits from Sookie as she is an asset to my Queendom. Your presence is not necessary seeing has how well behaved she is, but as her Maker I will leave that up to you. I will require her to procure more feeders for me. I'm tired of the ones I have. After she completes her task you both may stay as long as you wish." She said as she made her way out of the room then turned back to me once at the door. "Go get something to eat. Good night, Sheriff." She finished as she swept out of the room. I stood in shock. Not much leaves me that way.

I probe the Bond once again to take me to Sookie. I feel joy and lust coming from the her. I stop in the doorway to the feeder room to find her and Andre's heads together looking over the entrées. I hear her laugh. Pleased that she is enjoying herself I do not wish to interfere, also I feel it would be good for her to associate with other Vampires outside of the club. I beckon a blonde and take her to my room to have my meal.

After I dismiss the woman once I've fed, I probe the Bond again. Sookie's delight is infectious so I lay back and enjoy it. When her excitement spikes I go to find her. When I do I see her gesturing wildly to the Vampire known as Bubba. Since she is not in trouble and continues to enjoy her night at Court I let her be. I go back to our room and sink into downtime to await her return.

**.**

**.**

**Andre POV**

I felt the call of my Queen right as I was getting into the shower. "Shit" I said out loud when I remembered that the Sheriff of area 5 and his new Child were visiting tonight. I quickly pulled on some pants and went into the dayroom. When I entered my attention was instantly on the blonde female. Never in my life have I seen such a beautiful woman. When my Queen insisted that I greet the visitors… hello was all that would leave my mouth. I never believed in love at first sight until this night.

When the Queen dismisses me and the Sheriff I show him into the throne room. I offer him something to occupy his wait, but he refuses and I decide to wait with a book. I watch as he takes a seat and stares at nothing as if he goes into downtime then resume my reading. Out of the corner of my eye I see him twitch and it takes back my attention. I watch as he looks as though he is having a conversation… obviously with Sookie. Having many with my Queen and observing her and my brothers, I know how to read the signs. When she tells me to bring the Sheriff I stand in front of him to bring him out of his zone.

"Sheriff the Queen requests our presence." I say. He gets up and follows me back into the dayroom. The Queen then instructs me to take Sookie to the feeder room.

"Shall we?" I ask and hold out my elbow to her. She looks up to the Sheriff for approval then smiles at me nervously then takes it. If it was possible my heart would have protested captivity of my chest with that adorable smile. When we made our way into the feeder room we settled in front of the line.

"Go ahead take your pick." I say gesturing to the offerings. She looks over all of them.

"Hmmm… which is your favorite?" she asks leaning into me.

"I'm not sure I have a favorite." I paused "What do you mean?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh come on! You know what I mean." She quips with a smirk of her own.

"Of course I know the meaning of the word, I just wanted context of your question." I replied this time with a smile. She returns it with one that lit up the room.

"Which do you know… enjoy the most?" she says while bobbing her head side to side.

"Sookie they are just food…" I reply and she laughs "…but if you are asking which taste the best then I have to say Evangeline." I gesture to a voluptuous brunette with dark skin.

"Okay her then." She says. I get Eve and walk her over to a settee instead of a private room, so that I do not anger the Sheriff. "Aren't you gonna join me?" She asks. I sit and I sink my fangs into her wrist as Sookie bites in to her throat. After only a minute of feeding Sookie pulls away.

"Is there something the matter?" I ask.

"No… I just feel like we were on a date like you see in the movies sharing a chocolate milkshake. Only Vamp style." She says. I laugh so hard at her comment, she ducks her head. I stop laughing at her human reaction when she levels a very Vampire like glare at me.

"Are you done then?" I ask with a smirk. She replies by sinking her fangs back into Eve. Instead of joining this time I watch her as she feeds and I harden at the sight. When she is done she heals Eve's neck then licks her lips.

"Hey was that really _the King of rock_ I saw out there?" she asks out of nowhere.

"Yes it is." I reply and she mouths the word "wow". "Would you like to meet him?" She nods vigorously in response. I smile and bend my elbow for her to take. Once made our way out to the gardens I then asked. "I am surprised that you know him. I mean he was extremely famous in his day, even to this day, but still…" I let my question drift awaiting her answer.

"My Gran… she used to play his records while doing house work. She used to tell me that he reminded her of my Grandpa Earl." She looked sad for a split second and used past tense terms.

"I'm sorry to ask, but did you lose them before or after your turning?"

"Before, years ago when I was little. Both my parents too… the same night. My brother and I ended up liv…" she stiffened at the end of her reply so I changed the subject.

"So, did you grow up in Shreveport?" I asked before she could answer her gorgeous smile emerged. I look to see what got her attention.

"Bubba." I called out. She pulled on my arm to get my attention and she mouthed _"Bubba?"_ I chuckled. "Yes, we do not call him by his real name he does not take well to it."

"Okay…" she drawled. After I introduce the two, she spoke to him so animatedly and he took to her instantly.

"I'll see ya' later little darlin'." Bubba said with a wink then he took off to feed.

"Holy shit that was awesome!" she said in awe while pulling me closer to her. I breathed her in her shampoo or just the perfume that was her I wasn't sure. Throughout the entire evening spent with her I find that I am so captivated by her.

I bent my head to meet her lips but not completely. She brushed the hair out of my eyes to look into them then closed the distance. She tasted so sweet it was amazing.

"I want you." I said huskily after pulling away from her lips. She responded by lying down on the grass pulling me with her. We continue to kiss when suddenly she rolls me to get on top and pulls away smiling down on me. With the full moon shining behind her she looked so angelic. I was hypnotized by her beauty.

"What are you thinking?" she asks softly breaking through my daze.

"Don't you know already?" I reply with a smirk resting my head over my arm.

"No, that's why I asked." She quirked an eyebrow.

"That you are Botticellic Goddess." I replied and her eyes closed to slits.

"HA! Not likely, but great answer." She said shaking her head, then bent back down to kiss my chin, and moved down to my chest taking a nipple into her mouth and biting. I hissed and she giggled, then moved down to untie the string of my pants with her teeth and slowly pulled them off tossing them over her shoulder. I propped myself up on my elbows to watch her take me into her mouth. I moaned in pleasure and she worked her lips and tongue around my head and stroked the rest of me with her hand, then take the rest of me in and repeated the process until I came. I then flipped her onto her back and began to undress her kissing every inch of skin as it became available. Once I was done I returned the favor. I hardened again while she writhed under my touch. After she came I lie atop her and brush my lips against hers.

"May I?" I ask to enter her.

"Oh dear gods yes." She moaned and I did. I lost myself in the feel of her around me as I moved in and out of her and the sound of her voice as she moaned my name. When we both came to our end I rolled off on to my side and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Oh shit!" she yelped and got up and was dressed at incredible speed, it's like I looked at her naked body one second, blinked, and she was dressed. "Shit… fuck… shit… fuck!" she said pacing back and forth like a caged tiger.

"Wha… how did you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"Huh?" she said pausing in front of me "Oh I can move reeeeally fast, even for a Vampire." She replied then restarted to pace biting her thumbnail. Before I had another chance to ask her my next question she said "I'm sorry Andre that was great… really… thanks." Then she disappeared.

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

I was roused from downtime flooded by Sookie's guilt. I was about to go find her, but stopped when I felt her come closer. I sat up at the edge of the bed when she opened the door.

"How was your night, little one?" I asked as she hesitated in the open door. I could already smell Andre and sex dripping off her. I beckoned her to sit with me "Come now it can't be that bad, we are both still alive." I jested to ease her discomfort.

"Eric, I'm so sorry." She whispered still at the open door. I stood and went to her pulling her further into the room and closing the door behind me.

"For what my Love?" I asked grinning wickedly behind her.

"Don't call me that!" she wailed throwing herself onto the bed. "I don't deserve it." she continued mumbling into a pillow.

"Sookie, what is going on? I am not the mind reader here." I joked again goading her into a sitting position so that I could look at her all I felt from the Bond was guilt and self loathing. When she finally looked up at me bloody tears smeared her face. "Talk to me." I pressed seriously now.

"I fucked Andre." She said so fast then burying her head back into the pillow. My only response was to laugh out loud "Why the hell are you laughing? You should stake me I'm a horrible person!" she shot up poking me in the chest.

"I'm laughing because I already knew. I just wanted to hear it from you." I smiled at her.

"Asshole!" she punched me hard in the chest. "Ow." she pouted.

"It is in our nature Sookie." I said. Knowing full well she did not hurt herself I still took her hand and rubbed it gently. "You should not feel guilt over such a thing. I have had many lovers in my existence. More than one at the same time, as well." I finished.

"But the past year you've only been with me… and I betrayed you." she insisted.

"Yes, because I knew how it made you feel seeing me with other women." I said wiping the blood from her face. "You did not betray me, little one."

"So you were only with me 'cause you didn't want to hurt me?" she said and I could feel her hurt through the Bond.

"Of course not, I love you. I was perfectly satisfied with you alone." I said opening myself up to further assure her. I could still feel guilt coming from her, so I asked "Do you wish to be with Andre?"

"Would it make me a slut to want you both?" she asked peeking up at me through her eyelashes. I laughed out loud again.

"Not at all, my Love." I said bending to kiss her.

"Um… I need to take a shower." She giggled sheepishly then went to shower.

**.**

**.**

**SPOV**

The next night was spent "procuring". Andre went with me and Eric allowed it. He was such a good and understanding Maker, I am truly blessed. Shit I deserve to be happy after all the shit I've been through I thought to myself as Andre and I walked hand in hand through Bourbon Street looking for potential feeders.

"So how old are you anyways?" I asked to make small talk.

"Approximately 1,100 years not including my human years." He replied.

"Holy shit… that's as old as Eric." I said. He chuckled and I continued "So how old were you when you were turned?"

"17… I think." He answered.

"Me too." I smiled at him. He guided me into a jazz bar. It was dark and smoky. I thanked the gods that I didn't need to breathe 'cause I'm sure I would be gagging if I was able to do either. "Can we be in here?" I asked.

"Sookie, I'm disappointed in your opinion of my clout in this city." He teased. I laughed and lightly smacked him on his arm as he walked me to a table, then I checked out the place while he ordered drinks for us. "So how does it work?" he asked. Before I answered I took a dip in his brain and found that he had no underhanded thoughts.

"Wanna see?" I said instead of tell him. His response was a bright smile. Gods he was gorgeous "Don't do that I need to concentrate." I sassed.

"What?" he asked innocently. I turned away closed my eyes and swayed to the music so I didn't look stupid, while I casted out my mental net. I found a couple who were really into kink so I followed their thoughts too them. I opened my eyes to spot them they were both really hot so I stood up.

"Come on." I said grabbing his hand and going to the bar.

I ordered drinks for the couple and pulled Andre to the dance floor. I kept my mind open following the waitress from the bar to the table as I turned my back against him and shimmied down then back up grinding my ass into his cock. I looked at the couple as they raised their glass in thanks to us. When the song was done they waved us over.

"Hi I'm Sookie, this is my boyfriend Andre." I said to the couple.

"Ben and Kristy." The man answered. "You two look like you are having a good night." He said checking me out from head to toe.

"Yeah, we just got through watching _Blade_ and decided to have a couple of drinks before we go home." I replied.

"Is that the one with the Vampires?" Kristy asked I nodded with a smile "Ooh I loved that movie. It's still playing?" she finished as I checked out her brain to see if she was for or against the Vampires… she was for… gods this was easy. Ben's brain went straight to roll playing him being the Vampire and me being the human victim. I held in my chuckle.

"Well, if you guys are game, there is a place that Andre and I go to that do roll playing. It's tomorrow night." I said running my hand down Andre's chest.

"Hell yeah!" Ben answered immediately.

"Sounds like fun." Kristy said while checking out Andre.

"Too damn easy." I whispered so only Andre could hear. He chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist and nipping at my throat help make more of a show for the two. We stayed for an hour bull shitting with Ben and Kristy then gave them the information of where to meet tomorrow night.

"So what happens when they find out it's more than roll playing?" Andre asked when we walked out of the bar to find more feeders.

"Well we tell them about our existence and if they freak out we glamour them. We have a whole process on how to handle who stays and who goes. Trust me those two were freaks they'll stay." I replied.

"What makes you so sure?" he looked at me with a sexy grin.

"Andre, I'm disappointed in your opinion of my skills." I said mocking him. He laughed and pulled me closer to him as we walked.

I found two more people that night. Since I had a week to do my job, Andre suggested that we go back to Court. When we got there he took me to his chambers and fucked the shit outta me. It was great!

Throughout the week I got 8 more feeders and spent my extra time between Eric and Andre. Eric actually urged me to spend more time with Andre since we were leaving at the end of the week and he knew I really wanted to. When I hesitated at first, Eric told me the same thing as the night I was turned… about having an eternity together if I wished it. So Andre and I spent the last three nights together. He even let me stay with him during our day rest. The Queen was beyond pleased with me. She shamelessly doted on me and Eric and when we were saying our goodbyes she practically begged for me to return if only to visit. Andre wasn't there to say goodbye and I wasn't having that so I went to look for him.

"Andre?" I knocked on his door. He opened it, then walked over to his desk and leaned against it. "What's the deal?" I asked kinda pissed at his attitude. He just looked at me and didn't answer. So I looked into his brain.

'_on't want you to leave, please stay. I don't…' _I got from his thoughts loud and clear.

"Did you know I was going to do that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just kept repeating it if you decided too." He said with a sly smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be back to visit and you can come visit me. I like you Andre, _A LOT_… but I'm in love with Eric. He's my Maker and I'm not ready to leave him yet." I said matter of fact. He sighed and got up.

"I know that. Shit I've been with Sophie-Anne for 1,100 years and I'm still not ready to leave her." He said and kissed me smothering my laugh.

"Mama's boy." I teased after pulling away from him. "I have to go, see yaw'." I said backing out the door his reply was a sexy grin. I turned on my heels and used the Bond to pull me back to Eric.

**A/N: I hope you liked it *runs away* afraid of everyone pissed for hooking Sookie up with Andre… Love it or hate it PLEASE REVIEW! ;) Go look at how I see Andre… I don't see him as "creepy Andre" in this story… Maybe then you won't be too mad at me? *nervous chuckles* and all ya' die hard E/S fans** **please remember that this is AU/OOC. This is about Sookie's life as a Vampire... I'm trying to make it my own as much as I can... Hang in there lots of action coming up!**


	7. 2nd Birthnight

**Disclaimer: They are still Charlaine Harris' babies and hers/AB's/HBO's worlds, but my wacky vision to some things ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

**.**

**.**

**My Living Death**

**2nd Birthnight - Chapter 6**

**SPOV**

After we returned from NOLA I still felt horribly guilty about what I did with Andre. Eric insisted that he was fine with only feeding and then just fucking me. I didn't think that was right, so was determined to do something about it.

"Chenoa." I waved her over just before she went in to feed Eric.

"Yes, Sookie." She asked. I sighed I knew I'd hate myself for this.

"I know you want Eric, you can't hide that from me." I said tapping my temple. She bowed her head to hide a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." she said.

"You didn't. I want you to do more than feed him that is… if you are willing." I said and her eyes shot up to meet mine.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. "I mean I see how Vampires get and I like my life." She said

"The only one who would kill you over Eric is me and I'm the one asking, so don't worry about it." I replied and sent her on her way to Eric. I couldn't help myself but to be jealous of what I just allowed, but I really had no right to be. Eric knew that even though I loved him more than anything and beyond the guilt I felt, I still wanted to be with Andre.

When I saw Chenoa storm out of his office and towards the back door of the club I stopped her.

"Chenoa, what's wrong?" I asked and she didn't answer but she was in tears, so I dug in to her brain. I saw that she did try to entice Eric, but he rejected her in the middle of making out. I saw he was into it too, so why the hell did he stop? "Che, I'm so sorry hun this is my fault." I said to her lifting her chin to meet my eyes "It never happened okay? I'll see you tomorrow night." I pushed my will at her while wiping away her tears.

"It never hap… see you tomor…" she said dazed then shook her head to clear it "Hey, Sookie. I gotta go… gotta cram for my finals coming up. I'll see you tomorrow night?" she said with a smile. Once she was gone I went into Eric's office.

"Eric, why did you blow off Chenoa when she offered herself to you?" I asked and he shrugged in reply smiling at me. I walked over to him, opened his arms and sat in his lap. "It's 'cause you think I'm jealous don't you?" I asked.

"I do not think… I know it bothers you." he said while his smile turned into a sly grin.

"What about me? Doesn't it bother you that I was with Andre?" I asked.

"No, as I said it is in our nature. I cannot be angry over this when I find it okay for you to be with feeders." He replied then paused looking at me again like I was something he couldn't understand. "That is if you _did_ choose to be with them."

"Well that's where you are wrong about me, Eric. I'm not the type to just sleep around. There's got to be real feelings involved. You were the only one I've ever wanted until I meet Andre. I don't know why him. Maybe it's 'cause of the way he makes me feel, I know for sure he loves me." I paused when he ran his hand through my hair and sighed.

"Understandable. What is not there to love?" He said.

"Look, Eric. You said that you didn't want me to change and I don't want you to either. You say that it's in our nature, but then you aren't indulging in it. Why? 'Cause you don't want to hurt me?" He shrugged in reply. I shook my head "No that doesn't work for me. I'm YOURS Eric and you are MINE… always and forever, nothing will ever change that." He smiled then I continued "Okay I'll make you a deal… how about when we are here… we are only with each other, but if I go to NOLA and you aren't with me or if I'm with Andre then you can be with other women if you want… besides Chenoa likes you and she's not a whore. I'd be totally okay with you being with her if I'm here or not." I said.

"If that is your wish, my love." He said. I smiled and bent to kiss him. He agreed but still never touched Chenoa unless he was feeding from her.

...

Months later on the night of my 2nd "Birthnight" Pam took me to a club called Hooligan's in Monroe.

"A strip club Pam, don't you think that's a bit passé?" I chuckled as we made our way into the main area of the club. There was a delicious looking guy about 6' tall. "Pretty boy" came to mind as I took in how beautiful he was. "Not that I'm complaining. I prefer men to _look_ like men." I finished and she laughed.

"We are here for more than just the eye candy, little sister." She said in her sweet/bored tone gesturing to a booth.

"Ms. Ravenscroft, are we going to behave tonight? I don't want to have to throw you out again." A very tall beautiful brunette asked as we sat. She looked just like the guy on stage.

"Of course Claudette we will both act appropriately. I'm here to get my little sister drunk. It's her Birthnight." Pam replied with a devious smile.

"Well you two just keep your teeth and mouths on the glasses and we'll be in accord." She said nodding to a waitress.

"What! How the hell do you plan on getting me drunk, since we can't drink alcohol? Is there something I don't know?" I asked in succession with a raise eyebrow.

"What you _don't_ know is that fairy blood is intoxicating to us." She said licking her lips.

"Fairies?" I said with a disbelieving laugh.

"Yes. This place is owned by three, Claude…" She nodded to the beautiful man on stage. "…and his two sisters; the woman that greeted us and Claudine the one behind the bar. Eric helped them acquire this place from the previous owner and is a silent partner." She finished as two drinks were placed in front of us.

"Oh my gods this smells fucking good!" I whispered then took a sip "Mmmm… What is it?"

"It's called a Faetini, specially made for Vampires… bagged blood donated by Eric and a drop or two of fairy blood." She said after taking her own sip.

I noticed that they were two enormous looking guys with red eyes watching us like hawks as well as the two fairy women.

"Why are they watching us so intently?" I asked dizzily after my second drink.

"As I said Fairy blood is intoxicating to us. They are just making sure we don't get carried away." She said dryly. So the next couple of hours we drank and tipped the dancers. Pam even got a couple of lap dances from the female dancers. That Pam.

I started to get really dizzy from my head spinning and horny after my fifth drink. I've never had a drop of alcohol in my life, so I guess this is what drunk feels like. I looked around the club they were all humans or Weres, and two other Vampires. All their thoughts were muddled. I figured cause I was so dizzy. I noticed another Vampire hidden in a corner watching us as well. When I tried to get into her head but it was a mess too. I couldn't get a clear picture, but I could see hateful intent.

"Pam, I think we should get back to Fangtasia… I'm not feeling very well." I slurred not telling her of the Vamp, 'cause I was afraid of what she'd do and I really wanted to be able to come back here.

"Mission accomplished." She got up with a smug grin "Come on you are going to want to see Eric after this." She said with a laugh.

When we got back to the club Eric was sitting at his throne. His smile was so sexy in a flash I was straddling him and sucking on his bottom lip. He got up and carried me back to his office.

.

**.**

**EPOV**

I felt both my girls enter the club. As soon as I met Sookie's eyes I felt a surge of lust come through the Bond. As soon as she jumped me, I took her back to my office so take care of her need. I bent her over my desk, lifted her skirt and ripped away her panties, then took her from behind pounding into her with wild abandon. She pushed herself away from the desk and backing me toward the sofa, then turned and straddled me. We continued to fuck when a knock came at the door.

"Go away." I called out after Sookie moaned 'don't stop_' _in my mouth. The about to be sent to the final death Vamp outside persisted. Sookie growled.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" she yelled at the door. I chuckled and the door opened.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself with all the excitement going on in here." Lorena said with her fangs down. I quickly pulled Sookie off me and put her behind me.

"Hey you were at Hooligans." Sookie slurred poking her head under my arm to squint at Lorena. I growled menacingly at Lorena's disregard for protocol.

"Very bad Lorena, I've punished Vampires for less." I said as I call Pam. Lorena simply shrugged and walked over to my desk with her nostrils flared taking in the smell of sex there.

"Master?" Pam said appearing in the office with blood dripping off her chin, then hissed with her fangs down at the sight of Lorena. She responded to the threat from Pam with a roll of her eyes.

"Take Sookie out to the club, Pamela." I ordered with a knowing look.

"Yes, Master." Pam said.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sookie questioned stumbling along as Pam pulled her out of the office.

.

**.**

**SPOV**

"Sit, stay put." Pam said as she pushed me into my booth. Then I watched as she went to Indira and Maxwell and speaking briefly to them with an angry look on her face.

"Who was that?" I asked her as she came back and stood in front of me with her back to me.

"Trouble." Was her reply.

"Well let me at her I can take her." I said trying to push my way out of the booth.

"In your state?" she huffed then said "Not likely." Pushing me back to sitting she said "Eric will deal with her." with a death glare that was begging for me to challenge her.

"Fine." I sat back and sulked with my arms crossed. _'Sookie?' _I heard in my head and looked to where the voice came from. "ANDRE!" I yelled. In a flash I jumped on him kissing him all over his face.

"I missed you too." He said returning my kisses completely oblivious… or he just didn't care… of the fact that the scent of Eric and sex were all over me.

.

**.**

**EPOV**

After Pam and Sookie leave the office I pull up my pants and walk over to then take a seat at my desk. Eyeing Lorena as she casually takes a seat at a chair in front of me. She simply smiled at me. Pissing me off with her show of insolence and lack of respect, I shot out of the chair and took hold of her throat.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Lorena? You are no one special and know the rules of checking in with me upon arrival in my area." I growled in her face menacingly.

"I apologize… I'm here… now… Sheriff…" She gasped. The look in her eyes was one of fear. Pleased with the reaction I let her go and walk back to retake my seat. I know exactly what she is doing here, but I ask her anyway.

"What can I do for you?"

"I want retribution for my Child's torture and murder. I want the little bitch staked." She said with bloody tears running down her face.

"There was no murder. His final death warrant was signed by the Queen of Louisiana." I waved her off.

"Was it necessary for my Child to suffer at the end? I felt it all you know." She said enraged. "Give her to me I want her to suffer as well."

"I assure you Lorena, she has suffered twice over. She suffered his abuse for months and then again while she dealt with him. They were Bonded." I tell her.

"Since when is it proper_ protocol_ to let a fucking blood bag, carry out punishment? She was a human when she killed him." Lorena spat.

"Name your price Lorena." I asked bored with this tit for tat.

"How dare." She scoffed "Money? You really think so little of my love for my Child." She finished.

"Why now then? It's been two years. He must not have mattered to you all that much to react in such a way." I asked curious. She did not answer. "Your request is denied, Lorena. Get out." I dismiss her.

"I deserve retribution! I'll take this to the Queen." She stood and threatened. My reply was a shit eating grin. I would love to witness that conversation. Just as she opened her mouth to spit out more idle threats, I'm sure…

"Well how very fortunate I am here then, isn't it?" the Queen said walking in to my office. Lorena slowly lowered herself to her knees.

"Your Majesty." I stood as I greeted the Queen taking her wrap when she turned her back to me "What a pleasant surprise." I finished as she turned kissing both my cheeks.

"What did I walk in on seems heated?" She said taking a seat at my desk chair.

"Your Majesty this is Lorena Ball." I introduced gesturing to her. "I was just denying her request." I finished.

"Compton's sire... What is it that _I_ can do for you Ms. Ball?" she asked politely. Lorena reiterated her rant to the Queen while she eyed Lorena up and down with a disgusted sneer. After a minute of silence the Queen spoke again. "If you did not foster such a despicable Child this would not be an issue. As the Sheriff has already said, request denied." She said. Lorena lowered her head in assent.

"You may stay and enjoy the club if you wish. Be warned Lorena I do not accept trouble makers here and will not hesitate to end you for any disruptions." I said to her.

"Fine." She said tartly wiping the blood from her eyes. "Thank you for your _hospitality_." She finished sarcastically and stormed out of my office. I started after her but was stopped by the Queen.

"Sookie will be fine Sheriff. Andre is out there with her. I have an important matter to discuss with you." She gestures for me to have a seat. I warned Pam to keep an eye on Lorena while I met with the Queen.

"Forgive me your, Majesty, but what is it we need to discuss that could not happen over the phone?" I ask sitting on the sofa. My curiosity was peaked since she did not notify me of this visit. She smiled then sighed.

"Ever since Sookie's departure from NOLA, my darling Andre has been melancholy and reclusive only coming out to feed or to sit in the gardens. I was worried about his state so I asked what the matter was. It seemed as though he missed Sookie. So I though a trip here to visit would be good for him." she shook her head with a laugh then continued "The things we do for our children."

"Yes." I smiled nodding in agreement "I myself tend to indulge both Pam and Sookie." Then I ask getting to it. "So what is this business you speak of?"

"The Great Revelation, its coming Sheriff as you already know. I'd like to get your opinion of it and what side you are on." She said swiveling in my chair.

"I think it would be very lucrative to be out in the open, but you know I will be on whatever side you are on." I reply. She stopped then smiled.

"Well, I agree with you. New Orleans being a tourist attraction and a Mecca for famous Vampire stories, I see only dollar signs with coming out. Although my problem with it… is that Nan Flannigan, she will be heading the movement. Do you know of her?" she asked.

"No. I have heard of her, but had not yet met." I reply.

"Yes, well she's an uppity bitch and I never cared much for her. If we agree to this we'll all have to answer to her and the "Authority" whoever the fuck they are." She said with loathing.

"I do not understand your Majesty. What will that mean to your Rule?" I questioned.

"Nothing really, we'll just all have to adapt to a new set of rules. I guess it would be no biggie." She sighed "I mean living as long as we have conforming is really a way of life." She said blasé. "So I guess what I really need from you… once all the details are ironed out… is you and your best in NOLA helping with security the night of the reveal." She finished. I did not intend on opening the club to the public until after I see how things turned out, so I agreed.

"You know you can count on me your Majesty, if there is nothing else. I need to see to Sookie." I replied.

"Lead the way Sheriff." she said rising with a smile.

.

**.**

**SPOV**

When Andre and the Queen arrived after all the hellos were said, Pam left to take her to Eric and to get me a feeder so I could sober up from the Fairy spiked blood. After doing so and sitting in my booth catching up with Andre, I saw that woman from Eric's office approach. Pam was there in front of her instantly stopping her from getting closer.

"Lorena, it's been ages. You never called." Pam pouted.

"Aww, did you really miss me Pam?" Lorena replied.

"Not really." Pam deadpanned "Can I get you someone to enjoy?"

"Yes, that little blonde there." Lorena said jerking her chin to me then trying to get past Pam.

"Now, Lorena… I never thought of you as someone with a death wish." She said holding her hand to Lorena's chest stopping her advance. She replied with fangs down and a hiss to Pam. Andre stood up blocking me. I was getting irritated with this shit. I wanted to know who the fuck this bitch was and why she hated me so much. Before I could get much out of her brain Pam said. "I suggest you back your shit down and put those away before I remove them for you." in her sweet but bored tone. Lorena did as she was told "Good girl." Pam said patting her cheek. "Now you can… as my Master said enjoy the club, but she…" nodding to me. "…is off limits stay away from her. Do _not_ push it or do…" she shrugged "…I'd enjoy putting the stake in myself." She finished and walked off. Andre sat back down keeping an eye on Lorena as she retreated to a table. I dug into her brain and found out who she was. I started to get up to give her a piece of my mind, but Andre stopped me.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked taking hold of my arm.

"I want to talk to her." I said innocently he looked at me with slatted eyes.

"Pam just got her to back off and you want to get her worked up again?" he scolded.

"Well, why is she mad at me? Bill deserved what he got!" I argued.

"She was his Maker, Sookie. I doubt she sees it that way." He replied then I relented.

I sat there and continued talking to Andre while Lorena's ugly and hateful thoughts assaulted me.

'_Eric let me glamour her.' _I sent to him.

'_No.' _he replied_._

'_What! Why not?' _I pressed.

"_No, that is final.' _He sent back laced with the Maker command. He can't control me that way, but it was still his way of putting his foot down with me. I huffed and just shut her out, but her death glare and the fact that I could easily take care of this problem, but not being _allowed_ to, was pissing me off. Feeling my discomfort Eric came out into the club and taking a seat next to me while the Queen sat next to Andre. Pam appeared the second they sat.

"Pam, get rid of her." Eric instructed.

"With pleasure, Master." Pam replied and took off.

The next few nights she kept trying to get back into the club, but Eric wouldn't allow it. One night she showed up I demanded that he just let me glamour the bitch into leaving us alone, but he said that it would raise suspicion if I did, 'cause there was no way in hell she's let this drop. He also reminded me that it was dangerous to use my glamour on Vampires. I never did unless it was absolutely necessary like the night with Clancy. As it was I didn't need to 'cause she finally gave up and didn't come back.

...

A few months later I was hanging out in Eric's office one night sitting on one leg, Chenoa was on the other while she fed him. It was slow night out in the club so I decided to entertain myself with computer games and my Swedish lessons. Eric started to teach me when I asked. He wasn't surprised by how fast I picked up the language. I rarely surprised him anymore… he was always expecting me to. Once Eric was done feeding from Che, he dismissed her. He lifted me up and removed my panties, then slid himself into me. I moaned as I pressed my back against his chest.

"Du vet, du kan sysselsätta dig med medan jag foder på ett bättre sätt än så." He whispered seductively. (You know, you could occupy your time while I feed in better ways than that.) I laughed.

"Hmmm… not really into women, Pam was a onetime thing." I replied and he chuckled. "But _you_ know she wouldn't mind sharing with you. You got me to cross over to the pink side. I'm sure you'll have no problem convincing Chenoa to." I finished, turning my head to lick the blood off of his chin. Just as we began to kiss his phone rang. "Aldrig misslyckas." (Never fails) I rolled my eyes. He chuckled and after a quick peck to my lips he answered. I listened intently to the voice on the other line.

"Northman."

'_Sheriff it's Andre. The Queen has summoned you and Sookie. Please be in NOLA by tomorrow night.' _I could hear him say.

"What is the matter of urgency?" Eric asked.

'_Ms. Ball has made a complaint and you both are called to a judiciary.'_ He said and I was like... _'A what_?' I felt Eric stiffen at the mention of Lorena's name, so I didn't interrupt.

"Very well Andre, we will be on our way tonight." Eric replied and hung up. Eric pulled me off of him and dressed then Pam appeared.

"Master?" she asked.

"Pam, Sookie and I have been summoned to Court. You are in charge until our return." He said. Taking my hand and walking towards the door. I was about to ask when the hell was going on, but Pam beat me to the punch.

"Eric, what is going on?" Pam asked before we could leave.

"Lorena… she is like a fucking gnat I can't kill." He replied

**Review Please **


	8. Summoned to NOLA

**A/N: Check out my new post of characters for this chapter on my profile ;) –Viktoria**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter: Vilann, VAlady, jtedrick1, TB-ChelyK, Evl666, Daniella, Ericsfae, TheLadyKT, jilly-la, TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings, Loving the Viking, Loftin, desireecarbenell, MyLoverEric25, lovingthevamp, livesimple, mac3774, Team Jane, Kelly ;), lijhjelm49, alyanne1375, hsp3x3, and Caroline77. Ya'll are so awesome! **

**Disclaimer: They are still Charlaine Harris' babies and her and AB/HBO's worlds, but my wacky vision to some things ;) **

**Rated M for Adult Content**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**My living Death**

**Summoned to NOLA – Chapter 7**

**...**

**Queen SA POV **

With the Great Revelation around the corner, Andre and I discussed how we could milk the proverbial cow. I thought that opening up a part of the Palace for tours then charge pretty penny for it was brilliant. So, I thought I'd give it a face lift to make it seem more inviting to the human population. While overseeing the changes, the love of my life walks in...

"Desmond" I breathed "It's been ages." I say taking him into my arms. I haven't seen him since I took the throne to Louisiana, even though he still takes care of my legal needs.

"Sorry, I've been away so long. You know how it is being Lawyer extraordinaire to the Supernatural's…" he says with a dashing smile. Humph! Always the cheeky one. "…and everything coming with the Reveal has been occupying most of my time." He finishes.

"Well what brings you here now?" I asked.

"Firstly this…" he says as he takes me into his arms and kissing me sweetly.

"Ugh… get a room." Diantha says walking in on our little moment.

"Diantha darling, why don't you go to yours if you don't want to see this?" He chides her. She rolls her eyes.

"Where's Andre?" she asks.

"In the gardens dear, I'm sure he'd love to see you." I replied. She smiles and leaves. "You were saying?" I give my attention back to Desmond.

"I'm here to issue you and the Sheriff Area 5 a summons to judiciary. A complaint made by a Lorena Ball." He says as he walks over to his brief case.

"That fucking bitch! How dare she go over me." I snap "You know her case doesn't hold water?" I finish.

"Unfortunately the Majester doesn't agree." He replied handing me the documents.

"Shit! Well when is it? I need to call the Viking to notify him of this." I say.

"It will be held here in two night's time. Sheriff Northman and his progeny will need to give their argument." He replied.

"And your opinion of this?" I ask.

"Hard to say… we only got her side of the story." He says with a shrug "Now why don't we forget about this for now and go catch up?" he finishes pulling me back into his embrace. I sent to Andre to do the task of getting the Viking and Sookie here. So I could spend hours catching up, with my demon.

...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**SPOV**

When we got to court we were greeted by Andre and Rasul. Andre greeted me with a kiss and the usual hello and I miss you, while Eric had a word with Rasul.

'_I'm staying with Eric tonight._' I sent to him. He mentally sighed.

'_Very well.' _he replied, but with a smile.

Being close to dawn Eric and I were shown to our room. "Eric, what do you think is going to happen?" I asked as I unpacked our things.

"The Majester will read Lorena's complaint, hear our side then make a verdict." He said walking across the room then pushing me onto the bed. "Let's not worry about it tonight…" he says taking off my tank top and bra in one movement (yup he just that good) "…my Love…" he paused kissing me gently "…we have an hour until dawn. We need to finish what we started earlier tonight." He finished taking of my jeans kissing his way back up to my breast. While he took a nipple into his mouth he slid two fingers in me and slowly pumped them in and out. I sat up then he moved to my lips, I reached down to take his hard cock in my hand to stroke it.

"Fuck me Eric." I moaned as my hips bucked in rhythm with his fingers. He turned me over and continued to move his fingers in and out of me, then alternating the pumping and spreading my essence to wet and tease my clit, at the same time taking position at my entrance. "Hurry." I growled pushing myself into him. He slapped then squeezed my ass.

"Så otåliga min sköna älska." He chided. (So impatient my beautiful Love)

"Your… fault…" I panted and He chuckled. I moaned in relief or ecstasy (usually both) as he slid into me slowly with a moan himself at how wet I was for him. He was being gentle with me tonight taking things slow, but I wasn't having it.

"Aww, come on! You can do better than that." I teased. He growled at my challenge pounding into me now and taking both my breast in his hands tweaking my nipples by pinching then pulling on them. As my moans got louder he got faster. He released my tits and put both hands on my shoulders pulling me into him in rhythm with his thrusts. He felt so fucking good. I'd never get tired of fucking him. Thank gods for eternity and all that.

"I want to bite you, Eric" I moaned. He gently pulled me up by the throat, pressed my back against his chest, and offered his wrist to me. When my fangs sank into it and took my first draw on his blood we both climaxed. With my unnatural speed I released his wrist, twisted to face him then pushed him onto the floor, and took him into my mouth cleaning both of us off him and coaxing his cock back up for more. When he obliged I impaled myself on him and moved at my speed up and down. His fingers dug deep into my thighs as he moaned my name and he shot into me. I came again at the cool sensation filling me... I was moving so damn fast I'm surprised I didn't start us on fire. We both took a shower… more fucking… then fell into bed satisfied.

"Jag älskar dig, Erik." I whispered into his lips. (I love you, Eric)

"Som jag dig, min lilla." He replied with a sexy smile. Then we let the dawn take us. (As I do you, my little one)

...

We rose the next evening and were told to meet the Queen in the dayroom after feeding. When we got there the Queen, Andre, an older guy that looked in his 50's_, _and a girl that looked like she was about 14 were laid out, looking like they were enjoying a day by the pool. Eric wasn't too happy with the sight I couldn't feel it from him, I could just tell by the way he was flexing his jaw.

"Your Majesty." Eric said.

"Oh Sheriff, Sookie. Did they not instruct you on clothing?" she looked at us pulling her sunglasses to the bridge of her nose.

"No." he replied flatly… and I didn't have to be a Telepath to know what Eric was thinking. I mentally laughed at how ridiculous they all looked.

"Well, no matter. Sookie, this is Desmond Cataliades and his niece Diantha." She said gesturing to the two I've never seen before. "Des, Di, you both know the Sheriff…" the man and Eric nodded to each other and the girl didn't even move. "…this is Sookie Stackhouse, his wonderful Child." She gushed.

"Sookie, what an interesting name." he said as he stood offering his hand. Vampires don't usually shake hands, but seeing as he wasn't one and he offered I took it. Instead of shaking my hand he turned it and kissed the back. I tried to see what he was thinking and all I could hear was a low tone… it kinda sounded like the continuous sound a telephone makes when you leave it off the hook too long. I yanked my hand from his hold when he looked at me his eyebrow furrowed after I tried to get deeper inside. Eric immediately pulled me back to his side while the guy smiled brightly. "Very interesting." He said into the silence.

"I told you she was." The Queen said standing next to him. "Andre, take Sookie and Di out to the gardens while we and the Sheriff talk about tomorrow's proceeding." She said. It sounded more like… _'Andre why don't you children go play, while the grownups talk.' …_sometimes I wondered why she talked to Andre like that, he's the same age and she is for fucks sakes. I kinda bothered me and I was glad Eric didn't talk to me that way. I thought all that and heard the girl… Diantha huff in irritation then get up. I grinned at her spunk. I looked back at the man as we exited and he was still staring at me with a confused look on his face.

Andre led us out of the room and we all made our way to the pond outside the gardens. They called it a pond it was more like a very small lake. It was brightly lit up close to the Palace and with my Vampire sight it was easy to see all the colorful fish swimming. I sat myself at the edge and watched them swim around as Diantha and Andre skipped stones across the surface. It was so peaceful I almost forgot why we were here.

"Andre do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"Yes, but I suspect I know just as much as you do." he replied with his sexy grin coming over to sit with me. "Don't worry. I read the complaint, you'll be fine." He said kissing me on my temple. Out of the corner of my eye I saw how displeased Diantha was. I looked into her brain, but she was like her uncle. I heard the same tone in her head.

"So, Diantha tell me about yourself." I said trying to include her and get the info the old fashion way as Eric said.

"Not much to tell… what do you want to know?" She said with a shrug taking a seat next to Andre.

"How old are you… tell me about your Uncle… the rest of your family, you know basic "get to know you" stuff." I said with air quotes at the end of my statement.

"Like you really give a shit." she said sarcastically.

"Di! Do not be rude to Sookie." Andre chided. I chuckled. I think she's sweet on Andre and maybe a little jealous of me.

"It's fine Andre." I said to him, then to her I said "I really do want to get to know you, I kinda like your spunk you remind me of my sister, Pam." with a genuine smile.

"Well…. I'm 268 years old. My dad's an arse, I love my Uncle cause he's not as strict…" she started.

"Spoils you rotten is more like it." Andre interrupted bumping his shoulder to hers.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes. Yup, Pam Jr. "I have a few other cousins…" she let her statement drift looking at me.

"Why do you live with your Uncle?" I asked I don't know why, not every man is a disgusting pig like my Uncle was, but it still made me a little uneasy. Plus I was a little curious about his reaction to me.

"I already told you, I hate my Dad… Uncle Des treats me more like a daughter than mine does. Dad treats me like a robot trying to program me to act the way he wants me too, Uncle Des let's me be me. I think he's just wants me around to replace the daughter he lost years ago, but I don't care. I love being with him." she finished.

"What are you?" I asked… rude yes, but I wanted to know dammit.

"A Fire Demon." She said cupping her hand while a flame appeared to be coming out of her palm. Andre and I instinctively leaned away and hissed at her. She giggled after extinguishing it.

We spent the rest of our time getting to know each other. She relaxed with me as soon as I opened up to her about myself. I was glad for it. I didn't need any problems from this little girl… wait older… whatever it's fucking hard to think of her as older when she only looks like she's 14. She was fast as hell too. She and I raced each other and she _almost_ beat me every time. She finally gave up trying on to beat me so we all went in to eat dinner. I was surprised to see that out of all the feeders from before, Evangeline was still here.

"Why is Eve still here?" I asked Andre. He smiled sheepishly.

"I couldn't get rid of her." He replied. I smiled walking over to get her and thought that he was just too cute for words. Diantha was having some kind of red meat that looked grainy and raw.

"What is that?" I asked as she slurped a thin slice into her mouth like a spaghetti noodle.

"Sashimi." She said after swallowing then she popped another piece in her mouth.

"What?" I asked with confused expression.

"Raw fish, tuna… my favorite." She said taking in another piece.

"Yuck." I said in disgust.

"Say's the chick that eats _people _raw_." _She quipped. Andre and I laughed. Just then the "parentals" walked in. Eric came behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Wonderful to see you are all having a good time." The Queen said.

'_Will you stay with Andre tonight? The Queen, Desmond and I are going out for dinner.' _Eric thought at me while the conversation flowed amongst the others out loud.

'_Okay have fun, love you.' _I replied smiling up at him.

'_Love you too.' _He smiled back then with a stern look he thought_ 'Behave.'_ I rolled my eyes. He kissed me on the forehead and left with the Queen and Di's Uncle.

Near dawn I was lying in bed waiting for Eric to come back. When I felt him near I calm myself to pretend I was asleep. When he entered our room I heard him strip then he walked over to me caressed my cheek. After pulling his hand away he went to take a shower. He slid into bed when he was done and curled into my form.

"I thought you were going to stay with Andre today." He whispered.

"Nah, Di's gotta crush on him. We were getting along tonight and I didn't want to upset her." I said snuggling up to him. I craned my neck to quickly kiss him then turned away.

"You are nervous about this coming evening." He said even thought he knew what was going on inside me. I shrugged anyway to answer him. "Anything I can do to put you at ease?" he whispered playfully. I reached down behind me to take his cock in my hand.

"Hmmmm… there's always a generous something you give me to make me feel better." I said with a sigh. He chuckled, picking me up and turning me to straddle him. We kissed while I was grinding myself into him. He did the same using my hips as leverage pulling me closer to tease my clit. I leaned back bracing myself on one arm, put two fingers into my mouth to wet them. Slowly pulling them out, I then slid them into my pussy, slowly pumping in and out. His fangs descended at the sight. He leaned into me sucking at my nipples one at a time. While his mouth gave attention to one of them his thumb caressed the areola of the other. When he bit into me and took a pull I came. I pushed him back against the head board and offered him my fingers. While taking them into his mouth I lowered myself on to his cock and slowly rocked my hips against his taking him deeper into me. Moaning in unison, we continued to make love. When we both reached our end I collapsed on his chest and lay there still connected. I closed my eyes as he gently stroked my back until the dawn took us.

...

The next evening after feeding we went into what looked like an office with a huge oval mahogany desk that easily sat at least 30 people. Lorena was sitting on the far side near the window shooting daggers at me. I sealed myself up tight to keep her out… that saying "If looks could kill." says it all. Thank gods the Bert's were standing behind her. There was a guy with grey hair who looked to be about 100. He wasn't super wrinkly or anything like that… maybe 'cause of his hair and the fact that he was slouching in the head chair while twirling a black cane at its silver handle. I noticed the hand he was using was covered with a black glove. Mr. C was standing at the chair next to his they looked as though they were in a heated conversation, but their lips weren't moving. Everyone else was spread out around the table. Eric walked over to speak with the Queen as I took a seat next to Andre and Diantha.

"What's with them?" I whispered to Diantha.

"That's my Dad, they don't like each other very much." She replied.

"Because of you?" I asked.

"No, yes… well kinda. Uncle Des' wife and my dad were brother and sister. My dad still blames him for her death and there's me, so…" she finished with a shrug.

"Sheriff, will you and your progeny approach." Di's dad spoke out. I stood and waited for Eric then we both did as we were told.

"Sheriff Northman, Miss Stackhouse, this is Simon Maimonides. He is the Majester and will hear you, then rule on this case." Mr. C said. Eric and I nodded to him.

"Miss Stackhouse, since you are the reason for this I will hear only you." he said stretching his ungloved hand out to me, while looking me in the eyes. I took it hesitantly. Once I did I felt a burst of fire burn through my arm straight into my brain. When I tried to pull away, his grip tightened. His eyes went pure white. After a few minutes he released my hand and his eyes cleared. "Very good. I'm ready to rule." He said and I stiffened then felt Eric take my hand to rub my palm to comfort me. "All complains will be dropped against you, Miss Stackhouse." He started. Lorena shot out of her chair and was immediately held by the Bert's. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by the Majester's glare. "Ms. Ball you are never to step foot in Louisiana or go near Miss Stackhouse. If you do not abide by my ruling you will be sent to your final death. Case dismissed." He finished waving her away. The Bert's took her out of the room the whole time her eyes never left me. "Now everyone out I'd like to speak to Miss Stackhouse." He said everyone was pleased with the outcome and happily left the room. Eric started to but I couldn't make my hand work to let go of him.

'_I will be right outside, little one."_ He thought to me. I reluctantly let go and he backed out of the room. I turned my attention to the Majester. He stared at me for a minute.

"I wonder… do you know of your origins?" He asked airily.

"No, but I bet you're gonna to tell me." I said flatly. A smile crept across his face.

"Forgive me for all this nonsense this case was already decided on. It really was a perfect diversion to meet you. My Maker was curious about you. She wanted to meet with you herself, but she resides in Greece and it is hard for her to travel." he said. I slowly sat thinking his Maker? He's a Vampire? I thought he was a fucking demon.

"Why?" I asked more curious about them wanting to meet me.

"You are an extremely gifted Vampire. I'm sure you believe your Maker when he told you his blood was the reason." He said taking in my expression which was confused. "It is actually _your_ blood." He continued while I thought…_ 'How in the fuck does he know this?' _his smile widened. "I know… because we share the same gifts my dear." He finished and in instant he was sitting at the far end of the table.

"Holy shit!" I breathed. I didn't know what surprised me more, him being like me or not seeing dust trailing behind him he looked so fucking old. He chuckled appearing next to me.

"Yes, I am like you… and I am _old…" _he chuckled again then continued "I was turned 2,500 years ago by my Maker the Pythoness. She is also many times over my Great-grandmother. I didn't know what to say… my eyes probably looked like saucers.

"How old is she?" was the stupid that came out.

"Ancient." was his reply. "We… you, she and myself are the only Vampire/Demon hybrids in existence." He paused taking my hand again. "Why she did not see you was what peaked her curiosity… she sees _everything_, but not you." I just sat in shock of what he was telling me, my mouth was probably hanging open. "Now that I have it is all clear." He finished.

"And?" I asked finally finding my voice.

"You my dear descend from my sister, Sabina Maimonides. She had a daughter Bethany who disappeared. She was the grandmother to your grandfather Earl." He finished.

"No shit?" I breathed shocked. I looked at him and asked "Wait does that mean I'm related to Mr. C… since he was married to your sister?" I finished. His reply was a scowl but he never voiced an answer instead he said.

"Now that you know where you came from. Do you have any other more pertinent questions?" totally ignoring my questions.

"Well this is a lot to take in. I don't even know where to begin… since you won't answer the questions I did ask." I finished sharply. He laughed. "I did have one, but you kinda already answered it…" I said thinking of my human life. "…but why _can't_ see she me If she can see _everything._"

"That my dear is something I still do not know, but with having this new information we will figure it out." he replied looking at me waiting for another question probably. I didn't ask I just sat there with my brain working overtime. "Very well, if you do have any just call to me and I will answer." He said tapping my forehead as he stood "Maybe one day after the reveal she may visit or you may visit her." He finished then left me in the room with my thoughts.

After he left Eric came in and sat next to me caressing my cheek to get my attention. I told him everything I just learned and he sat in silence taking my tale in. He never told me what he thought of the whole thing. He just said that explained a lot of things. Whatever that meant. I never pushed Eric for his thoughts. He could feel my worry so he opened himself up to me to show me he wasn't and pushed calm at me. It helped.

When Eric and I went into the dining room I saw the Queen with her head very close to Mr. C's. It almost looked like she was fawning over him. I wondered what their relationship was like. I made a decision to find out. So after dinner was over I walked towards her, but Andre stopped me.

"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens tonight?" He asked taking my hand in his. I saw Di scowl at us.

"Ah... not tonight. I need to talk to the Queen." I said kissing him on the cheek and continued on to the Queen. "Excuse me your, Majesty." I said.

"Yes, Sookie?" she answered with a smile.

"Do you mind taking a walk with me in the gardens? I'd like to speak to you privately." I asked.

"Certainly." She said standing and taking my arm guiding me to our destination. We walked in silence for a bit while I got my thoughts together and courage to ask her such an intimate question. "So? You said you wanted to speak with me… what is it my dear?" she urged.

"Well it's kinda personal…" I said looking at her amused smile. "I wanted to know about Mr. C and your relationship with him… how do you know him?" I asked sheepishly and she laughed out loud.

"Well that is certainly unexpected." She said guiding me to the bench near the night blooming jasmine. "To answer your question I must tell you of my turning…" she said sitting patting the spot next to her. I sat and gave her all my attention. She told me about the village in France that she was from, her family and how they died. A boy who also survived that took her from the village and the illness that plagued it. Then finally how she came to meet her Maker…

"He was horrible. He wasn't satisfied with me and his choice in turning me. I was barely 6 months old. He never taught me anything about being a Vampire other than how to feed. One night he commanded me to sit at the foot of a tree in the forest, not to move or speak, and wait for his return. With the Maker command I sat motionless for hours. I started to panic when I felt the dawn approach. I could not move and could not cry out for help. Then he came…" she paused smiling at me.

"Desmond… he knew instantly what I was and dug a hole for me and put me in it. When I rose the next night he was there and dug me out. He asked me how I came to be there and when I could not reply he continued to tell me about himself. We sat for hours, him talking me, me hypnotized by his voice and his handsome face. I started to grow hungry and he noticed then offered himself to me. His blood was the most delicious I've ever tasted. Just after I was done feeding from him, his head shot up and he disappeared. A few minutes later my Maker stood in front of me with an exasperated expression." She laughed.

"I guess he intended on me meeting the sun. He tried a few more times in different areas. Des bit my finger and took my blood the third time my Maker tried… I didn't know why he'd do such a thing at the time… so, every time my Maker left me, he'd come back to find me still existing, thanks to Desmond." She looked at me with a delighted expression I was captivated by her story. I stayed quiet since I knew she wasn't done.

"The last night he tried his little plan he stayed near and I felt Desmond near as well. He couldn't come to me because of my Maker. I could feel that he was in anguish over it with the sun fast approaching. I heard a branch snap and my Maker was instantly in front of me with his fangs bared. Desmond appeared out of nowhere and My Maker was finally dead. The pain I felt was unbearable, but you already know how that feels." she paused to rub my back in a comforting way. "Thinking about it now… I don't know why he didn't just stake me… maybe he didn't want to feel the pain of it." she shook herself.

"Anyway Des, he took care of me gave me blood and never left my side. He was the one who taught me how to be a Vampire, which was interesting to me because he was a Demon. I was with him for ten years. Then one night I rose and he was gone. I was sick with worry, because I couldn't feel him any longer. I thought for sure he was dead. I wandered for another year alone, then I came upon Andre." She looked so far away at the mention of Andre "Then the rest... well, as they say is history." She finished as she came back to the here and now with a shrug.

"That's it!" I exclaimed then internally cringed at my outburst. She just grinned at me.

"Maybe Andre can pick up the story where I left off. It is his story to tell after all." She replied.

"No, no, no… No you don't." I said shaking my head "With Mr. C… you _can't_ leave me hanging like that. Why is he here now?" I demanded. She studied me for a minute before answering me.

"Sookie… why are you so interested in Desmond, all of a sudden?" She finally asked. I sat and weighed my response. I figured since she shared with me and that I could in fact trust her. I was going to tell her everything the Majester told me and everything he didn't, but pretty much already knew. So I did. After I was done, she had the same reaction as Eric… stone faced and not able to read. That really chapped my hide. I didn't push I just sat patiently in silence waiting for her to gather her thoughts. "I wonder if it is why I am gifted that way too, but odd that it's only with my Children." She mused out loud.

"Could be… he did say it was my demon blood and not Eric's that gives me my gifts. But I think that maybe turning and having Eric's blood did enhance them. The Majester did say his Maker is like a gazillion years old." I babbled along to her thoughts. "So… Mr. C?" I pressed. She smiled.

"Well I saw him again… about a century later in London. I'd love to believe it was by chance, but I knew it was his blood calling to me. When our eyes met it was like all the years that had passed never happened. Unfortunately he was married which is why he disappeared in the first place. Now with us both being so busy with our responsibilities we see each other from time to time." She said with an unnecessary exhalation. I took that to mean she was done.

"That's kinda romantic… kinda." I said with my eyebrows furrowed. She laughed at my expression as she stood. I did too and we started to make our way back into the Palace.

"The thing with you and Desmond… how do you wish I handle that?" she asked as we neared the garden entrance into the Palace. I already thought about how to say this.

"Well… Diantha, I think she might be already a little jealous of me because of Andre. So maybe we'd better just keep this between us for now." I said.

"Alright then." She replied walking through the doors. Andre was waiting for us and he didn't look happy to see us. I wonder what crawled up his butt and died.

"Thank you for sparing some time for me, your Majesty." I said with a bow.

"Sookie, please call me Sophie-Anne." she said then kissed both my cheeks. "Andre, darling." She said to him while walking over to him, then caressing his cheek before disappearing through the hall door leaving us alone.

"Hey." I said.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked.

"I…" I paused "haven't…" finishing lamely.

"Do you not want to spend time with me any longer?" he asked cutting through the bullshit. I took his hand going back out to the gardens.

"It's not like that… it's Di… can't you see she has a crush on you?" I said softly.

"Is that it?" he asked with disbelief.

"Of course!" I answered sharply. He still looked at me like I was full of shit. "Look…" I started thinking _'Shit does he not realize the stress I've been going through!_' well I wasn't gonna tell him. "…believe whatever you want." I spat and stormed off.

I went back to my room and held up my shields so that I could be left in peace with my thoughts. Tonight was a big night for revelations. I just wanted to forget it all and not think about it, but it all kept circling around in my head… My demon blood… the Queen… Mr. C… Andre… I eventually sank into downtime 'cause I needed to get out of my own head.

Eric roused me from my downtime near dawn too tell me we were leaving the next night 'cause Pam needed him to come back as soon as we could. He asked if I wanted to stay, but then immediately reconsidered remembering Lorena. I didn't know why… she wasn't even in the state anymore let alone a problem, but I didn't want to stay anyway. Andre was being an ass and I wasn't gonna piss Di off, since she's like… my what… Cousin? I knew if she had a problem with me and Andre she was gonna have a problem with me and Mr. C. So I thought it would be best to stay on her good side. I care about Andre deeply, but family is family and I never really had one until Eric and Pam. It means more to me than a lover. I wanted to get to know her better and that's just what I intended to do.

...

After the drama of my visit to NOLA, Eric was so strict. Even though Lorena was banned from Louisiana and ordered not to touch me. I mean come on… if she dared to show her face she'd get the final death! He still only allowed me to the club and back home for months and only with him. Pam though he was a bit harsh with punishing _me_, but she never said anything to him… she knew better.

Having had a taste of what it was like to experience life outside of the club I was going stir crazy. I was even more mental 'cause I haven't even spoken to Andre since the last night I saw him.

When Eric finally eased up… I was ready to cut loose, so Pam took me back to Hooligans. She understood how I felt so she wasn't strict on me like Eric was. She raged right along with me. Claude and Claudette let us party, 'cause we could be trusted not to eat the patrons of the place. As long as they fed us the Faetinis we were happy.

I was completely trashed and seeing double so I went to the bathroom to sit in quiet while Pam went to a private room to get it on with one of the dancers. I sat with my head against the wall and my eyes closed when I felt some one enter. Before I got my eyes open I was burned by a silver chain being wrapped around my neck. When I open my mouth to cry out I was gagged by links of silver. Pam shot into the bathroom with her fangs down. As she came at me and my attacker she too was lassoed with silver and tied up in the same fashion as me. After her attacker struck over the head hard with a silver billy club he threw her into one of the stalls. I was dragged from the club and thrown into a car. The last thing I heard was the screeching of tires as we took off.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you like this ;) but the chapter was getting way too long and to be honest I was feeling a little impish tonight ;) **

**My muse wasn't helping me with an EPOV for this chapter. I did try but it wasn't happening. REVIEWS HELP ;) so please take the time to leave one ;) The sexy Viking will be back with a bang next chappie *muah***

**While I appreciate all the reader support of alerting/adding me and my stories to your favorites lists… REVIEWS are really the only payment that you as Readers can give us Authors on FanFiction… your feedback really do help us keep ya'll entertained, so please, please share your thoughts with us as we share our imaginations with you. I'm positive I speak for all authors… so share the wealth my darling readers ;)**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know ;) **

***** Hate comments are reserved for those who actually **_**review**_** chapters… if you are one of those who only review a story to say you don't like it and **_**NOT**_** when you actually like something… then please don't waste your time on my behalf. *****

**;) -Viktoria**


	9. WARNING Fairy Blood Drink Responsibly

**A/N: As promised EXCITEMENT! Enjoy! ;) –Viktoria**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Vilann, erin1705, MyLoverEric25, MsEllie, suzyq59, *Bassprincess*, Evl666, Daniella, TMart37, Ericsfae, desireecarbenell, TheLadyKT, ljhjelm49, TeaCupHuman, SVMReaderCH, Loving the Viking, AudraLeeony, mac3774, meyou744, ILoveVikings, onemoon, Loftin, and *Belladonna*… ya'll are so awesome!**

***** Special thanks to Vilannh for your help with this chapter *****

**Not beta'd mistake all mine or FF**

**Disclaimer: They are still Charlaine Harris' babies and hers/AB's/HBO's worlds, but my wacky vision to some things ;) **

**Rated M for Adult Content**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My living Death**

**Warning: Fairy Blood… drink responsibly – Chapter 8**

**.**

**EPOV**

After the club closed I was in my office going over the nights take. I suddenly felt Panic from Sookie and anger from Pam. I shot out of the office, then out the back to take to the sky as soon as I felt pain from the both of them. I flew towards Hooligan's and felt Pam but not Sookie. I quickly made my way to where Pam was and found her unconscious and tied up in silver with the fucking fairies just looking at her. I pushed through them knocking them out of the way.

"Pamela?" I untied the silver from her not giving a damn that it was burning me. After already unwrapping most of the chains, the fucking fairies then decide to give me some gloves. I growled at their offer finishing with the chains then inspected the large gash still healing on her head. I licked the blood away, then bit into my wrist and coaxed her into drinking.

"Master… Lorena…" she said coming to just as my wrist closed.

"Shhh… do not speak my Child." I soothed her. "Why the fuck was she left this way?" I turned my rage to the two fairies.

"She had way too much fairy blood and injured on top of that. We weren't going to risk our lives." Claude scoffed.

"Besides we had nothing to do with this, not our problem." Claudette second. I bared my fangs at their callousness. "We did stay with her to make sure she was not harmed any further." Claudette added in a rush. I wanted to take both of them by the throat and choke or drain the life out of them, but the slippery fuckers would just _'pop!'_ away. Besides I needed them to take care of Pam so I could get to Sookie.

"Not your problem?" I said calmly I holding in my ire. "This is your fucking establishment. It very much is your problem. You two better take care of her. I don't give a fuck who you give her to feed from… just get it done. If you do not take very good care of her, I will be back to drain you both dry." I said with a menacing tone, then turned back to Pam kissing her on the forehead and took off to find Sookie.

I followed the Bond south and as I came over a black _Dodge magnum_ and ripped the roof off. I landed in front of the car as it skidded to a stop.

"Don't come any closer Sheriff. I'll stake her I swear!" Lorena spat pressing a stake into her chest to draw blood as Sookie whimpered in pain.

"You will not live long enough to do so, Lorena." I growled.

"I've already accepted my final death… by you most certainly, but not before I take her with me… care to take that gamble, Sheriff?" she smiled slowly pressing the stake in deeper.

'_Sookie?' _I called to her. I got no response all I felt from her was a negative pleading and the pain from the stake. While two Weres and one Vampire advanced on me with silver chains. I quickly dispatched the Vampire then started for the Weres.

"Sheriff, you are testing my patience." Lorena tsked. "I was planning on taking my time with her but if you insist." She hissed. I stopped short at the sound of Sookie's muffled scream. Lorena laughed an evil laugh. "On your knees over by that tree." she ordered me. I begrudgingly did as she said taking in my Sookie's blood streaked face. "Tie him up." She ordered the two Weres. "If you can get free before the dawn, you can have your chance to kill me." She said as I was tied to the tree.

"_Sookie, my love I will come for you.' _I said to only her with a determination. She did not reply.

"You stay with him. Do not speak to him and keep your eyes away from his or you will surely die." She said to one Were. "You drive." She barked at the other once they had me secured.

"You and I my sweet are going to have as much fun as we can until or _if_ your hero comes for you." she said force feeding Sookie with an unknown substance as they took off.

"Name your price Were… I can give you more than what she is paying." I said to him.

"It ain't what she's paying, it's what she's offering… and I don't fuck guys." He said keeping his back to me. "Besides, you can't offer me anything that will make me go against that crazy bitch." He replied leaning against a neighboring tree. Hours later I felt the pull of dawn.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**SPOV**

Lorena brought me to an old Mansion in Bon Temps where we were met by another one of her goons. I was lucid to a point, as they walked me in I could see an old man sprawled on the floor in one of the side rooms, probably drained. I had no use of any of my abilities all I could get was muddled thoughts. When I tried glamouring the Weres it was useless, mostly 'cause they all made sure to stay away from my eyes. Lorena didn't though, but a lot of good I could do to her, the fucking cunt was keeping me drunk on fairy juice and not the diluted shit I was used to either, but pure fairy blood. Where the fuck she got it I had no clue, but if the Triplets had anything to do with it I'll fucking kill them if I survive this. They led me down into the basement. The irony of it all was not lost on me as they chained me up against a wall lined in silver.

"So Sookie… shall we get the fun started?" she asked gleefully picking up a silver dagger. She hissed in pain as she ran her finger down the blade. I tried to lift my head to meet her eyes. I wasn't going down like this. I was gonna take everything she dished out while looking her in the eyes.

"Go ahead, Lorena… give it all you got… you better enjoy it… Eric… will come… for me… I'm gonna send… you… to hell to meet… your… fucked up Child." I said in pants 'cause of being weakened with all the silver used on me.

She nodded to two Weres and they ripped the clothes away from my body. She sauntered up to me with a delighted grin and began to cut me with the dagger. She took her time making various sizes of incisions all over my body. I never made a sound.

"Sookie, you're no fun." She pouted as she tried to force fed me more blood. "I want to hear you scream." She said with malice yanking my hair back, one of the Weres helped open my mouth. When I didn't swallow she stuck me in the gut with the blade twisting it for my scream, then I choked on the blood. I didn't need to breathe, but having something stuck in your throat fucking sucks. "Goooooood" She moaned.

She continued to cut me then she took a break to watch merrily as the two Weres took turns punching me in the face. I didn't know what time it was when I felt Eric open himself up to me. I was so relived… until I felt like my skin was on fire. Then a cell phone started to ring and one of the Weres handed it to Lorena. I watched her answer it to see a smile creep across her face.

"The Sheriff has met the sun." she said snapping the phone shut.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried out once I heard her voice out loud what I already knew. I bowed my head and continued to feel the pain of burning until it finally stopped. I was devastated. Beat. Broken. My Maker, my Savoir, my Love was dead. I no longer had the will to exist.

"Well, well Sookie isn't this just the best news?" she asked lifting my chin. "I get to have more fun with you." She finished turning to the Weres. "I'm going to ground. Make sure you keep feeding her the blood." She said to them walking up the stairs.

I hung there limply awaiting my fate.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Claudine POV**

When I got back to the club after failing to find my cousin, I was shocked to see Pamela lying on the edge of the stage.

"What is going on?" I asked of my siblings. Claude carelessly shrugged so I looked to my sister.

"Sookie and Pam were attacked tonight just before closing." She answered.

"I need more blood!" Pamela snapped.

"Just hold your horses. We called two waitresses back." Claudette said.

"Well, tell the bitches to get a fucking move on it! I need to get to my Maker!" She demanded while trying to sit up. I started for the fridge to get some bagged blood.

"She drank them all." Claude said stopping me.

"She's still not well? How badly was she hurt?" I asked concerned.

"We would have had more if she and Sookie didn't drink up our supply." He replied tartly.

"Here." I offered myself "Just don't drain me." I said approaching her.

"What are you fucking crazy, Claudine!" Claude snapped.

"Oh, so you do care." I replied sarcastically.

"Just wait a minute. They'll be here soon." He said stopping me.

"I can't take your blood." Pamela said to me with a wink "Otherwise I would have drained those two hours ago." she continued as she bared her fangs at my siblings, then said "I need to be clear headed to get to my Maker and Sookie."

When we heard the knock on the door Claude went to let the girls in.

"You need to glamour them when you are done. They aren't like the human's in your club." Claude said guiding a very scared Stephanie into the room.

"Yeah, they're just clueless ding bats." Claudette said dryly.

Once Pam was done with Stephanie, she was glamoured and I took her to one of the couches and laid her down. Then she and I did the same with Theresa.

"Are you better Pamela?" I ask.

"I'll be fine." She said curtly while standing still a bit unsteady.

"I can't believe it, you need more blood?" Claude asked aghast.

"Don't you worry your pretty arrogant ass over me." she said as she winced. "I'll get something on the way." She finished walking towards the door.

"I'm coming with you we can take my car." I said to her while cutting my sibling's objections off with a glare.

"It will be faster if we run." She said.

"Can you?" I asked unsure then rolled her eyes at me. I shrugged and followed her lead.

True to her word Pamela hunted down some campers and fed from them. I was a bit put off by it, but I understood her reasons. There was nothing I would not do for my brother and sister.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**EPOV**

Hours later after enduring all the pain from Sookie and struggling in my binds, I felt the pull of dawn approach. I smiled.

"I just thought of something to offer that might make you reconsider." I said to the Were.

"Oh yeah what's th…" the Were started just as his nostrils flared.

"Your life." Pam replied as she rips the Were's head from his body. "Master!" she said tossing his head to the ground. "Does Sookie live?" She said inspecting my binding for a way to free me.

"She does, but for how long I do not know." I replied.

"Shit! There are silver locks on this." She said to the Fairy with her. With a _'pop!' a_ lock cutter appeared in her hands.

"What are we going to do, Master?" she asked, while the Fairy cut the locks then quickly undid my bindings. I nodded my thanks to her as she stepped back smiling.

"You are going to ground, now Pamela. I will think of something." I said setting up my mental chest board, while eyeing the Fairy.

"Master? I…" She started, but I silenced her with my glare. If I was to lose Sookie I was not going to lose Pam as well. She bowed her head "Master… I… need to be with you." she demanded. I pulled her into my embrace.

"Fairy… can you imitate voices?" I asked her.

"Sure." She smiled brightly.

"Did you hear this one speak?" I asked and she nodded. "Good I have an idea get his phone." I ordered the Fairy. "Pam you _will_ go to ground." I told her holding her face in my hands looking into her eyes. "The Fairy…"

"Claudine." The Fairy said interrupting me in a bubbly tone.

"Fine, Claudine will stay with me. I need Sookie to believe that I've met the sun. Claudine will then call Lorena to confirm it after she buries me. Do not worry my Child. I know that this will buy us more time to get to her."

"Will you do this Claudine?" Pam asked still looking at me. "I will owe you if you keep my Maker safe."

"I will… as long as you don't kill my stupid brother and sister and we're even. You have my word." She replied. Pam and I quickly dug holes in the ground for rest.

"Where were you tonight Claudine, why were you not at the club?" I asked after burying Pam.

"One of my kin was taken. My brother and sister being lazy, I was sent to search for her." She replied.

"I know who took her. The Vampire who took Sookie is surely the culprit." I surmised.

"Then I trust she will pay for what she has done to my kin?" She asked, but it was more of a statement with a fierce look on her face that was unlike her.

"Oh she will suffer for what she has done, I assure you." I said with a smile just as the sun rose.

"I suppose then I can't count this is as a favor." she stated matter of fact. After a moment of silence she said "But you will still spare my siblings? They are selfish, but I love them as you do Pamela and Sookie." I nodded to her as I went into the shallow grave.

I opened to Bond to Sookie and held myself steady as the sun's rays crept across my flesh.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Claudine POV**

Pamela slowed as we approached an open field near the roadside where she said the Viking was. I worried for the two Vampires as the sky began to purple in the horizon. She held her finger to her lips as we heard the Viking speak then she took off. I went after her and stopped in shock as she ripped the Were's head clear off his body.

Once we freed the Viking it was such a touching scene before me. When the Viking told us of his plan I couldn't believe the lengths he was willing to go to for his Child. He rose in my opinion tenfold. I had already committed myself to helping them when he told me of my kin, but it added to my resolve. After all if it weren't for my brother and sister's irresponsibility things may have turned out differently. We knew Sookie was a very well controlled Vampire for her age, but as a Fairy it's foolish to relax your guard around them.

I watched his pain and my heart went out to him. I couldn't bear it any longer and started to cover him with dirt, but he shook his head halting my actions. I then made the call.

"It's done he met the sun." I said with the Were's voice after hearing a female voice answer. Then snapped the phone shut. A couple of minutes later the smell of burning flesh started to make me ill so I started to bury him again. With my part done I teleported myself home and wished the best for Pamela, the Viking and Sookie.

**SPOV**

I was extremely weakened by the silver, blood loss, and crippled by the Fairy blood I wasn't even healing anymore. The pain it all caused I was in and out of consciousness throughout the day. The Were's continued their beatings didn't matter to them if I was awake or not. The last time they woke me they couldn't get me to drink the blood.

"She won't take it." Were #1 said.

"Stick her in the gut like Lorena did." Were #2 replied bored while reading a playboy magazine. I'm actually surprised I haven't been raped… yet.

"I did… Dude she quit screamin' this morning. I think with her Maker dying there ain't nothing left of her, maybe we should just put her out of her misery and stake her." #1 said.

"Are you fucking nuts! You want that crazy bitch to skin ya alive?" #2 said. Through swollen eyes I could see him get up and look around. "There cut me a piece of that garden hose." He finished. The next thing I felt was him shoving it down my throat then pouring the blood in it. I passed out again during the feeding.

The next time I was roused was by a punch to my jaw which broke on the left side. I opened my eyes to see Lorena's gleeful smile.

"Welcome back." she said. I spat the blood in my mouth to her face but didn't quite work out do to the jaw thing, but I still got splatters on her face, which made me smile inside. After an hour of more play she said "Are you ready, Sookie? I'm bored… you aren't any fun." pouting while holding out a gloved hand. Were #2 handed her a silver stake with an eager grin on his face. I closed my eyes and waited for my end. It didn't come… I thought I was dreaming 'cause I opened my eyes to what had to be a dream since the staring players were supposed to be finally dead. I saw Pam and Were #2 circling each other and Eric had his foot on Lorena's throat while pulling one of her arms off, he had her other arm in his other hand. Pam took her shot and knocked the Were unconscious… I actually heard his skull crack at the impact. I tried to laugh when she attempted brushed out the wrinkles in her outfit and sighed and the sight when she couldn't. Then her phone rang and she answered it.

"Eric." She said stopping him from killing Lorena "Bon Temps cemetery, you know it?" pause "Good, the big gray mansion on the south side." She finished then hung up. She picked up the Were by the hair and dragged him over to me. I tried to cry out when I saw Were #1 creep down the stairs. Pam caught his scent just before he shot, but he still got her in the shoulder. She hissed in pain and moved towards him. He fired three more shots at her, thankfully Eric threw Lorena's body to shield Pam so they hit her instead. I looked to see where the Were was now and his body was laying atop the steps and his head was rolling down. Claude the fairy was walking down after it with a long silver sword with blood dripping off of it.

"We want her." He said to Eric pointing his sword at Lorena.

"That is for Sookie to decide." He replied picking Lorena back up.

"End her." I said, but it sounded more like "en er." Eric dropped Lorena and came to me.

"Release her." Eric said then Claudine and Claudette undid my binds. I fell into Eric's arms as he said "Be sure it is done." to Claude. With a swipe, Lorena's undead life was over. He wiped the blood off blade with her clothes then sheathed it in its holster on his back. "Sookie." Eric said then bit into his wrist. I looked up at him and there were red puckered burns all over his beautiful face, throat, chest, and arms. I attempted to push his wrist away. "Sookie do not be foolish, take it." he said then bit back into his wrist. I turned away.

"Let me Eric." Pam said getting down to my eye level. I looked at her and she was perfect with the exception of the bloody bullet hole in her dirty Lavender silk blouse. I tried to speak but couldn't so I just kept looking at Pam. Eric relented and gently handed me to Pam. She pulled me up under my arms gently to put my back against her chest then bit into her wrist and let her blood drip into my mouth. When Eric was satisfied that I was accepting it he walked over to speak to the Fairies. One of them left. After the fifth time Pam bit into her wrist my jaw was healing so I was able feed off of the Were Pam fed from him too to replenish what she gave to me. Eric took me from her and started to clean my face by licking all the blood away.

"I thought you were dead." I tried to say as clearly as I could.

"I'm so sorry I had to put you through that little one. It was necessary, I knew Lorena would keep you longer if she thought me finally dead." He replied.

"It's okay I know that you suffered with me." I said touching his face then said "I'm so relieved that you're still here, I'll heal from this." Just then Claudine came back down with a human male about 60 years old and walked him over to Pam. She then brought the guy over to me and Eric.

"No way!" I slurred "I'm not taking him like that. I can wait until we get to the club or just bring me someone from there when we get home." I said

"Sookie you need more before we can move you." he demanded.

"No." I said digging in my heels. Claudine stepped in and took the guy away.

"Why are you here, maybe one of you can be a volunteer?" I asked the three Fairies with a glare.

"Sookie, from the extent of your injuries I do not think that our blood will help. Haven't they been giving you blood regularly since your capture?" she said with a gentle expression. I thought about that.

"Yeah they did and none of my wounds healed."

"It seems the only affect it has on you is to intoxicate you." Claudine said lost in thought. "Have any of you used Fae blood to heal?" she asked of Eric and Pam. They both shook their heads, no. "This is interesting something I should look into." They then told me why and how Lorena got her supply of Fairy blood. It came from their cousin who they now know went to the Summerlands. The cousin sent her last message to her sister and said that Lorena was the one who took her. They wanted their own payback. I was relieved I didn't have to kill them 'cause I really liked their club. Fucking Fairies… they should put a warning on their shit… **WARNING: Fairy Blood… drink responsibly**. Now that I think about it I'm sure Eric won't let me touch the shit ever again.

**...**

While I was healing from everything Lorena and her Weres did to me. Eric kept me at home and had feeders sent to me every night. He was distant, reluctant to have sex with me. I told myself it was 'cause I was so broken still… but really deep down inside I really had no desire to anyway. So the first and second night he gave me some of his blood to speed up my healing then Pam would bring a feeder. Maria Star kept me company when Pam took the feeder back to the club.

On the third night I was just getting out of the shower when I heard Maria Star in my head.

'_Sookie, ya up for a visitor?'_ she asked. I looked in to see who it was and saw Chenoa.

'_Yeah, send her in.' _I replied putting on a robe then sitting against my headboard.

"Hey Sookie I missed you at the club… so much I actually came here to be your feeder tonight." She said smiling at the open door. I returned her smile and patted the bed for her to join me.

"How is he? I know his pissed at me." I said sadly.

"I think he's more pissed at himself to tell you the truth." She said gently.

"What makes you say that?" I asked seeing as how he's been avoiding me.

"Eric… he's very cold… unemotional with me and others, but I've seen the way he is with you and Pam. I can see that he's been very worried about you." she replied with a comforting hand on my knee. "What happened to you?" she asked. Her hand shot up to her mouth then in a rush she said "…ah if you don't mind me asking." with a chagrined expression.

"I am the one Vampire you are the most comfortable with and you are still afraid of me?" I sniggered she smiled abashed. "How do you know something happened to me?" I asked.

"Vampires are total gossips… no one really pays attention to me, with me being off limits… so I heard you were badly hurt." She finished.

"Oh well, I just wasn't careful and let myself get taken by that psycho… you remember the one that kept trying to get into the club?" I finished. She nodded. "So I was really hurt, but I'm fine now." She looked over my face skeptically.

"Do you mind if I examine you?" she asked with an eager smile. "I mean you are for the most part dead, but I'm curious being a med student and all."

"Sure." I said standing and removing my robe. Her eyes widened and her breath caught.

"Oh my gods, Sookie." She breathed and tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm fine, really. I don't even hurt anymore… you should have seen me two nights ago." I chuckled "It's just taking a little bit to completely heal. In a few days I'll be as good as new." I said retying my robe then wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Well then let's get you some blood to speed up the process." She said unbuttoning her blouse and giving me access to her neck. My mouth watered… she does smell yummy.

"Che… did you feed Eric tonight?" I asked stopping myself.

"No, I wanted to feed you tonight." She said looking at me like I was dumb for asking. I guess she wasn't as afraid of me as I thought. I laugh at that.

"Do me a favor go back to the club and feed him… and um… maybe more?" I asked.

"He doesn't take me that way Sookie, you know that." She argued.

"Yeah well that's my fault really. You've seen enough to know what we are like, so you know we have _needs_. His aren't being met by me and I think he's afraid to fuck me because of everything." I said gesturing to my body.

"I don't know, Sookie." She said hesitantly. "I have a very weird sense of déjà vu that he'll just reject me." she finished unsure.

"Okay well if he does try not to be hurt by it, 'cause I won't… never mind just try. For me, please?" I begged. Just then Maria Star spoke to me again.

'_Sookie, you have another visitor… and can I just say bow chicka wow wow! What fucking hottie!'_ she giggled. My eyebrows furrowed wondering who the hell it could be, so again I looked to see. It was Andre.

'_Send him in' _I sent back to her at the same time out loud I asked "So will you Che?"

"Okay if you want me to and if he's down, then I am too." She said buttoning up her shirt. Just as she was leaving the room Andre appeared in the door way. She bowed her head to him and stepped aside to let him pass. He stopped halfway from the door to my bed staring at me. Behind his back Chenoa mouthed to me _"WOW!"_ then smiled. In her head I got _'lucky bitch'_ there wasn't a hateful feel to the thought, so I smiled back at her then she left.

"Andre, what are you doing here?" I asked not really sure what else to say to him. We didn't exactly leave each other on good terms.

"Word of what happen got back to us and I came as soon as I could." He said looking me over then he bowed his head "I'm sorry if I was presumptuous in not alerting you of my visit. I wasn't sure if you were still angry with me. I had to see for myself that you were well." he finished.

"Come here." I said reaching out to him. He slowly approached and when he got to me he untied, then opened my robe. He took in all the still healing wounds and a sad look crossed his face, then he bent and kissed the ones on my face. I laid back and pulled him on me he continued to kiss each and every single slice left. Then he laid on my side and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"I feel awful that this happened and I couldn't prevent it." he said stroking my arm up and down.

"Don't this was my fault. I got careless. Eric kept me from going out and all I did was bitch about being punished for something that wasn't my fault. If I listened to him this would have never happened." I said, but thought _'If he listened to me then we would have been rid of her'… _but then at the same time, he was right for that too.

"No, I saw the way she looked at you when she was taken away. So did Eric. We should have ended her then and there. We wanted to, but the Majester wouldn't allow it." he said with an angry expression.

"So then it's not your fault or Eric's it's the mine and the Majester's." I replied and again the thought I should have just glamoured her, I wasn't going to tell Andre that 'cause the only ones who knew I was capable of glamouring Vampires was Eric, Pam and me… and maybe the Majester, but I didn't ask… hmmm… maybe I should call to him and talk to him. _"Later"_ I told myself.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered. I gave my attention back to him.

"Nothing." I smiled "I'm happy to see you. I missed you." I said brushing the hair from his eyes. He kissed me passionately when he rolled on top of me I grimaced 'cause I was still slightly tender in some areas.

"Sorry." He said getting off me. I turned and let him spoon me as we laid in silence just taking comfort in each other's presence.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**EPOV**

After dismissing everyone from the weekly meeting I probed the Bond to check on Sookie. While looking over invoices I felt her emotions were serene and happy. I was pissed off at myself for not killing Lorena when I had the chance before she was taken away from the Palace. The fucking Majester assured Andre and me that she would not be a threat to Sookie. I couldn't even look at her with all the guilt plaguing me. I continued to keep in tuned to her while I moved on to check how my various investments were doing. An hour later I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter." I ordered. Chenoa stepped into the office and closed the door then bowed her head to the floor. I could see she was extremely nervous. "Chenoa." I waved her forward. She did as she was told and stopped in front of my desk. "What can I do for you? Is Sookie well?" I asked curious as to her reactions and appearance back at the club.

"Yes, Master." She replied.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have gone home?" I asked putting my attention back to my task.

"Well… she didn't want… she asked me to come and feed you and…" she said shyly looking up at me through her long thick eyelashes.

"And?" I prodded with a smug grin. She bit her bottom lip trying to stop herself from smiling.

"Have you feed, Master?" She asked.

"No I have not, come." I told her. She slowly walked around my desk unbuttoning her blouse taking it completely off and dropping it onto the floor. Just to tease her for not answering me I asked "Chenoa what are you doing?" with a quirked eyebrow. She halted her approach.

"Sookie asked me to…" she replied as she quickly picked up her blouse and put it on.

"Take a seat." I nodded to the sofa "Let me finish this then you can feed me." I said. I watched her as she sat and she looked up at the ceiling I could see her chagrin. It was quite amusing. _'Sookie?' _called to her.

'_Did you enjoy your dinner?'_ she said with a chuckle.

'_I haven't had the chance to yet. What's going on, little one?' _I asked.

'_I thought that since I haven't been able to or wanted to that maybe Che can help you out. She's willing… so take her. Just remember she's a good girl and be nice.' _She paused _'hey did you tell Andre to come?' _she finished.

'_No I was not aware he was in the city.' _I replied.

'_Good. Go ahead Eric I asked her too. I love you and see you when you get home.' _She finished.

'_Very well my love.' _I replied. "I'm ready for you Chenoa." I said. As she approached I swiveled in my chair to face her. She stood in front of me unsure of herself. I could smell her lust and fear. I stood and whispered "Relax Chenoa." as I began to undress her. I then undressed myself then sat back down and beckoned her. She hesitantly straddled me and offered her throat. I moved my hand down to tease her clit and licked her pulse point. Then I simultaneously slid my fingers into her sex while sinking my fangs into her throat. As I drew on her and moved my fingers in and out of her she quickly came. Now that she was ready for me I picked her up by her waist and pushed into her. She moaned as her nails dug into my shoulders from the pain of my size. I pulled away from her throat and licked her neck to stop the bleeding as I continued to fuck her until she came to her end again. I followed shortly after.

"Thank you." I said as I pulled out of her and kissed her on the cheek. "Go and get cleaned up, you may use the bathroom there." I said gesturing to my private shower.

"Thank you, Master." She said then paused turning back to me she asked "Ah… when I'm done would you mind glamouring me into forgetting this?" looking down at the floor.

"Why?" I asked. I read from her face that she was anxious.

"Sookie, I don't want to upset her. She's been so good to me… you don't need to glamoured away the fact we had sex since she's okay with it just you know the _details_. I don't need to be walking around with that in my head for Sookie to see." She replied.

"That's very considerate of you." I said looking at her "I can see now why my Sookie cares for you." I finished she looked up at me with a smile then turned back towards the bathroom. When she emerged I did as she asked. Due to the late hour I sent Indira to escort her home. I then showered to clean the smell of sex from myself to get home to Sookie.

When I arrived home near dawn I went into my chambers to get changed for my rest. I felt Sookie's need for me so I went to her. When I entered her room I saw that she and Andre were snuggled close together. She looked up in my direction as did Andre when I entered. When she reached for me I laid next to her opposite to Andre.

"How was your night?" she asked caressing my cheek.

"Enjoyable." I said with a smile.

'_Good. I love you, Eric.'_

'_I love you too, little one.'_

I kissed her deeply. When we broke apart she turned to kiss Andre. We all lain together entwined as we let the dawn take us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did ya'll think? Did I scare you? Did you **_**really **_**think me so cruel that I'd kill off the Viking? LOL. NO WAY!**

**I have ideas for the then next chapter, but reviews help ;) REVIEW PLEASE… ;) - Viktoria**


	10. Family

**A/N: LOL! Okay I didn't want to write a threesome I tried and failed… BUT I had help from one of my loyal readers * so… thanks to **_**TerryLynn***_** She helped well… pretty much wrote… the fabulous serving of a very big glass of lemonade. For all of you who really wanted to see something tasty happen with E/S/A… here it is…. Eeek! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! Erin1705, Vilannh, VAlady, jtedrick1, TeaCupHuman, ljhjelm49, TheLadyKT, Evl666, Loftin, AudraLeeony, MyLoverEric25, Loving the Viking, Daniella, ILoveVikings, alyanne1375, SnowStarLuna, suzyq59, lovingthevamp, Belladonna, artzannie25, and desireecarbenell.**

***** Special thanks to Vilannh *** Not beta'd mistake all mine or FF**

**Disclaimer: They are still Charlaine Harris' babies and hers/AB's/HBO's worlds, but my wacky vision to some things ;) **

**Rated M for Adult Content**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My Living Death**

**Family – Chapter 9**

**.**

**SPOV**

I let the dawn take me feeling tons better, now that I had Eric and André on either side of me. I woke up with my back pressed up against André and Eric was in front of me lazily kissing my neck and jaw. His hand had found its way down to my clit and was running slow soft circles around it. André had his arm around me playfully tugging on my nipples, while he ground his hardness against my ass. Wow did I wake up in heaven? I wanted to return the favors, so looked up into Eric's eyes as he gave a soft moan when I grasped his cock and started to stoke. André leaned in and sucked my earlobe into his mouth and grunted when I slid my hand around behind me and started to play with his too. With a growl Eric leaned down sucking one of my nipples into his mouth and rolling his tongue over the tip of it making me push my head back into André and say "Gods Eric lower please." Eric let out a low deep chuckle, which just made me wetter still and leaned down and licked a path from my ass to my clit and back again. He kept sucking my clit, alternating between that and sticking his tongue as far into me as he could. All I could do is hold on, and then I just couldn't take it anymore and my back arched and I screamed "ERIC!" as I came.

"You are so beautiful when you come." André whispered in my ear while I came down from said orgasm. Just as I was about to answer him Eric lifted me to put me on my knees. André sat up and shifted his back up against the head board. I groaned at the sight before me. His cock was so hard it bobbed against his stomach almost like it was motioning me over. I crawled forward a little and licked the pre wetness off the tip. He tasted so good damn good. We both moaned as he brought his hands up into my hair then hissed when I sucked him into my mouth almost all the way. I kept my eyes on his face to watch as his head rolled back with his mouth open. After a few moments working him I felt Eric move the head of his cock to my entrance. André opened his eyes to look at me then to Eric and a devious smile spread over his face. I gasped around André's cock as Eric slowly pushes in.

"Mmmm… so tight." Eric said. As he moved in and out of me he pushed his thumb into my ass slowly. At first it made me feel a little uncomfortable, but when it intensified the sensation I was getting from what he was doing to my pussy I let him continue.

After a couple more strokes to André's cock he pulled out of my mouth and got on his knees in front of me. With some sort of silent communication between them, Eric pulled out of me and turned me to face him. He sat back with his legs spread wide and André lifted me up and impaled me on Eric's dick, I had my knees on either side of Eric's thighs. I moaned into his mouth as he kissed me. He grinned and lay back pulling me down with him so my ass was in the air. André moved up behind us and got between Eric's legs. Before I could think what he was going to do he pushed into my ass, half way in he stopped and grunted. I looked up and behind me into André's eyes and breathed "More please…" I gasped in pleasure he pushed in and Eric moved at the same time. I thought I was going to explode I felt so full. It was amazing the feeling of having them both inside me. They moved in perfect unison… when Eric would move in, André would slide almost out and then push back in when Eric would pull out. I was breathing so hard and moaning loudly as they started to move faster. We just couldn't hold out any longer I was the first to go over the edge my spamming caused André to shoot in my ass and shout out my name.

Eric started slamming into me faster and harder when André fell back on to the bed behind us. He pulled me flush to him buried his head in my neck and groaned deep "Sookie bite me now!" I bit his shoulder while he slid his fangs into my neck and we exploded together. After we came back to ourselves, we all rolled off the bed and to the bathroom to shower. André cleaned up quick gave me a sweet kiss and got out to call the Queen, Eric ran a bath for us and we got in to soak and relax.

"That was… _interesting._" I said with a chuckle.

"Did you enjoy that?" Eric asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He knew damn well I did.

"Did you?" I asked in reply. His reply was a hesitant smile. "What?" I urged him.

"I did. I've always enjoyed having multiple partners at the same time." He said with a sigh "It's different with _you_… sharing you with André was not as easy as I thought it would be." He said soaping my hair up.

"Eric." I said and it was my turn to sigh. "You need to stop doing that. I know you want to keep me happy, but I don't want to do anything that makes you unhappy. You don't let me know what's really going one with you so I don't know. If you don't like me being with André then you need to say something."

"I don't mind you being with André at all. I want you to experience this life to its fullest. You're like a drug to me Sookie, your happiness and pleasure is mine as well. I refuse to restrict your actions…" he paused turning my head to look at him "…if it doesn't cause you, Pam, or me harm." he finished with a stern look. I laughed.

"Yeah well, I promise I won't be a brat anymore and I'll listen to you better from now on." I said after he rinsed out my hair. I moved behind him to wash his hair and asked "So how was last night?" hesitantly asking about him about Chenoa.

"Sookie, I know you care for the girl, but she was just another feed and fuck to Me." he said nonchalantly. "She is an interesting one though. She showed me last night why you care for her."

"Oh yeah? What did she do?" I asked curious.

"She cares for you as well, Sookie. She said she does not want to offend you and asked me glamour the sex from her, so that she does not think of it while she is near you." he said.

"Wow, you're a crazy good lay. I would want to forget." I said and we both laughed. We finished with our bath then got out to get dressed. Eric said he needed to do some work before going to the club and went to his office while André walked into the room.

"I hate to leave you, but I must get back to New Orleans." He said pulling me into his arms.

"Okay. I'll come visit as soon as I can." I replied then kissing him deeply. When he pulled away sadness crossed his face.

"André." I said with a question.

"Sookie, I love you. I wish you'd come back with me and stay." he said.

"André … we just shared an amazing moment. Please don't ruin it." I kinda said in a begging tone then quickly continued "I'll keep being with you as long as you want me, but I am Eric's… more than just his progeny… you have to know that, right? I know that this is unfair to you. I'm not going to leave him not even for you. Would you leave Sophie-Anne for me?"

"I do and you are right, but I would if you would come to me." he said caressing my cheek. I gave him a disbeliving look. "Sookie, I've been with her for much longer than you with Eric." he said and sighed when I looked away. "Alright then... I will just hope that someday you will come to me and be with only me." He said kissed me softly once more and left.

After he left Eric and I made our way to the club. As I entered the main part of the club I saw Chenoa sitting in a booth I followed her eyes to Pam. I snuck a peek into her brain and saw her lying out on Pam's desk while Pam was… _having dinner_… Well, well, I had no idea Chenoa like women. Smiling I walked over and slid into the booth across from her.

"Hey Che!" I said startling her out of her thoughts.

"Sookie! Good gods girl… do not do that to a human in a club full of Vampires!" he said holding her hand to her chest.

"Uh, sweetie _you_ should not daydream in a club full of vampires." I teased.

"Right." She giggled.

"Sooooo… What _were_ you thinking about, anything good?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Like you don't already know." She said with a nervous smile.

"Guilty, but I didn't know that about you until tonight. Since when did you start liking women?" I replied.

"I always have… I thought you knew that, you know with you being able to be in people's heads." She said with a confused look.

"I usually try to stay out of the brains of others. It's easy to do now that I've turned." I replied. She mouthed the word oh and looked back over to Pam with longing. "If you are interested in her then you should talk to her."

"But I'm Eric's right?" she said a bit sarcastically then said "She's so intimidating, besides she's never looked at me twice."

"How long have you liked Pam?" I asked.

"Since that night she and that crazy Vampire got into it. It was such a turn on." she said with a giggle. "Last night, Eric sent Indira to escort me home, but Pam volunteered to take me. I was surprised when she actually spoke to me. She's quite entertaining if you look past the sarcasm." She finished and we both laughed.

"You should chance it. I can always find someone else for Eric." I said to her and she smiled brightly and got up then walked over to Pam. I watched Pam as Che approached her and dipped into her brain to see the convo as it played out. The shocked look on Pam's face when Che offered herself to her was priceless. I left them alone and went back Eric's office. I leaned against the door jamb and watched as he looked over invoices just admiring his beauty.

"Sookie?" he said not looking up from his work.

"So, what flavor do you want next? You just lost Che to Pam." I said. He then looked up and smiled.

"Really?" he said shaking his head. "I'm getting soft in my old age. I should be staked letting you two walk all over Me." he sighed dramatically.

"It's your fault. You spoil us too much. Anyways, you had nothing to do with it turns out Che prefers women." I replied walking over to him. He opened his arms to me letting me sit in his lap. After a few moments kissing each other softly I pulled away. "I'm going back home."

"Why?" he asked.

"I need to get in touch with the Majester. He said I could call him mentally. I want to do it in private." I said getting up.

"I'd like to have a few words with that fucker myself." He growled with a terrifying look on his face.

"Now, now none of that, he's family Eric. Let me find out why he let Lorena continue to exist before you decide to end him." I said kissing him one last time taking my leave.

…

When I got home I sat in the middle of my bed and closed my eyes. I thought of the Majester sending my need to speak to him. A few moments later I heard his voice in my head.

"_Sookie, my dear I'm so happy that all is well with you. I heard about what happened with Ms. Ball._" I heard him say in a relieved tone.

"_Why the hell did it happen? If your Maker can see everyone, why the hell couldn't she see Lorena kidnap and all most kill me?_" I thought back.

"_As I said before, she cannot see your path therefore did not see Ms. Ball's path as it merged with yours." _He replied.

"_Well that just sucks."_ I thought. He chuckled.

"_I assure you my dear that it would not have happened if it could have been prevented."_ He said with a sigh.

"_Well that's good to know." _I said thinking about Eric's rage.

"_So is that all you called for is there anything else I can do for you?"_ he asked.

"_Well yeah, I wanted to know more about you, Mr. C, and myself. Did you find anything out about why your Maker can't see me?"_ I asked.

"_Yes, it seems that my niece Bethany had a mate who was a powerful Witch. He cast a spell hiding her from all who knew her." _He replied.

"_Why would she do a thing like that?" _I asked.

"_I'm not sure of her reasons I can only assume that it was because of her father. You know of the affair he had with your Queen?" _he asked. I nodded like an idiot, just as I was about to answer he continued. _"When my sister Sabina found out about it, she went mad and killed herself. Bethany never forgave Desmond for it and simply disappeared." _he replied.

"_So how did you find all that out?" _

"_From you, my dear. Through you, I looked into your past and saw all the way back to your Grandfather, then to Bethany along who she associated with. It took some time to track down the Witch to question him." _

"_Okay, so where is she now… Bethany. Is she still alive?" _I asked not sure what answer I wanted. If she was would I be happy or would I be pissed that she abandoned Jason and me to suffer the life we lived?

"_I'm not sure of that. It seems my niece has a talent for disappearing when she is inclined to. The Witch said that she had passed, but was blocked so I can't be too sure." _He relied with an irritated tone. Okay that seemed like a dead end.

"_Tell me what you know about me and my powers. Are they the same as yours?" _I asked.

"_We share similar traits yes, the telepathy, speed, and the manifestation of will, but the glamouring. We think you have also inherited the natural gifts from your great-grandfather, the Witch. Neither the Pythoness nor I have the ability to read or glamour Vampires… that is a very useful yet dangerous tool. You must be careful in guarding that gift."_ He said.

"_What about my brother Jason?" _I asked gripped with sadness missing him like crazy.

"_Ah… your brother again we cannot see anything of him. I must be in his presence to see what if any gifts he possesses."_

"_Okay, but can you help him? I miss him and I want him here with me." _I persisted.

"_My dear as I said I cannot see anything of him." _he said sadly. _"Perhaps… Desmond maybe able to help." _He finished begrudgingly.

"_Well that's great!" _I exclaimed suddenly hopeful._ "This is kinda off the subject of me, but I was wondering how is it that you are Di's father if you were turned 2,500 years ago?" _I asked confused.

"_Ah well, that is a very sensitive subject. Di's mother and I were wed before I was turned. Our families were very powerful and at war with each other. It was more of a merger than a love connection. When she decided she wanted a child, I could not give her one so I allowed her to take a lover. She had Di and I accepted her as my own." _He explained.

"_I want to get to know her. Could you get a message to her to come see me?" _I asked_. _

"_Very well. I shall contact her once we are through. Is there anything else?" _He replied.

"_No I guess not. Thanks for all your help, Majester." _I said.

"_Certainly, my dear. Please call me Simon." _He said and then he was gone.

…

One night while feeding at the club Indira said that I had some visitors in Eric's office. Once I finished feeding I made my way into the office. I gathered my thoughts there was so much I wanted.

"Sookie, so very nice to see you again." Mr. C said as he rose. I looked at Diantha and she didn't look very happy. "The Majester said you needed to speak with us, but was unclear as to why. What can we do for you?" he asked.

"I have a favor to ask you, but…" I said to him then looked at Di. "Did he tell you why Di?" I asked. She didn't answer. I turned to Eric "Eric, Mr. C. Do ya'll mind letting us talk for a minute?" Eric looked at me for a long second then nodded and rose waving Mr. C out ahead of him. While they were leaving I looked into her head and couldn't get past the tone, so I hesitantly sat next to her on the sofa and reached out for her hand. When we connected the same burst of fire I felt with the Majester shot through us. I got a few images of Diantha's thoughts then she jerked away. "Di… look at me." I asked. She looked at me with a scowl. "I don't want you to hate me. Can you hear me out before you make assumptions?" she rolled her eyes "I know what you think. I want to be a part of your life, not take anything away from you."

"Why should I believe you?" she snapped.

"Because, I know what it feels like to have people you love taken away from you. Mine were taken years ago. I'm happy with what I have in Eric and Pam, but I want to add you and Mr. C, even your dad. Can you trust me? Please?" I asked looking down at my hands.

"I'm sorry Sookie, it's just been me and Uncle Des forever. Then the thing with André. I don't mean to be such a whiney bitch. This news is just hard to take. You should have seen Uncle Des when Bethany disappeared. When he finds out that you're her Great-granddaughter. What's going happen to me? I'm afraid that he'll send me back to my Dad."

"Why would he do that? It's not like I plan on living with him. I want you _both_ in my life however you are willing to have me." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and hesitantly smiled. "So should we bring the old man in and tell him? I need a favor from him." she nodded.

When Mr. C came back in I let Diantha tell him everything that her dad told her about me. All kinds of emotions passed over his face. I took hold of his hand and saw what was going through his head. Shock at the revelation, anger at Simon for keeping this from him, and sadness that his daughter had an entire life that he missed out on. When he asked about his daughter I reiterated the conversation that me and Simon had. We all sat quietly waiting for him to gather his thoughts.

"So, what is this favor you need? I feel like I owe you much, Sookie." He said taking my hands again.

"My brother Jason. I've lost touch with him. Last I heard from him he was in a prison in Joliet, Illinois. Since you were a lawyer you could do something to get him out. Simon said you might be able to… can you?"

"I'll see what I can do. I mainly work in Supernatural law, but I do have some dealings with Humans." He said. After a couple more hours of getting to know each other, they left to go back to their hotel leaving me with my thoughts. Eric came back and stood in the door way looking at me. When I didn't look up at him he came into the office picked me up and sat putting me in his lap.

"My love." He purred in my ear.

"I'm fine Eric, happy even." I said getting up pulling him with me. "Let's go home."

…

The next night Mr. C said he pulled some strings to get Jason's records, but he needed to get back to England. I wanted Diantha stayed with me. Eric was a little uneasy about having her stay with us in our house so he let her stay in a little cottage out in the woods he owned. We had a great time racing and just bonding with each other. Then finally three weeks later Mr. C came back. I was worried at the look on his face when he came in while Di and I watched a movie.

"Well, did you get him out…" I asked hesitantly. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sookie. He was release a few months ago he served his time so there was no parole. I'm afraid he's left the state and no one knows of his wear abouts." He said taking me into his arms as bloody tears began to fall from my eyes. "I will still inquire to his location. Do not fret my darling. I will find him." he said wiping away my tears.

They stayed with me for the next few weeks. Mr. C looked for Jason, but it was like he just vanished. I was crushed… my hope in being reunited with my brother was looking grim.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was basically a filler chapter… kinda boring, but I wanted to get something out to ya'll… What did ya'll think? Is there any other questions you want answered? PLEASE REVIEW! ;) **


	11. Jason

**A/N: **

***** Special thanks to GoddessD for this chapter, after reading her story Dead on the Crossroads (amazing story) I got a little inspiration to finish this chapter *****

***** Special thanks to Vilannh who gets to hear me bitch about reviews almost daily… You are an awesome friend V thanks for putting up with me LOVE YOU! *****

**Disclaimer: They are still Charlaine Harris' babies and hers/AB's/HBO's worlds, but my wacky vision to some things ;) **

**Rated M for Adult Content**

* * *

><p><strong>My Living Death <strong>

**Jason - Chapter 10**

**.**

**JPOV **

I just got the news that I'm getting out. It's about damn time. For the past 5 years I've been writing to Sook only to have my letters come back. I was going out of my mind. It took everything inside me not to flip out and kill someone. My last night of prison… I laid in my cot looking up at the ceiling thinking back on my life and every good and bad thing I've done. Sookie... god how could I let her down after the promise I made to her...

**Age 7**

Sitting on the side of the road watching as Sheriff Dearborn go over the wreckage that used to be Dad's station wagon, with Sookie asleep cuddled close to me after crying for Gran. I can't believe that we survived the wreck.

"Jason, we gonna have to take you and your sister to the foster home ya'll will be separated to one for girls and one for boys." Sheriff said as he tried to pull Sookie from my arms.

"No!" she screamed "Jason, please! Promise me you won't leave me, like Mama, Daddy and Gran did! Promise me!" she wailed.

"I promise Sookie. I promise." I shushed her.

"I can't leave her Sheriff Dearborn, ain't there another way. You know Sookie's special. She won't be alright if I ain't with her." I begged. He stood back and sighed.

"What about your Uncle Bartlett. You suppose he'd take ya'll in?" He asked. I just shrugged holding Sookie closer.

As soon as we moved in I regretted it. The son' bitch messed with me every chance he got. Thank god Sookie was still too young. When she got older he tried, but I wouldn't let him. Sookie needed to be protected.

**Age 16**

After I turned 16 I got a job at a gas station. I didn't get much doing it, but I did make good tips from all the women of Bon Temps that appreciated a good looking kid. I knew how to turn the charm on. I was planning on looking for a place for me and Sookie to stay so we could get the hell out of Bartlett's house. After a few hours I came up on a motel that charged $18 a night. It was a worst shit hole than our house, but the Ritz compared to what we got now. I was so excited I rushed home to get Sookie. I rushed into her room when I heard her crying for the bastard to get off of her.

"Get off her you muther fucker!" I yelled as I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and yanked.

"Jason!" Sookie whimpered and cuddled up in a fetal position. The sight of her and the blood staining the bed made my vision blur. I jumped on Bartlett and wailed on him. "Jason! Stop! Your gonna kill him." she screamed as she tried to pull me off of him, but I pushed her away. This asshole _was_ going to die. I hit him so hard and so many times Sheriff Dearborn finally pulled me off of him. I got arrested of course even after we tried to tell him that Bartlett raped Sookie. They didn't even try to hear us. With all the trouble I've been in and Sookie being special they just said that I better hope Bartlett woke up so they can hear what he has to say.

**Age 18**

I've made a lot of enemies being a bad kid and they were all locked up with me. It was literally a pit fight everyday up in here. You fought or you got punked. So I fought. I've been in trouble and usually the one starting it. My record was a mile long mostly assault and stealing from people so I could feed Sookie. That good for nothing piece of shit lived off the government checks he got for taking care of me and Sookie. He drank and gambled away every cent that ever came to him.

My life was black and white with no shades of grey. Steal or starve… Me or Sookie… and being locked up it was either be a fighter or be a bitch. I was always a fighter.

The week before I was about to be released I sent a letter to Sook telling her that I was coming home and that she should get ready to leave Bartlett's. On my last call to the ring it was with a guy that tried to punk me every day, but I never backed down. This was the fight that would fuck my plans… After I knocked him down the second time he pulled a shift on me. All I could think about was Sookie and what would happen to her if I died today. I got the shift away from him and killed him. That took me farther away from Sookie, but at least I was still alive.

**Present day…. **

"Stackhouse, you're a free man. You've done good these past few years boy. Don't fuck up again." The Warden said clapping me on the back.

"Oh don't you worry, Sir. I'm on the straight and narrow. I gotta go find my sister. I got her to think about now." I said as I walked through the gate. With a salute I turned on my heels stuck my thumb out to get a ride back to Bon Temps.

*****...*****

Two days hitching rides and walking finally brought me across the town limits of Bon Temps my personal hell for 9 years of my life. I really don't have that good to be home feeling in my gut. I got dropped off in the main square of town and started my trek back to Bartlett's house... well Sookie's house now since I got word that he'd past. When I got there the place was done up real nice, with fresh paint and a little flower and vegetable garden in the front (I flashed back to a memory of Sookie and Gran working in her little garden back at her old farmhouse).

For the past 5 years and the whole way to Bon Temps, I've been thinking that she didn't want anything to do with me since she never wrote and my letters kept getting sent back. Slowly and nervously making my way up the front steps onto the porch my heart was pounding so hard in my chest I could barely breathe. This was all due to my thinking, but it seems Sookie was doing well. Maybe not being around wasn't really a big deal and she'd be able to forgive me for breaking my promise for leaving her. I raised my hand to knock and the front door flew open. I took a step back thinking I'd see Sookie, but it wasn't her.

"Oh! Hello. Can I help you?" said the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She was about three inches shorter than my 6'. With a reddish hint to her dark brown hair it went down to just below her shoulders and silvery blue eyes. I took in the rest of her and she looked dressed more like she would be living in Shreveport or New Orleans and not some little backwater dump like Bon Temps. She was wearing skin tight black jeans and a red off the shoulder blouse with come fuck me red heels. She was spellbinding. "Ahem… hi?" she said after clearing her throat.

"Oh, uh… sorry ma'am. I thought my sister Sookie lived here."

"Ma'am? Do I look old enough to be called ma'am?" She said with an outraged expression, but it felt to me like she was teasing.

"Err… sorry?" I apologized, but it came out more like a question. She giggled.

"I'm just playin' still gotta get used to the southern manners down here." She said now taking in my appearance. "Don't get all that back in NOLA." She said while her eyes made its way from my boots up to my face. "I'm sorry… you said you were looking for someone? It's just me here. I'm Amelia Broadway." She said and after her name she stuck her hand out for me to shake.

"Jason Stackhouse." I said taking her soft hand into mine. I was getting a little tingle from her touch. It's been a very long time since I've seen a woman like this. Being in prison it's all males or women that look like men. She cleared her throat again. "Sorry… do you know Sookie?"

"Never heard of her, but I've only lived here for six months. There's a bar and grill down the road that the local's hangout at maybe you'll find her or someone there who's heard of her?" she said. With a raised eye brow she looked down at our hands still connected.

"Yeah, thanks sorry to bother you." I said abruptly pulling my hand away. I backed away and turned to make my way to the bar.

"Jason?" she called out while I was halfway down the driveway. I turned to look at her just as I opened my mouth to speak she said "It's not a far walk, but you look like you've been doing a lot of that. I could give you a ride." She said with a beautiful smile.

"I'd appreciate that." I said returning her smile. She turned back into the house closing the front door. A couple minutes later she pulled up next to me in a black convertible Mercedes Benz. "What the hell is a girl like you living in a dump like this?" I asked opening the door then sliding in.

"Ah… long story." She said nervously looking away slamming on the gas pedal shooting gravel behind us as she sped down the drive.

"You ain't in any trouble are you? 'Cause I just got out and don't need to be hanging around with trouble." I said sternly.

"Not "trouble" just hiding out from my life…" she shrugged then slammed on the breaks just as we hit the main road "Wait a minute… "got out"… of where?" she said with that cute thing she does with her eyebrow.

"Prison." I said softly looking right into her eyes. Her mouth made an "O" and I just pictured what I'd like it to be around. _'Cut it out Stackhouse!' _I scolded myself. Shit I can't help it though, she's sexy as hell and I am a man who has been _without_ for 5 years.

"Well you don't look like an ex-con." She said while stared at me through slatted eyes for a minute sizing me up again. I just smiled at her. A minute later she smiled back. "Then again I have no experience so what do I know. You look harmless enough." She shrugged and started driving all crazy again down the road. We made it to the bar so fast there wasn't really any more time to talk I was terrified one hand holding on to the dash and the other on top edge of windshield. It took me a minute to dig my nails out of the dash after she slammed us to a stop into a parking stall.

"Thanks Amelia, for the ride." I said getting out.

"No problem." She replied. With one last look at her sexy body, her hand was gripping the stick shift and again my mind went to the gutter. I shook myself and turned to go into the bar.

As I entered all action stopped and all eyes were on me. I looked around at everyone hoping I'd see Sookie, instead I saw a lot of familiar faces. Dawn a girl I used to fuck back in high school was a waitress… Mrs. Fortonberry was with her son Hoyt, a kid that was always bullied 'cause he was so tall, clumsy and a pussy. Sheriff Dearborn and a fucking cocksucker that use to think he was hot shit in high school Andy Bellflur, were sitting at a table with the Mayor and his wife. With the exception of Dawn I didn't really know these people, so I ignored all their stares and walked straight to the bar.

"Welcome to Merlotte's what can I get for you?" the bartender asked

"Nothing right now." I replied as I pulled out a picture of Sookie "Say, uh you seen this girl around?" I said handing him the picture his eye brows furrowed together it looked as though he recognized her and I added "It's an old picture… she'd be about 18 now, her name is Sookie." I finished with a hope filling my chest. He looked up at me cautiously. "You've seen her?" I demanded.

"She looks familiar, but I don't know anyone who lives here that looks like this… Sorry, man." He replied handing the picture back to me. Shit! I though disappointed.

"Jason? Jason Stackhouse?" Dawn said sauntering over to me with a sway in her hips. "Well I'll be damn been a long time stranger." She said looking me up and down biting her bottom lip. "You still a bad boy." She whispered seductively.

"Dawn, looking good." I replied checking her out too. Boy oh boy has she "grown" into a fine looking woman. Looks like I'm going to get some tonight, but Sookie first. "Hey, you seen my sister?" I asked.

"Sookie? Damn Jason I haven't seen Sookie since you got locked up. I heard she took off after your Uncle Barlett died, but I don't know where she went." She said.

"So shit! She ain't even in Bon Temps?" I asked pissed off. She shook her head with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry, honey. Hey I'm gonna get off in a few hours. Why don't you relax have something to eat and drink and we can catch up." She said. "Sam, whatever he's having is on me." she said to the bartender out the corner of my eye I saw him starting at me. I know he knows her. I ordered some food and a beer and just as I was about to confront this Sam about what he knows…

"Jason, mutha fucking Stackhouse!" I tall muscular black guy saunters up to me with a sway to his hips that out did Dawn's.

"Lafayette?" I said aghast "What. The. Fuck… happened to you?" I said taking in his crazy outfit a gold sequined halter top, with camouflage cargo shorts, black boots and glittery gold eye shadow with purple lip stick.

"I came out Boyfriend… this…" he paused waving his hand over himself in a game show gesture "Is the real Lafayette Reynolds." He finished. I was speechless this was my best friend growing up and we used to get into so much trouble together. I had no idea he was a queer. "What about you, sexy? Prison life change you?" he teased batting his fake eyelashes at me.

"Hell no!" I answered and he chuckled "Sorry buddy… I still love women. Hey you know what happened to Sookie?" I asked.

"Naugh, boyfriend… I haven't seen Sookie since your perv uncle died." He said shaking his head. He knew about what me and Sookie went through, he was my best friend his mama was crazy and his Aunty and Uncle were both alcoholics and abusive parents to his cousin Tara.

"Maybe Tara knows?" I pressed.

"I haven't seen Tara neither… she split town when she was sixteen. Bartlett died a year ago she left before he did. Look I'm cooking right now, but I get a break in an hour. I can tell you all about what I know, but I don't think your gonna like it."

"I need to find her Laff… anything you know might help me find her." I said. He nodded and sauntered off back into the kitchen. I turned my attention back to Sam "You know her, I know you seen her." I said to him with a threatening undertone.

"I'm sorry, I can honestly tell you that I don't know her. I just opened this place a few months ago. Maybe she came in, but can't tell you where she is." He looked like he was being honest so I dropped it with a sigh. "You talk to the Sheriff?" he asked. I shook my head. Just as I was finishing my meal the sheriff came up to me.

"Stackhouse. Welcome back to Bon Temps." He said. I jerked my head in reply. "I heard you're looking for Sookie. She took off after your Uncle died."

"Yeah, already heard that." I said stiffly keeping my anger for this man in check.

"You wanna step outside I have a few things I'd like to say to you in private." He said. "It's about your uncle and Sookie." He said after I didn't move or reply. I looked up at him. Even though his face was always squished up it looked pained. I laughed to myself when I remembered that Sookie used to always say he looked like a Pekinese. I rose and followed him and Andy outside. "Jason, I owe you an apology… I should have believed you and Sookie. After your uncle died Sookie was evicted and disappeared. The owners of the house found a shit load of kiddie porn in his belongings and turned it over to us." I was seeing red again. "I felt awful and tried to get you out, but you've already been sent up to Joliet. I'm truly sorry son. I'll do what I can to help you search for your sister." He finished putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. Then turning to leave, Andy was eyeing me up and down.

"If you plan on staying in town you keep your ass out of trouble Stackhouse, I'll be watching you." He threatened in his gruff voice. I scoffed at him… still trying to be the big man.

"Leave the boy alone, Andy." Bud said as he kept walking towards his cruiser. Andy's expression was priceless and he walked off following.

"Damn it Bud. It's detective Bellflur, why'd you belittle my authority in front of him." I heard him mumble angrily to the Sheriff.

I just laughed and made my way back into the bar. By then Lafayette was off and sitting in a booth in the corner of the place with a bottle of Patron and two shot glasses sitting in front of him. He waved me over and I slide in across from him. He poured the shots and began on telling me about Sookie. My heart was crushed into a million pieces after hearing what Sookie went through with me gone.

"Why the fuck didn't you help her, Laff?" I asked angrily.

"What the fuck do you think I could have done?" he answered calmly "Jason, baby… I'm a black man that loves men and dresses like a woman. You think these rednecks would give a fuck about what I have to say?" he asked earnestly.

"Shit I suppose not, hell they didn't even believe me or Sookie. I'm sorry… I'm not mad at you. I'm fucking pissed off at myself. What a cluster fuck, my life has been." I said trying my damnedest to hold back the tears that were threatening.

"Don't feel sorry for yourself sugar, you need to be thinking about what you gonna do about finding Sookie." He said pouring another shot for us and downing his.

"Yeah, you're right. But shit, I'm terrified. You know Sookie's special. After everything she's been through and being the way she is. What am I going to find?" I said looking down at my hands.

"She's a tough girl. She survived your uncle and what he did to her. I saw her a week before he died, Jason. She wasn't fucked up at all… she was still Sookie, even after everything." He said holding my hand in a comforting way.

"Thanks Laff." I said putting my other hand on top of his. "Look I gotta get going to find a place to stay."

"You can stay with me boyfriend." He purred. I raised an eyebrow to him and pulled my hands away from his.

"Thanks, but seriously I don't do guys." I said and he laughed.

"Hey Jason, ready to go." Dawn thankfully interrupted and Lafayette made a hissing noise at her. "Oh, shut it." she said to him.

"I hope you got rubbers Jase, 'cause Ms. Thang's a skanky ho." He said standing with a hand on his hip.

"Excuse me? You're the skank Lafayette." She huffed.

"Bitch." He said.

"Fag." She quipped.

"Cockblocker." He retorted. I just sat there with an amused expression watching their exchange.

"Oh go… fry something!" she said to him taking my hand "Come on Jason." She finished.

"Later Laff…" I chuckled rising from the booth.

"In case you change your mind. You know where to find me, sweetness." He said as he sauntered off towards the back of the bar.

I took one last look around the place I don't know why, maybe I was still hoping Sookie would be there. My eyes landed on Amelia. She was leaning into the bar with a leg up on the brass bar at the bottom of it. She turned at looked at me over her shoulder with a cat ate the canary grin.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Amelia POV**

"Shit! I'm late." I hollered at myself. Rushing around making sure I had everything for my trip back to NOLA. Okay, keys, purse… I was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly after running around.

"Amelia, are you still coming down here?" Octavia my mentor asked.

I met Octavia when I was sixteen. When I hit puberty a lot more than my body started to change. I started to see people lit up with different colors and when I touched people I could tell what kind of person they were, whether they were good or bad. It freaked me out for years. By some miracle or maybe the Gods led me too her, I wandered past her shop and there was a force pulling me in. When she took notice of me she knew I was different and welcomed me with open arms. She asked if I knew what I was. When I told her no, she explained to me that I was a witch. I about bolted out the door until she started tell _me_ about my "powers". So from that day on she became my mentor and taught me to perfect my gifts and different spells and rituals.

"Yeah, just getting myself together so I can." I replied.

"Alright don't forget the herbs I asked for." She reminded. Shit. I knew I forgot something.

"No problem. I'll see you this weekend." I said then hung up. I rushed to the front door flinging it open to get the herbs from the garden and was stopped in my tracks.

"Oh!" I said shocked to find a strange/kinda dirty man standing at my door he looked momentarily shocked himself. I immediately called out to his aura to show at the same time calming my heart rate. It was a rust color with golden flickers. Hmmm that's odd I said to myself. I've never seen an aura like his before. Usually it's a solid color… the rust color was odd enough but to see the golden flickers… "Hello. Can I help you?" I asked. He stood there taking me in. His face was gorgeous. I couldn't look away from it. He still didn't answer I cleared my throat "Hi?" I said hesitantly. His eyes finally made it to mine. They were a rich chocolate brown. There was sadness behind them and my heart thumped for this stranger.

"Oh, uh… sorry ma'am. I thought my sister Sookie lived here." He thought his sister lived here? Okay, that must mean he's not from here. As vain as I am I was kinda miffed that he called me ma'am and said as much.

"Ma'am? Do I look old enough to be called ma'am?" I said outraged, but he was so damn hot it came out more like flirting.

"Err… sorry?" he said abashed. I couldn't help but to giggle.

"I'm just playin' still gotta get used to the southern manners down here." I said checking him out. His boots were crusted with mud; his jeans were all dusty with dirt, when I got to his slightly dirty grey tank top I paused… because it showed off his well defined chest and arms… I had to make sure I wasn't drooling. He was extremely well built I totally forgot about the dirty clothes. "Don't get all that back in NOLA." I said as I continued my inventory of this sex on a stick of a man. I wondered which God blessed me with such a gift. Then I remember why he was here. "I'm sorry… you said you were looking for your sister? It's just me here. I'm Amelia Broadway." I finished with introducing myself offering my hand.

"Jason Stackhouse." He said taking my hand. His hand was ruff and callused probably from creating that gorgeous chest of his. I got a flutter in my stomach from what I got from his touch. He was a good man, strong and loyal, he made bad choices, but paid for his mistakes, he didn't have an easy life. He loved his sister with such intensity and was extremely desperate. I was intrigued and wanted to jump him right here on the porch. I was so distracted by this guy I didn't even realized that neither of us said a thing… I cleared my throat again. "Sorry… do you know Sookie?" he stammered. His aura got my attention back as soon as he mentioned his sister, it went from rust to a deep blue and the gold flickers remained.

"Never heard of her, but I've only lived here for six months." I explained and thought of Merlotte's "There's a bar and grill down the road that the local's hangout at maybe you'll find her there or someone there who's knows?" I finished tying to pull my hand back, but he didn't release it. I looked at him with a questioning brow, then down to our hands.

"Yeah, thanks sorry to bother you." he said releasing my hand, then backing away. I watched him walk away and I felt a tug in my gut. For some strange reason I didn't want him to leave. But I wasn't going to ask him to stay, so I thought of the next best thing.

"Jason?" I called out. When he turned back I said "It's not a far walk, but you look like you've been doing a lot of that. I could give you a ride." I offered.

"I'd appreciate that." he said with a shy smile. I went back into the house to get my things and lock up then made my way out the back door to my car. After pulling up he got in asking "What the hell is a girl like you living in a dump like this?"

"Ah… long story." I said thinking about my overbearing father. I wasn't going to tell him about that drama so I just sped off.

"You ain't in any trouble are you? 'Cause I just got out and don't need to be hanging around with trouble." He said a little curtly.

"Not "trouble" just hiding out from my life…" I shrugged then slammed on the breaks when I realized what he had said. "Wait a minute… "got out"… of where?" I asked worried... prison… the nut house?

"Prison." He whispered with a penetrating look that was begging me not to judge. What I've learned about this guy made a lot of sense to me now. I didn't know what to say to I just mouthed "O" he got an intense look in his eyes. I looked at this aura, it was a burning red… he was lusting after me. No surprise if he just got out so I let it go. I wasn't exactly innocent… I was right there with him.

"Well you don't look like an ex-con." I said while looking at him through slatted eyes thinking whether to jump him or kick him out of my car. When he smiled I though... jump him… "Then again I have no experience so what do I know. You look harmless enough." I finished deciding to trust my instincts about this guy and give him a ride. He was quiet on the ride. I thought it was funny that he seemed terrified of my driving.

"Thanks Amelia, for the ride." He said getting out after pulling into the lot.

"No problem." I replied. He looked like he wanted to say something more so I waited. He finally turned and went into the bar. I shrugged and drove off. Now I was even later.

During the drive I couldn't stop thinking about Jason. I didn't even know him, but at the same time I sorta did. I wanted to know him more. I was drawn to him. When I got halfway to NOLA I remembered… I forgot the damn belladonna for Octavia.

"Fuck Broadway!" I screeched. Hoping there were no cops nearby I made a U-turn across the median. When the coast was clear I told my car to call my Dad.

"Amelia you are not here yet." He said with an irritated tone.

"Sorry Dad, I can't make it tonight. I forgot something important for Octavia. She really needs it the shop is out." I said.

"Really? I wish you would stop hanging around that strange woman and get serious about your life. Candice was really looking forward to meeting you." he said in a clipped tone.

"Well what's the rush Dad? She's just another gold digging bimbo you'll get tired of soon enough. I really don't see the point of meeting this one." I said tartly.

"Amelia Carmichael! That is enough. I expect you to be here tomorrow morning." he snapped, then hanging up. Whatever.

My mind wandered back to Jason and I didn't even realize I past the drive to my house until I stopped the car right in front of Merlotte's.

"What am I doing? He's probably long gone by now." I said to myself. "Well doesn't hurt to check." I sighed getting out.

When I walked into the place I went straight to the bar. Sam acknowledged me with a nod, so I waited for him to finish his order with the waitress. I took a look around and found Jason sitting in a corner booth in what looked like a heated conversation with the cook. I was so glad he was still here.

"Hey Amelia, what brings ya' out here?" Sam asked taking my attention from Jason.

"I need a shot of Jack." I replied. He smiled.

"Amelia, you're not old enough." He chided in a low voice.

"So? No one around here knows that…" I argued then leaned further into the bar "I won't tell if you don't tell." I said in a sing song tone. He shook his head relenting. Still smiling he turned to get the bottle and a shot glass. My eyes went back to Jason. My stomach started to flutter again, I was nervous and I needed to take the edge off from the stupid argument with my Dad. Turning back I took the shot and nodded for him to pour another.

"Tough day?" he asked as he poured. I shrugged taking the shot slamming the shot glass a bit too hard onto the bar. "Guess that answers my question." He chuckled pouring another shot.

"Thanks Sam." I said with a grimace. He smiled with a nod then walked off giving his attention to another customer. That's why I liked him so much… he's quiet, friendly, but keeps to himself for the most part. He never tries to get into anyone's business.

I turned my head to look over my shoulder to where Jason was sitting and he was looking right at me. I smiled a wicked grin at him when our eyes met.

Still looking at me he said to Dawn I think is her name "Hang on a minute." and walked over to me. "Hey Amelia." He said to me the gold flickers in his Aura got brighter.

"Hey yourself." I replied. Dawn's aura flashed a bright green and I looked at her face. She was jealous. "I think your girlfriend is kinda pissed, you better go on back to her." I whispered to him.

"Huh?" he said with a confused look on his face. I jerked my head in Dawn's direction. "She ain't my girlfriend." He replied waving her off.

"Jason… What the fuck." she huffed placing a hand on her hip. I stifled a giggle. "I thought we were leaving." she said when he didn't turn his attention away from me.

"You can go." He said to her still looking at me. I looked back at her and gave her an innocent smile as she narrowed her eyes at me. "You wanna get a table?" he asked me. Dawn said something under her breath and stomped off.

"Sure." I replied. We went back to the booth he was sitting at earlier. "So tell me about yourself Jason." I asked after we sat.

"Can I get ya'll something?" a waitress with off the shelf flaming red hair interrupted before he could answer.

"Jack… the bottle and two shot glasses." I replied.

"Not much to tell. I grew up here, but…" he paused turning to look out the window. His aura went dark blue again.

"…But you got locked up?" I stated. I could tell he didn't really want to talk about his past, but I had to know why. After the waitress dropped off the bottle and glasses I poured the shots. "How long were you in and what for?" He looked at me for a long time. When it didn't look like he was going to answer I said "I know you're worried you'll scare me off. You won't. I won't judge you Jason. I can see that you are a good guy."

"Oh yeah… how can you tell?" he said with a sly grin.

"Just can. I'm an excellent judge of character." I shrugged then down the shot. If I told him how he'd probably be the one running away.

"Assault and Manslaughter." he said flatly. I reached out for this hand. I saw no remorse, but there was disgust and he felt his actions justly. I still felt he was a good man despite his past.

"So… you did what you had to do, sorta a him or me type deal?" I said after pulling my hand back.

"You could say that. What about you Amelia… why are you hiding?" he asked. Crap. Well he shared with me so it's only fair.

"Maybe hiding wasn't really a good word to use. Avoiding might be a better one." I replied.

"Why Bon Temps?" he asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I got into another argument with my dad over him trying to dictate my life, jumped into my car, and left NOLA. I stopped in here for a bite to eat on my way to where ever. Got to talking to Sam he had a place available so I kinda just stayed." I said.

"You like him?" he asked. Looking at his aura I could see a little green tinge to it.

"Sam?" I said with a smile. "No. He's just the only person I spoke to since coming to Bon Temps." I looked over at Sam and watched as he waited at the bar patrons. "He's a great guy, but he acts more like an older brother to me than interested man." I shrugged "I was actually lucky to stop here he didn't make me sign a lease and doesn't mind that I paid him in cash."

"I thought you said you weren't hiding." He teased.

"I'm not… I just don't want my Dad to know I'm not in NOLA." I said innocently and he laughed. We talked a bit more about trivial things he told me a little bit about his Sister and how he was trying to find her.

"Getting late you two." Sam called out from behind the bar. I looked around place seeing it was empty.

"Sorry Sam, didn't realize the time." I said while the waitress dropped the bill with a huff. Jason reached for it… so sweet I thought. I knew he didn't have any money so I snatched it from him and paid it. "Good night Sam." I said as Jason and I walked out. "You need a ride somewhere?" I asked.

"I ain't got a place so I guess you can drop me off at the nearest Motel." He replied.

"The only motel in town is a dump." I said.

"A lot more pleasant than what I'm use to believe me." He said.

"Um… you know I… ah… have an empty bedroom. It's furnished. You can have it if you want." I said nervously. I stared at me in shock.

"I can't believe you are actually asking a virtual stranger… fresh out of prison… into your house." He replied.

"Jason, I trust you not to hurt me." I said with confidence in my gifts.

"Why? How do you know?" he pressed.

"You tell me… do you plan on hurting me?" I quipped.

"Of course not." He replied.

"Well then let's go." I said taking his hand pulling him to my car.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N: So in this story, my version of Amelia is 19 of course she's a witch… but a bit more than the books… Check out my profile for how I see her _in this story_, Laffy/Sam/Dawn all other well known characters featured in TB… That's how I see them as well the actors that play them are far too ingrained in my brain and can't be changed, LOL. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Sookie's Punishment

**A/N: Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: They are still Charlaine Harris' babies and hers/AB's/HBO's worlds, but my wacky vision to some things ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

**.**

**My Living Death**

**Chapter 12 – Sookie's Punishment**

**.**

**SPOV**

It was coming up on to my 3rd birthnight and the Great Revelation was also coming up fast. Eric was so busy going back and forth to NOLA planning with the Queen, André, Rasul, and the Berts. He left Pam and me in charge of the Area while he was away. So Pam handled the responsibility of the Club and Area business, I still handled the feeders. Eric also made me a partner in the club, so I helped with the night to night club business. Long Shadow was not pleased that Eric chose me a young Vampire (child or not) and brushing him aside. He felt he was much more worthy of the position and his loyalty to Eric for the past 2 decades was paramount in his right to it. I know this 'cause I got it right from his mind. He never had a thought about harming me so I just let him fume over it. Fuck him.

Whenever Eric left for NOLA I was going behind his back and took the opportunity to look for Jason… not looking for feeders and dealing with other club business. I was losing it in my obsession to find Jason. Three weeks ago… finally my Uncle Des came through. He said that someone fitting Jason's description was looking for his sister in Bon Temps. I kicked myself of course he would go home! I went as soon as the sun set. When I got there the first place I looked (Merlotte's) got me lucky last time I was on the hunt. As soon as I walked in I _'heard'…_

'_Oh shit it's her.' _That thought came from the Shifter Sam. Half of me wanted to rush over to him at Vamp speed, it took everything inside me to keep myself in check and take my time. On my way over to him a sad look passed over his face and it made me pause in my approach. He nodded his head in the direction of the back. I followed him as fast as I could while still making myself look human.

"You know why I'm here? Where is he? Is he okay?" I asked in succession as soon as I followed through the door of his office.

"Whoa now Cher." He said while his hands made calm down gesture. His chair squeaked as he sat and I cringed at the grating sound.

I close my eyes and took an unnecessary breath and whispered "Where is he?"

"I don't know, but…" He said with a sigh. My eyes shot open and I took him in to my thrall.

"Tell me where he is." I said pushing my will at him. I mentally chided myself for doing it, since he seemed like he was willing to be honest with me and brought me back here to speak in private.

"I don't know. He left with Amelia two weeks ago." He said dazed. Amelia? I let go of the glamour, but made him remember this part of the convo… less the glamour of course.

"Who is Amelia?" I asked as soon as he shook his head to clear it.

"She was a tenant of mine." he said. Just as I opened my mouth to speak he held his hands up. "I don't know anything about her other than her first name and that she was a sweet girl who seemed like she was hiding from an abusive situation, so I didn't ask her to sign a lease. I don't have any information on her other than that." He finished. IS. HE. FUCKING. SERIOUS. Bloody tears fell relentlessly down my cheeks. How can this be happening to me? So. Fucking. Close!

"You don't know anything about her? Where she's from? What her last name is? Anything…" I pleaded through my sobs.

"I'm sorry Cher." He said standing and cautiously walking over to me to put a comforting hand on my shoulder. _'I don't think he would have taken off if he didn't think you were dead.' _He thought. My head snapped up in his direction.

"What! Why the fuck would he think I was dead." I growled. His eyes widened in shock.

"Wha… How…" he asked wearily. I was desperately trying to keep my anger and frustration in check… but if he didn't hurry the fuck up and tell me I'm going to rip his head off. Again I looked into his eyes to push my will at him.

"Never mind that, tell me everything you _do _know." I demanded.

"The Sheriff here was helping him locate you. He got a fax from the Police department up in Shreveport of a missing person's report filed by the owner of a diner there called The Spot…" I was touched by this. I always thought that no one cared enough to look for me. "…the investigation showed no foul play. Your belongings weren't in the Motel you were staying at. So eventually they dropped the case thinking… you just took off. When your brother learned all this he said that he didn't think you'd take off. He spoke to the owner and the owner agreed with him. The law said there was nothing they could do, because you've done it before and there was no evidence to continue to look for you." He finished. I slumped down into the chair in front of his desk. Well hell… Bill was certainly thorough how he knew where I stayed was beyond me. The only thing I could think was that he was stalking me like prey waiting for the perfect moment to take me which seems about right.

"And Jason? What happened why did he leave?" I asked in a whisper. I felt defeated.

"Well, he and Amelia seemed to hit it off. She said good bye to me, but she never said where they were off too and I never asked. Hey Maybe I can ask around she was in town for a while maybe someone else knows her, it's highly doubtful she stuck to herself…" He said.

I nodded "Anything you can do will help." I wrote down my phone number then with my speed I took off out the back door in this office whispering thank you as I left.

I continued my search for Jason, but it was making me worst. I was miserable and it showed. I snapped at everyone at the club if they asked me to do anything that didn't have to do with Jason. I had tunnel vision… _'Find Jason'_ was all that mattered to me and nothing else. Finally after Pam ripped me a new one, I decided that I should just back off and let my Uncle take care of it. Eric entered the office just as I was getting off the phone with Uncle Des.

"Yes, Uncle Des I'm sure. Listen I have to go, I'll speak to you soon. Send my love to Di." I finished and hung up.

"Sookie, we need to talk." He said. His face was as usual calm with no expression, but his eyes showed fury. Long Shadow walked in behind him with a pleased sneer on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Master?" I said rising from his chair.

"You have been neglecting your responsibly. That was a blatant disregard to my orders…."

"But Eri…" I said with a desperate tone. Didn't he understand how important it was to find my brother?

"SILENCE!" He roared. Through the Bond I could feel the maker command. I jumped he's never spoken to me like this before. I instantly dropped to my knees in front of him with my eyes bowed to the floor. In a much calmer tone he said "Leave us. I will deal with my Child." to Long Shadow. He left the office with a chuckle.

"Sookie, do you realize what you have done? You've made me look weak and that is unacceptable. If it is known that I can't control my own Child, how do you think that makes me look to the others? Do you have any idea the dangers you could have brought on us all?" he said in an angry hiss. He opened the Bond here and I could feel the disappointment mixed with love and resignation. "I know how badly you wish to find your brother. You told me your Uncle was searching for him, so I trusted you to run the club with Pam. You went out on your own and kept it from me. I _will not _abide by this behavior." A bloody tear escaped my eye down my cheek when the truth of his words hit me. In a flash he was in front of me on his knees. He lifted my chin to lick the tear away. "I'm so sorry my love, but you must be punished for your actions. You do understand, yes?" He said in a whisper. Yeah... I understood it. I didn't like it, but he is my Maker.

"Yes Master. I shouldn't have let my worry for Jason, cloud my judgment and ignore my duties." I choked out.

"You are mistaken my child. If you would have told me that you wanted to be included in the search I would have reassigned your duties, but you chose to keep this from me your Maker _that_ is what is not acceptable. This you must understand." then he placed a soft kiss on my lips then stood. Pam then entered with Maxwell Lee, Indira, Clancy and Longshadow in tow.

"Let's get this meeting started." He said as everyone took their seats. I remained on my knees in front of his desk. He went over the Queen's plans and who would be going to NOLA the night of the Revelation, all the essential business with the club, went through all the complaints and/or area business dealing with Vampires who resided in the Area. Then he ended the meeting with me.

"Sookie, you have disregarded orders given to you. For that your punishment is as follows… you will be chained in silver in view of all for one week. You will not be able to feed for that time." He said.

That is a fucking harsh punishment especially when the reason for my neglect was my brother Jason. Throughout the whole meeting I kept getting from Longshadow how finally the fucking Sheriff was taking his balls back and not indulging in his stupid bitches. He also thought that if Eric didn't do it soon he was going to have to end him and take the Sheriff position himself. It made me take Eric's words and the need for this punishment more seriously.

"Yes Master." I said with more confidence.

"Pam." Eric said.

'_Sorry, sister.' _Pam thought to me with not a flicker of emotion after I hissed in pain as she placed a silver collar around my neck. Then she proceeded to put silver cuffs on my wrists after pulling them behind my back.

"Meeting adjourned." Eric said. Everyone filed out of his office to get the club set up.

**EPOV**

After everyone exited the office I did some business. I hated feeling and seeing Sookie in silver, but it had to be done. Word got back to me while in NOLA of the rumors circulating of my Child's disregard for my position. Some even questioned my ability or willingness to control her. I knew, in her opinion, her reasons were just I also understood that young Vampires still cling to their old lives, and her need to find him. I was under the impression that her Demon Uncle was on this task. Vampires care nothing for breathers and feel, how can I put this… as Humans see cows… _food, but cute_. Her emotions for her human brother caused her to lose focus and disregard her orders… most of all they caused her to betray me. For that alone she is to be punished, as much as I hate to do it, it needs to be done. I felt an array of emotions coming from Sookie worry being the most prominent rounding out in determination.

"Sookie?" I asked. She began to project all the thoughts coming from Long Shadow tonight.

'_I'm sorry, Eric. I will take this punishment and will not disappoint you again.' _She sent. I am pleased that she is wise enough to know that this is necessary and made me aware of a potential enemy.

'_Thank you. Be brave my love.' _I sent to her brushing her cheek with my thumb as she looked into my eyes.

"Come." I said leading her out of the office and to my throne. "On your knees." she did not hesitate. Looking at everyone present in the club I said "To everyone and anyone who thinks that I am a soft or a weak Vampire. Do not think for a second that…" I paused looking directly at Long Shadow then continued "…I will not hesitate to end any of you who dare to cross me." then took my seat.

I could feel the pain was excruciating. I already know firsthand what it felt like. I've put many Vampires in silver and all moaned or made some sort of sound of discomfort from the pain. I wondered idly if I should relive some of her pain. Feeling her determination through the Bond and looking at her, made me falter. She did not make a sound and her face a blank mask staring straight ahead with confidence.

While I took in the looks of all the Vampire's, who have been Makers I can see envy coming from their faces; from the other Vampires present I see them in awe of Sookie... I did choose well after all… Pam at only 200 years dead she is as fierce a fighter and smart as any centuries older than she... she took to this life and my instruction with ease. Sookie being barely 3 years dead is as amazing and seeing her school her expressions taking her punishment with humility, yet not showing weakness. I will not tell her this, but she is honoring me in this way and only making me look stronger. I have never been prouder of both my girls.

**SPOV**

_Okay this fucking sucks._ I thought to myself while I knelt in front of Eric's desk. At least it's not as bad a punishment as the last time I disregarded Eric's command (Lorena took me). He and Pam almost finally died trying to save me. This time I was so busy worrying about Jason I didn't think to listen to anyone. Apparently everyone has been saying shit about Eric being weak because of me. Stupid Sookie! Then he called out my name. I showed him all of what I saw from Long Shadow then apologized and told him I accepted his punishment. Even though I knew he was pissed at me as he brushed my cheek I knew he was disappointed, but he still loves me. I looked into his eyes and pushed love at him. He asked me to be brave and I was going to do just that. Fine… "I'll show them how weak Eric is"… I said to myself as I got on my knees in next to his throne.

The pain of the silver was unbearable. I wasn't going to let it show how much it hurt. I stared straight ahead with my head held high. Thoughts of the Vampires here said that they were either jealous of Eric or shocked at my silence. After everyone was gone Eric stood in front of me.

"Sookie I must retire. The silver will not allow you to rest until you are severely weakened by it. You must remain here as you are." He said with no emotion on his face. I could see in his eyes there was a little bit of hurt. He didn't want to do this I could tell by the look in his eyes, but it had to be done. I've been nothing but a problem to him since I came into his undead life, still he loves and cherishes me and what do I do? Put him... all of us really... in danger yet again.

"Eric. I told you I will accept this punishment. I don't want to make you look weak I'll do whatever needs to be done." I said with confidence. There was a brief flash of disappointment and anger that I saw before he turned to leave. What? Why was he still pissed at me? I quickly went through events of this evening and all that Eric said to me. "Eric!" I said. He stopped, but didn't turn to look at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't trust you enough to tell you my plans. It wasn't that I didn't trust you. I do. It's just… I was so crazy with the need to find my brother. He was so close Eric. I'm sorry I will never disrespect you again." I finished and he finally turned to look at me, then opened the bond and a swell of pride and love came from him. "Do you have my side to the Bond open?" I asked.

"Always." Was all he said.

"Close it. I deserve this. I understand your reason and you don't need to feel my pain." I said. He smiled a sad smile nodded then left.

I sank into downtime. It kinda took the edge off the pain of the silver I wish I knew this when I was being tortured by Lorena. I thought idly.

"Sookie?" a voice brought me back to the here and now.

"Che, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Eric asked me to come and take care of you. I'm out of school for summer so here I am." She said and she placed a warm washcloth on my cheek to wipe away the bleeds. "I'm not even going to ask what this is about." She said and she washed the cloth in a bin. '_I can't believe Eric would do this to her.'_

"Don't, you can't understand." I said.

"Yeah, Vampire shit right?" she sighed getting up to change the water. She came back with some paper napkins and another bin of water.

"Che, what are you doing?" I asked her as she started to shove the napkins into the collar.

"I can't stand to see you in pain, Sookie. I know how much this hurts… it's burning you! Not to mention you're bleeding out from your eyes and ears." She said in exasperation "Sookie, let me help you." she insisted softly cutting a slit in her wrist then holding it up to my mouth. I wanted it so badly. I looked at the blood start to pool at the surface. She urged me by pressing it to my lips. I lick the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Che, you'll get into trouble for this. I'm being punished and rightly so. Understand that you will get _me_ into more trouble by helping me. Take the napkins off and let me do this." I told her.

"So then why did Eric ask me to do this? I can't believe with how much he loves you he'd do such a thing and not expect me to help you." she pleaded.

"What exactly did he say to you?" I asked.

"He told me to watch you and get you cleaned up before the club opens." She said with her eye brows furrowed together.

I thought about it for a minute. I wondered if Eric did send Che knowing she would help me. No fuck that. Eric loves me and after our talk last night this needed to be done. I mean why bother doing it? Just for the show? No he's teaching me as a lesson that needs to be learned.

"No Che, this needs to be done. I want to do this for Er… no for myself." I snapped at her. Tears began to well in her eyes. Shit I hurt her feelings. "Thank you, you are a great friend, but let me do this." I added in a softer tone.

"Fine, Sookie." She sighed wiping away her tears then continued to clean me up. She cut off my bloody top and put on a burgundy halter top the tied behind the neck and torso. She was still sly she shoved the material as much as she could behind my neck under the collar. I just rolled my eyes. My jeans were still clean so she left those on me.

"Thank you Chenoa, you may leave now." Eric said as he entered the main part of the Club.

"Yes Master." She said bowing then leaving.

He stood in front of me and looked at me. I could see in his eyes that he was in pain. The sneaky shit didn't close my side of the Bond off.

'_I really love you, you know that?' _I sent to him.

"Som jag älskar dig, min lilla." He replied out loud. (As I love you, my little one)

The week flew by. On the last night after closing, Pam and Eric came with three feeders. Pam uncuffed me and took off the collar. After I fed I went into Eric's office to shower. It felt so good. I felt so dirty after not bathing for a week. As I exited the bathroom Eric was sitting at his desk looking over invoices for the Club. Not taking my eyes off him I walked over to the sofa and sat.

"I am needed in NOLA this week. The Revelation is scheduled for Friday. You are to stay here with Pam." He said as he eyed his work.

"As you wish, Master." I said obediently. His back stiffened and he sighed.

"You may join me if you wish. There really is no need for you to stay here." He paused looking at me now he said "André has been asking for you."

After this week I've had a lot of time to think about things. With everything that happened in the past three years I've forgotten the one reason Eric saved me and didn't kill me after he found out that he couldn't control me. He told me himself _'No Maker wants the trouble of a baby Vampire that can't be controlled.'_ He LOVED me. He went against his own nature and everything he was taught and experienced in his long life to _let_ himself trust that I would obey him… at great risk to himself and Pam. He _let_ himself love me. Vampires considered those emotions as weakness and when it mattered most I disregarded his guidance. I was foolish, I was selfish, and most of all I was a brat. He's done and given me so much in the past 3 years and I spat on his love and trust.

"I don't want to be with André anymore. I love _you_ Eric. I know I'm your Child, but before that there was a connection between us. I had my fun. I am '_yours' _I don't want to be with anyone but you." I replied. In a flash he was on me. Kissing me voraciously and I gave it back. "I missed you, my love." I moaned into his mouth.

"I missed you too Lover." He replied. I ripped away his jeans and T-shirt as he kicked off his boots while ripping my towel away. He lifted me and bent me over the sofa and entered me roughly. I gasped as he did.

"Fuck me hard Eric." I panted. He did as I asked. Pounding into me with such a force it knocked the sofa backwards. He lifted me before I went with the sofa over to his desk and continued his assault on me. I was screaming his name at the pleasure of feeling his long thick cock inside me while his balls slapped into my clit. It didn't take long for me to explode in ecstasy. "Your turn." I said with a wicked grin pushing him down onto the floor and impaling myself on him. I moved at my swift speed, he dug his fingers into my hips and moan my name as I brought him to his end. He sat up with us still connected and me straddling him. He moved in me slower this time.

"Jag älskar dig Sookie, min Sookie." He whispered bending his head to kiss my lips. (I love you Sookie, my Sookie)

Jag älskar dig också, min Skapare, min Frälsare, Mitt." I whispered back. (I love you too, my Maker, my Savior, Mine)

Just as we both reached our peaks I bit into his throat and he bit into my shoulder we both came again. After a few minutes of languishing in our post coital bliss we got dressed. We walked hand in hand out of the club, then he flew us home.

"Welcome home Lover." He whispered leading me into his office.

"It's great to be here." I sighed. "Well good rest, I'll see you in the evening." I said as I stretched up to kiss him again. I was tired not physically of course, but emotionally. Tonight was a great night for me and Eric, but I still felt disconcerted over Jason and fucking up with Eric in the first place. He never closed the Bond so he felt it all with me. Che told me that he never left the club and I know he didn't 'cause he would come into the main part of the club and send Che home before the sun set.

"Do you not wish to stay with me?" he said holding on to my hand as I turned to walk away.

"Do you want me too?" I asked. I haven't stayed in Eric's chambers since I started my affair with André. At the last word of my question he opened the Bond to him so I could feel him and the loved and devotion I got from him just about knocked me over.

"För evigheten." He whispered brushing his lips against my forehead. (For eternity)

"Yes." I replied pushing all the love and devotion I had for him through the Bond. He swept me up and took me into his chambers. We snuggled in his super big bed and let the dawn take us.

**Please Review **


	13. Giving up the Search

**/N: Thanks again to everyone who is still supporting me ;) THANK YOU SO MUCH for your patience with me. Ya'll are great! LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: They are still Charlaine Harris' babies and hers/AB's/HBO's worlds, but my wacky vision to some things ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

**.**

**My Living Death**

**Chapter 13 – Giving up the Search**

**.**

**Jason POV**

When I saw her standing there I felt something pulling me in her direction, but I couldn't move. Her eyes and smile took hold of me and I forgot about everyone in the bar.

"Jason?" Dawn's whiney voice pulled me back to here and now.

"Hang on a minute." I replied.

"Hey Amelia." I said. God she was beautiful.

"Hey yourself." She said and her voice stirred something inside me. That pull I felt towards her only got stronger. She looked over my shoulder. She said something else, but I was so caught up in whatever was going inside me I didn't even hear it.

"Huh?" I asked like a dumbass. Oh she was talking about Dawn. "She ain't my girlfriend." I scoffed. I really had no interest in Dawn. In all honesty when I was growing up, Dawn was my outlet for all the things Bartlett did to me. She was beautiful she still is, but she was as Lafayette said a skank, wouldn't be surprised if she still was and she would be nothing but a quick fuck.

"Jason… What the fuck." she huffed as she placed herself inbetween Amelia and me. I smiled at Amelia's expression. "I thought we were leaving." she whined.

"You can go." I said to her waving her off. "You wanna get a table?" I asked Amelia forgetting Dawn's existence.

"Sure." She said. After we got a booth she asked "So tell me about you, Jason." I stayed silent… thinking for the best way to be honest with her.

"Can I get ya'll something?" Arlene asked as I got my thoughts together. She was a brunette back in high school. I hardly recognized her with the bad dye job.

"Jack… the bottle and two shot glasses." Amelia replied then looked at me after Arlene walked off.

"Not much to tell. I grew up here, but…" I said pausing. Shit what do I tell her? Thinking about all I had gone through was not something I wanted to rehash.

"…But you got locked up?" She stated. "How long were you in and what for?" She asked after Arlene dropped off the bottle and glasses. I continued to look out the window. Shit this sucked. I really feel something for this girl. I didn't want her to think I was a bad person. Everything I've done wasn't done in evil. Sure I was a bad kid, but everything I've gone through made me that way and I did those bad things so that I could give Sookie the best life possible with the bad situation we were forced in. "I know you're worried you'll scare me off. You won't. I won't judge you Jason. I can see that you are a good guy." She said when I still didn't answer. It was like she could read my mind or something.

"Oh yeah… how can you tell?" I said with a grin.

"Just can. I'm an excellent judge of character." She shrugged then downed a shot. Alright we'll see then…

"Assault and Manslaughter." I stated. She reached out and took my hand. Her eyes got a faraway look in it and I wondered what she thinking. Finally she pulled away and said "So… you did what you had to do, sorta a him or me type deal?"

"You could say that." I said glad she was being understanding and not judgmental. "What about you Amelia… why are you hiding?" I asked. I really wanted to know what her story was. I wanted be with her, but if she was in trouble I needed to stay away. I wasn't going to get locked up again and beautiful or not, no woman is worth that shit. Except Sookie.

"Maybe hiding wasn't really a good word to use. Avoiding might be a better one." She replied. Okay… what is she avoiding?

"Why Bon Temps?" I asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I got into another argument with my dad over him trying to dictate my life, jumped into my car, and left NOLA. I stopped in here for a bite to eat on my way to where ever. Got to talking to Sam he had a place available so I kinda just stayed." I said. Okay her dad was the reason. That's good as long as it ain't no jealous boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriends…

"You like him?" I asked. I really wanted her answer to be no.

"Sam?" she replied with a smile. "No. He's just the only person I spoke to since coming to Bon Temps." She looked over at Sam and she had a look on her face that was like the way Sookie looked at me. "He's a great guy, but he acts more like an older brother to me than interested man." She looked back at me and shrugged "I was actually lucky to stop here he didn't make me sign a lease and doesn't mind that I paid him in cash."

"I thought you said you weren't hiding." I teased her. It was true what she had said the first time she was hiding from her dad, why I didn't know.

"I'm not… I just don't want my Dad to know I'm not in NOLA." She said with mock innocence and I laughed at her expression. We talked a bit more about trivial things I told her about Sookie growing up and how I wanted to find her and hoped that she was alright being out there herself with no one to take care of her. _Shit!_ I thought to myself after we walked out the bar… I got so caught up in talking to her I didn't take the time to figure out where the fuck I'm going to stay.

"You need a ride somewhere?" she asked.

"I ain't got a place so I guess you can drop me off at the nearest Motel." I said.

"The only motel in town is a dump." She scoffed a little haughtily.

"A lot more pleasant than what I'm use to believe me." I said.

"Um… you know I… ah… have an empty bedroom. It's furnished. You can have it if you want." she said nervously. It took me a minute to pick my jaw up off the floor… here is this beautiful woman… asking me a man who hasn't had sex in 5 years… what the fuck is she thinking, has she got no regard to safety?

"I can't believe you are actually asking a virtual stranger… fresh out of prison… into your house." I finally said to her.

"Jason, I trust you not to hurt me." I said with her hand on her hip.

"Why? How do you know?" I asked still dumfounded.

"You tell me… do you plan on hurting me?" She said with a little bit of sass.

"Of course not." I replied. It's true I wouldn't hurt her… but shit if she keeps acting like that, as beautiful as she is… I don't know if I will be able to control myself.

"Well then let's go." She said and we were off to her house.

She parked in the back. This house was completely remodeled. There was a carport and a back door which wasn't there before. It led into her kitchen. She showed me where everything was in case I got hungry. Being in this house again brought back a lot of bad memories. I had a weird mix of wanting to be as far away from this place as I could get and wanting to never be away from Amelia. The wall shared the living room and of the room I used to stay in had been knocked out and now it was just one big space. It was furnished with couches, a TV, a computer desk, and a dining table. There was also a huge fire place. It looked nothing like I remembered it so that made me feel better. She finally led me down the hall showing me the bathroom and to the room I would be staying in. It was Sookie's old room. The memory of Bartlett violating her flashed and could feel my fist tighten and nails dig into my palms.

"Jason, are you alright?" Amelia asked with a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I said curtly.

"O…kay…" she drawled turning away to leave.

"Hey, thanks for taking me in." I said taking her hand before she left. I looked into her eyes. They burned with something unfamiliar to me and I wanted to take her right now. "You better get going now." I whispered as she took a step closer "I don't think I'd be able to control myself if you keep looking at me like that." I said with a cocky grin. She narrowed her eyes.

"Alright. Goodnight Jason." She said brushing her soft lips across my cheek. My neglected buddy stood at attention to that caress. She looked me up and down one last time and left the room with a giggle closing the door. Damn that woman was killing me.

The next day I went down to the Sheriff's station to talk to Bud. He told me that he put alerts out to every police station in LA and out of the state for Sookie's description. Weeks went by with no word. I tried to get a job, but being an ex-con doesn't make you very employable. Thank god Sam was kind enough to offer me a job. I stayed with Amelia and our relationship grew. I still couldn't bring myself to be with her physically… I couldn't think of anything, but Sookie. Finally a month later the Sheriff called me into the station.

"Have a seat." Bud gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"You found her?" I asked hopeful. He sighed sadly.

"Jason, I got a fax regarding your sister. It was a missing person's alert. Same as the one's I've been sending out. There was an investigation and the case was closed when they found there was no foul play. They suspected she took off again."

Shit! Fuck! I can't believe it. Lafayette said she was fine the last time he saw her, but no one knows Sookie like I do. I mean granted I haven't seen or heard from her in 5 years and don't know what she was like. Since my parents died she always stayed to herself and stuck real close to me. I took care of her. She quit going to school 'cause she said it was too hard for her and her classmates were mean. I hated it when people called her crazy or retarded. I beat the shit out of anyone who called her that in my hearing. That was the cause for most of my assault charges. I taught her myself as best as I could and she was well read. She always went to the library to get out of the house. She was smart, real smart, smarter than me I believed sometimes, but off… there was something different about her. After everything Lafeyette said she went through… I find it hard to believe that my loving and bright eyed sister would be alright, no matter how smart I thought she was.

"Who filed the report? They gotta know something." I asked.

"A man by the name of Karl Davies, he owned the diner your sister worked at… the graveyard shift." He replied looking down at the report. He picked up the phone and dialed the man's number then handed the receiver to me.

I introduced myself to the man and asked him about Sookie. He told me she was a hard worker and a sweet simple girl. He told me she usually got off just before the sun rose and by then people were milling about, so he didn't mind giving her the shift. One night she got sick and left work early. That was the last night he saw her. He thought something bad happened to her cause of the late hour and filed the report after she didn't show up for two shifts straight. He wished me luck and apologized that he couldn't be of more help. At the end of the call I nearly broke the damn phone slamming it down to hang it up.

"No something happened to her. Someone took her. Sookie wouldn't just take off like that! You know how she is… she's ain't capable of taking care of herself." I snapped at Bud.

"Look Son, I'll keep looking for her, but I won't get much help from the outside authorities. They don't find good cause to help in this matter." He said rising from his chair. "I promise, Jason. I'll keep looking." I nodded to him and left his office.

Another month went by and nothing. After I called Bud again and him telling me the same thing… there was nothing new. I couldn't take it anymore, myself control snapped. I slumped to the ground in tears as I thought of Sookie and that I failed her.

"Oh my Goddess! Jason, what's the matter?" Amelia said dropping to her knees in front of me. "Did they find her is she alright?" she said in a begging tone when I didn't answer her. I looked up at her through blurry eyes as the tears refused to stop. I didn't want to look weak in front of her, but somehow I felt she would never think that way about me. I so I let myself go and clung to her like a drowning man to a life preserver. "Shhh, it'll be alright, Jase… they'll find her." She whispered into my hair.

"I think she's dead Amelia. I think someone took her and killed her." I whispered back.

"Don't think that way. I'm sure she's fine." She rebuffed.

"No I'm right, I feel it deep down in my soul. I've failed her and she's lost to me now." I said through my tears.

"Oh Jason." She said with tears now falling from her eyes. She lifted my chin up and brushed her lips against mine. I took hold of her face and held her lips to mine. She parted them allowing me entrance and I touched my tongue to hers. I got hard as they danced in rhythm. "Oh… Jason. I want you so badly." She moaned into my mouth. I picked her up and took her into her room. Laying her on her bed I bent over to kiss her again.

I've tried real hard to keep from doing this. I knew she wanted to be with me, but after I got to know her better I didn't want to get involved with her. Not only was Sookie my priority, I felt like after every experience I've had my heart was hard and I wouldn't be able to love anyone. Amelia deserved better than a man who was unable to love. I felt hollow with resigning that I was never going to find Sookie. I needed the hole in my heart filled and Amelia was the one to do it. The pull I felt for her was a tangible thing. I kept resisting it now I can't stop it. I moved to kiss her again. Her hands moved down and under my tank top. She moaned into my mouth after running her hands from my pecks to the button of my jeans undoing them. My hands stopped hers.

**.**

**.**

**Amelia POV**

The past couple of months I've spent with Jason were great, but frustrating. I cared for him so much and it hurt to see him hurting over his sister. I've been kinda irritated in the fact that he's never tried anything with me. I knew for a fact that he cared for me too. So what was the deal? I mean damn, I've sent out all the appropriate signs… what the fuck did he need a frickin' neon sign over my head saying "Fuck me please!" I knew he was concerned with his sister, so I never pushed him and helped him as much as I could with whatever he needed. He couldn't get a job so I let him stay with me for free. He wasn't happy about that, but what was he going to do? I asked Sam if he could give him some work. Sam didn't need anyone during business hours so he asked Jason if he would mind cleaning up the bar after it closed. Jason then tried to give me every cent Sam paid him. I refused it and told him to put it towards finding Sookie.

********…..******…..********

I came back from my trip to NOLA to find Jason in a crumpled mess on the floor. I ran to him and dropped to my knees and asked about his sister. He started talking nonsense. As I tried to sooth him he grabbed hold of me and I felt so much emotion from him. I never wanted to love someone so badly in my life. He was always so shut off on the outside. I knew what was going on the inside, but I couldn't very well talk to him about it. I said fuck it and kissed him. I felt a swell of lust burst from me when he held me too him and let him in… I wanted to feel his tongue with mine. I lost my train of thought when he started to move his with mine. I wanted him so bad and told him as much. He picked me up, walked into my room and laid me down kissing me again. I loved the way he kissed me it was so passionate and I could see in his aura that he was ready to let me in. My hands moved at their own accord down and under his shirt and I moaned when I felt his hard ripped chest and six pack. Gods he was fucking sexy. They quickly moved to undo the buttons of his jeans. Then he stopped me and my brain started to work again.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Please Jason, let me love you." I said.

He took off my sweater and I laid back as he moved over me. He kissed me again then moving down my boobs. He reached around to take off my bra. As he cupped them both into his hands he said "Perfect like a couple of pears and these…" he said as he sucked on each nipple one after the other "…like little Hershey kisses." My back arched and a soft moan escaped my lips as he swirled his tongue around my little mounds. He moved lower and I could tell from his aura that he was nervous. I couldn't understand why then I reminded myself there Jason spent most of his life… I briefly wondered if he's ever been with anyone like this.

"Mmmm…" I breathed as he stuck his tongue into my belly button while he undid the button to my pants. He slid them off me then pushing my thighs apart he ran his finger in between my folds prodding me for entrance. Nervousness in his aura heightened as he bent his lips to my clit. "Oh Goddess, Jason!" I moaned as he started to work on it with his tongue simultaneously sliding his fingers into me. As soon as the words left my mouth his aura burned red. I could feel from his touch that he was more confidant and his movements showed it.

"You taste so fucking good." He said while he kissed my pussy like he did my mouth and it did me in. He kissed his way back up to my mouth and I could taste myself on him. I rolled on top of him and got to my knees so I could return the favor, but he gripped my biceps stopping me from going down. "I wanna feel myself inside you." he said. I smiled and straddled him taking hold of his beautiful cock and brushing the head against my slit while I kissed him. I slid down his shaft slowly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Oh God Amelia, you feel better than I imagined." He moaned.

"So you have imagined this?" I panted as I moved up and down slowly. I ground myself into him when he filled me completely so I could tease my clit.

"Are you kidding me?" he scoffed "Every single night since I met you." he said with a shy smile. He was too fucking adorable. His hands gripped my hips to help me match is movements.

"Well you're a dumbass because I've been wanting this since the night I met _you_." I said then kissing him for all I was worth rolling my hips and squeezing my core to cause friction. He sat up giving attention to my nipples and reaching in between us rubbing circles on my clit while I moved on him. I came again shortly after his manipulations and he followed.

"Oh shit!" he said in heavy pants.

"Don't worry, I've been on birth control since I hit puberty." I said nonchalantly through some heavy breaths of my own.

"Why so young?" he asked with a questioning brow as he pulled me to position me laying half on him and to the side, my head on his left shoulder, and right leg draped across his thighs.

While running circles around his right nipple with my finger I said "Ah… well things started to happen with me and the doctors couldn't find anything wrong. They wrote it off as hormonal so they gave me the pill to regulate my hormones." being as truthful as I could.

"Amelia I…" he started. I waited for him to continue to speak and I could feel his heart start to beat a mile a minute.

"What is it Jason?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I need to be honest with you. I hope that what I say won't run you off. I really care about you. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life and I feel like I need you with me. I love you Amelia, thank you for everything." he said taking my chin in between his thumb and the second knuckle of his forefinger then laying the sweetest kiss on my lips. I gasped.

"Jason, you can tell me anything. Nothing you could say would ever stop me from loving you." I breathed earnestly. So he did. He told me everything he experienced in his life. My heart broke over and over again for him. How is it possible that he isn't a savage after everything he'd been through? I wanted to find his sister for him. He needed it to completely heal from his emotional wounds. After another round of orgasms he went to shower and I called my dad.

"What do you need my darling?" he answered.

"Dad, I need your help." I said.

"Make it quick I'm busy." he sounded absorbed in whatever it was he was doing. Asshole!

"I need you to hire some private investigators to look for a girl named Sookie Stackhouse. She needs to be found." I said.

"And why do you need this? Who is this girl?" he asked giving me more attention.

"That's not important just hire the best and give them my contact information." I said tartly hanging up quickly because Jason came in the room.

"Who was that?" he asked drying his hair and jumping onto the bed landing a kiss on my lips.

"My Dad." I said getting up to take a shower myself.

********…..******…..********

A week later my dad called me enraged that I wasn't in NOLA. Shit! He had found out from the fucking private investigators that I was living in Bon Temps and demanded that if I still wanted his help I was to come home immediately. I was torn I didn't want to leave Jason, but if I stayed I'd lose the PI's.

"Jason." I said sighing after hanging up with my father. I have to go back to NOLA.

"Why?" he asked. I had already told him I asked my dad to hire the PI's to look for his sister. He insisted that she was lost to him forever and that he was giving up the search, but I didn't quit. I wanted to do whatever it took to get him reunited with his sister if it was still possible and until they found a body or proof that she was dead I couldn't give up for Jason. He deserved to be happy and I wanted to make him happy.

"He found out I'm not in NOLA and said if I still wanted his help I have to come home." I said slumping on the couch next to him.

"Well if you have to go, I won't stop you." he said sadly.

"You don't want to come with me?" I asked mirroring his tone.

"You want me too?" he said nudging my side with his elbow.

"Of course, I love you." I replied with a smile.

When we got back to NOLA I set him up in the apartment building my mother left me while I went to speak to my dad. Turns out that in looking into Sookie my dad found out about Jason and him being an Ex-con. After a bout of shouting and accusations, my dad forbade me to see or have anything to do with Jason. No surprise there. It still pissed me off I was an adult and he refused to treat me like one. He threatened to cut me off and I told him to do what he had to do. I had a huge trust fund from my mom I didn't need his fucking money. My last words too my father was…

"Jason makes me happy and you aren't going to stop me from being with him. I'm not a child anymore! If you insist on being a dickhead then _you _stay out of my life and my business."

"God dammit, Amelia!" he yelled after me as I stormed out the door.

**.**

**.**

**JPOV**

Amelia and I have been in New Orleans for about a month now. It's a different place from what I'm used to. I'm so glad I wasn't raised here. It's to fast and crowded. All the trouble I would have gotten myself into, I thought shaking my head. I got a job working on the road crew. Having income felt great. I felt like a man again. Still Amelia refused to take my money. I wondered where she got her money from. I didn't know too much about her past, but I knew her soul. I knew that she was keeping something from me, but I never pushed if she wanted me to know she'd tell me. She reminds me a lot of Sookie... I guess that's why I fell in love with her so fast. She is the most loving and accepting person I've met in my life. All the money I've made I took and bought her a ring. It's nothing special just a simple gold band which was all I could afford. Tonight I was going to ask her to marry me.

"What's all this?" Amelia asked walking in on the little picnic I set up in the front room.

"Just a little something to say thanks for taking care of me is all." I replied taking her in my arms "I missed you." I whispered touching my lips to hers.

"Missed you too... it was a long day." she sighed. "There was a rumor going on there's supposed to be some sort of announcement on the news tonight... really big deal, you mind if we watch it?" she asked.

"You know what it's about?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. Octavia told me, but I think it'd be better if you saw for yourself." She said with a grimace.

_***SPECIAL BULLETIN*** _flashed across the screen of the TV.

_***Ahem... Good Evening New Orleans... A week ago we got information of an announcement that would be breaking world wide. With me in the studio here I have Ms. Sophie-Anne Leclerq, the elusive, but prominent and successful business woman here in New Orleans.***_

The camera move to a beautiful read head. Behind her was a mountain of a guy with long blond hair and to this right another blond guy that was a few inches shorter. They all looked young but the air about them was old like they've been around the block a few times.

"Oh my God! They're really going through with it." Amelia whispered.

_***Sophie... you are the representative who will let us all in on this announcement.***_

_***Thank you Jim. Yes, all across the United States and major cities in Europe tonight Members of my race have been in place for it.*** _She said.

_***Members of your __**race?**__*** _he interrupted with a confused look.

_***Vampires Jim...*** _she said with a wicked glint in her eyes, yet all you could see was a beautiful and most non-threatening teenage girl dressed to the nines. The news guy looked white as a ghost and had the most serious look on his face. You could hear a collective gasp from everyone in the studio that were behind the scenes. "_Yes, for centuries my race has been hiding in the shadows. For the past century or so we've been living among you in secret. We are not evil as we are portrayed in stories and movies. We were once humans ourselves... by some genetic quirk... a virus if you will..." _she while gesturing as if it weren't no big deal_ "..."We" happen to be allergic to the sunlight and garlic. Yes we do need to survive on blood, but we do not kill to survive. Over the last 50 years Japanese has been working on a synthetic blood which will allow us to survive. Now that it has been perfected we are "Coming out of the coffin" so to speak.*** _she said with an adorable giggle. The news guy continued to ask her questions and she answered them.

"Oh shit!" both Amelia and I said in unison.

"I know where she lives. Wanna go check in out to see what happens?" She turned to me practically bouncing on the sofa.

"Well shit... I kinda wanted to ask you something, but damn after that..." I said nodding to the TV.

"What is it?" her excited expression turned to concern. I sighed and got down on my knee in front of her.

"Amelia, will you marry me? I ain't got shit, but I love you and I'll take care of you as best as I can. I love you." I said presenting her with the gold band.

"Jason! Are you serious?" She said then stopped short. "...Ah... I have something to tell you." she finished nervously. "I never told you this before cause I thought I'd scare you away, but now that Vampires are out... well..." she hesitated. "I'm a Witch." she said in a rush. I sucked in a breath. A Witch? Well shit that's more believable than a Vampire and look what just happened. Now it makes more sense about how she always knew how I felt or what I was thinking... kinda... I thought maybe she could read my mind or was psychic or something like that.

"Amelia... I don't care if you were an alien or big foot... err well maybe not if you were a big harry man, but I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said again holding the ring up.

"Of course I'll marry you... I love you Jason." she said peppering me with kisses and I love yous. "Now let's go check it out!" she said grabbing my hand yanking me towards the door.

.

**A/N: Let me know your thoughts... PLEASE REVIEW ;) –Viktoria**


	14. Coming Out of the Coffin

**A/N: The long awaited chapter. THANKS to ALL of you who have been following this story and waiting patiently. I hope it was worth the wait. And Thanks to those who have reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: They are still Charlaine Harris' babies and hers/AB's/HBO's worlds, but my wacky vision to some things ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

**Coming out the Coffin'**

**Chapter 14**

(News broadcast in background)_"Brooke Carrerea here at the mansion of Sophie-Anne Leclerq elusive business woman, now known Vampire. She has had to have 24 hour protection at her home due to the past weeks violence. The violence has not come from the Vampires, but from the Humans. Earlier in the week a Molotov cocktail was thrown at the mansion, thankfully it was put out quickly. Now you can see there are hundreds of picketers calling themselves the Fellowship of the Sun led by a Reverend Steve Newlin telling the Vampires to go back into the coffin… _

_SPOV_

"Looks like coming out wasn't the best idea after all." Says Pam with her attention on the news.

"Why do you bother even watching that stuff? They didn't even mention the people who are supporting the Vampires coming out." Chenoa replies.

"Eric, you need me down there… YES WE... Arrrggh!" Sookie screams as her phone goes crashing into the bar wall.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Pam says swaying her hips over to Sookie. "Need me to untwist them for you?" she purrs.

"Not now Pam. They need me down there and Eric is being… well Eric. I really don't know what his problem is no one knows this place is a Vampire bar yet. So y'all don't _need _me here_._"

"Just do as the Master says princess and everything will be alright."

**EPOV**

"Sookie, I need both you and Pam at the bar. This is not a discussion we are going to have. Goodbye."

"I see Sookie is ready for a battle." Sophie-Anne says as she pours herself and Eric a glass of blood.

"Yes, she thinks she can be of help here with the haters. She doesn't realize all they are accomplishing is damage to your mansion. She won't realize how well protected we are."

"She's young Eric. Feisty… we were all that way once." She says taking a sip looking nostalgic.

"Yes we were." Eric says with a chuckle. "We'll I guess it's my turn to stand guard." He say's as he downs his drink.

_**Meanwhile back at Merlotte's**_

"I's cannot believe Vampires is real! I mean I always knew there was freaks out there but damn neva as freaky as me!" Says Lafayette.

"Speaking of Vampires, Hey Laff you know how to get in touch with your friend Jason Stackhouse? I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier." Sam asks shaking his head.

"Yeah He down there in NawLeans with that Witch girl."

"Well give him this number here. It's his sister's number." Sam hands Laff a piece of paper.

"What the fuck! You knew where Sookie was and you never said anything!" Laff yells stepping into Sam's personal space.

"Well I couldn't exactly… she's a Vampire!" Sam says back, hands up in surrender.

"NO FUCKING SHIT!" Laff says body sagging disconcerted. "Yeah, okay, I'll give it too him. Damn I hope she okay."

"She seemed fine to me. Actually looked like she enjoys being one." Sam shrugs.

Lafayette rolls his eyes and picks up the phone to call Jason.

"Hello."

"Jason, baby I gots some good news for you… well depending one how you take it. Sam found Sookie…"

"WHAT! THAT'S…

"JASON…"

"FUCKING GREAT…"

"JASON!"

"NEWS… What? She ain't dead is she?"

"No, well… She a Vampire…"

"No fucking shit!" Jason says shocked. "Well at least she ain't dead well kinda. How'd you find her?"

"She came here into Merlotte's looking for you. So I guess she's been wanting to find you to. I's gots her number if you want it." Says Laff.

"Yeah, give it to me. I do want it." Jason replied "Thanks Laff I owe you and Sam big time."

With shaking hands Jason nervously dials the 10 digits that would finally connect him to his little sister. His little sister that he thought was dead. His little sister who is now a Vampire.

Hoping to hear a hello at the other end of the line all he got was a pre-recorded message saying "This mailbox is full"

"Dammit!" Jason screamed as he kept trying the number getting the same result.

Amelia finally came home from work to find Jason sitting on the floor with a tear stained face pressing the redial button, hanging up, then pressing redial over and over again.

"Jason honey are you okay? Your Aura is especially dark today." She asks.

"Sookie's been found only she's a Vampire now, I have a number for her, but she's not answering the phone." He says in a dull voice.

"How do you feel about her being a Vampire?" Amelia asks.

"I couldn't tell you. Not until I get to know her again I guess. I mean all I know of Vampires is what I've seen on the TV and they were scary." Jason says with a little laugh. "Holy shit, I just figured it out. I'll just go over to that place where all the Vampires are at and see if I can find her there!" he exclaims, jumps up and prepares to leave.

"I'm coming with you." Amelia says as she grabs his arm.

"No, I'm going alone it's to dangerous out there right now alright." Jason says insistently as he turns to face her with one foot out the door.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Amelia whispers ominously.

"I'll be fine." Jason says as the door shuts.

When Jason arrives at the mansion of the Queen. He couldn't believe the sight of how many people where there. There seemed to be a split between acceptance and hate. All that didn't really matter to him all that mattered to him was finding Sookie. He saw a little back alley around all the people so he walked down and got to the front close to the mansion. That's when the shit hit the fan. All the Vampires standing closes to Jason noses went up into the air.

"HOLD YOUR POSITIONS THAT IS AN ORDER!" Eric yelled in an authoritive voice. To Long Shadow he said "I smell Sookie find her and bring her to me." Long Shadow nodded and took off at vampire speed.

When Long Shadow came across that sweet intoxicating smell he found that it wasn't Sookie at all. "Your not Sookie." He said as he took another whiff.

"Sookie, you know her? She's my sister. Can you take me to her?" Jason asked hopeful.

"Sookie has a brother? Interesting." he says pausing for a second "Sure come with me I'll take you too her."

Long shadow and Jason continue down the alley as they walk he looks into Jason's eyes and begins to glamour him into submission. Long Shadow pops the trunk of his car and puts Jason into it. Then returns to duty.

"It wasn't Sookie." He tells Eric. Eric looks at him in disbelief. "Call her at the bar it wasn't her I couldn't even locate the scent after while."

"Rasul, take command." Eric says. "You come with me." he says to Long Shadow.

When they get to a private room Eric grabs hold of Long shadow with a stake poised at his heart.

"Don't fuck with me Long Shadow you think I can't smell just a little faint scent of her on you? I know you've been envious of her since I made her. Your old enough and been with me long enough so I've given you the benefit of the doubt. Is your final death going to be tonight or are you going to act like a real Vampire?"

"Eric, I would never betray you never! Call her at the bar I swear to you she'll be there!" Long Shadow pleaded.

Eric looked into his eyes and saw genuine fear. That was enough to believe him. He let him go and called Sookie but never turned his back on Long Shadow.

"Howdy do?" answered Sookie.

Eric immediately hung up the phone and told Long shadow that he was dismissed. _Until_ he began to play back Long Shadow's words in his head… _"Eric, I would never betray you never!" _Eric also began to recall Sookie's warnings of Long Shadow and decided if there was a time to end Long Shadow this was it.

"Oh Long Shadow one more thing." Eric said flipping the stake in his hands.

"Yeah?" Long Shadow asked turning. Eric threw the stake with precision right into his heart as he faced Eric full frontal. And that was the end of Long Shadow.

Just at the moment Long Shadows body exploded into goo the Queen walks into the room.

"Eric really this is an antique Persian rug!" pouted the Queen. "We do have rooms for this kind of thing you know." She continued.

"Ah, sorry your Majesty it was spur of the moment." Eric said with a mischievous grin. The queen merely tsked and ordered a maid that it be cleaned.

"What did he do anyway? So I know what to tell the Majester as to why a Vampire has met his final death." She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with Sookie. I smelt her here tonight and a faint scent of her on him, and yet she's in Shreveport. I think I'll check out his car to see what I find." He replied.

"What do you expect to find?" she asks

"Something she's been looking for." He replies and exits the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I have to cut it short right here y'all. You have no idea how hard this chapter has been for me to write. I've written this story in a way where I can take it so many different places and my head hurts... getting her to Jason was difficult, but up next the reunion :) I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Y'all are prolly irritated with me right about now but here goes one more chapter for you... Enjoy!**

**Not Beta'd all mistakes = mine or FF. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed… **

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns all of SVM; Alan Ball/HBO owns all of TB**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

**GPOV**

"Fucking Vampires, not much different than the movies!"

Jason didn't know how long he was locked in the trunk of Long Shadow's car but he was pissed and all he could think about was Amelia and that look on her face when he left. It was like she knew something like this was going to happen. "Shit I shouda let her come with me." Jason said to himself.

"Oh fuck me that fucker's coming back." He looked for anything he could find to kill that son of a bitch with.

Eric slowly unlatched the trunk of the car and Jason comes barreling out of it with a tire iron in hand. Eric quickly takes Jason by the throat at arms length and tsks then says, "I like your spirit, but did you really think you could hurt me with that thing?" He takes the tire iron from Jason as he drops him and bends it in half with ease then tosses it to the side and offers Jason a hand up off the ground.

"Shit you ain't gonna eat me are ya? 'Cause that other Vamp well that's all he kept talking about, that and how good I smelt." Jason asked standing in a defensive pose ignoring Eric's offer.

"Yes speaking of that, you wouldn't happen to be Jason Stackhouse would you?" Eric asked.

"Yeah that would be me, but how'd you know that?"

"I know your sister and she has been looking for you, for many months now."

"Well shit I've been looking for her too!"

"So do you know that she is a Vampire?"

"Yes, a friend of mine already filled me in. That's what I was doing here. I was looking for her. Where is she?" Jason asked still defensive.

"All in good time. First let's get you cleaned up." As Eric began to lead the way he quickly turned on his heels. "There are some protocols to follow." At Jason's blank stare he reiterated, "Vampire stuff." Jason then nodded. "DO NOT SPEAK. I will speak for you. If anyone says anything in regards to you, I will say you are mine. That means you belong to me…" at this point Jason's mouth popped open with no doubt some rabble about not belonging to no one. Eric quickly said, "You do want to see your sister again yes?" again Jason nodded but not very happily. "Good follow me and keep your head down, don't look at anyone." Eric finished as he made his way towards the back entrance of the mansion.

Now Eric was in a difficult position was he to bring Sookie here for the reunion or would he do it at the bar. He didn't exactly tell the Queen who was in the trunk of Long Shadows' car and the search for her Brother was kept hush hush. Its not that he wanted Jason for him self its just he wasn't sure that the Queen might want Jason for her self and with the power's and bloodline's that Sookie holds in her. What of her brother? Should he be turned what would he be capable of? More important question would he want to be turned? That was the issue.

"Jason one more thing. I'll try to keep you out of sight as much as possible, but if that doesn't happen, Sookie will be mentioned. Do not react to her name this is for your safety trust me unless you want to become one of us do as I say." Eric led Jason to his suite then went off to see the Queen.

"Your Majesty there are things I must attend to at the bar back in Shreveport."

"Oh, you do, do you? This doesn't have anything to do with what you found in Long Shadows' trunk does it?" the Queen asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well yes, since you asked it does, but _it _is not the main reason. It's Sookie…" Eric started,

"Oh fine, fine, go on then." the Queen waved off his reply "The hoop-alla seems to be dying down here and we are heavily guarded I see no need for you to be here." She finished.

Eric went back to his suite with a change of clothing in Jason's size. "Here put these on we are leaving now. There are only a few hours left in the night." Eric said.

"Well where are we going?" Jason asked.

"To Shreveport that's where Sookie is." Eric replied.

"Hey man, I love my sister and I miss her and can't wait to see her and all, but I got a life here, I can't just leave." Jason argued.

Eric sighed heavily forgetting about breathers and their ties to the living. "Well what exactly are you leaving behind here?" Eric said through gnashed teeth.

"I got a fiancé who's prolly worried sick about me right about now." Jason replied.

"Well here call her…" Eric says as he tosses a cell phone over to him "…and tell her to catch a flight and meet us in Shreveport. I'll have my day person pick her up from the airport. Now let's get going before anyone else gets a whiff of you." Eric says as he opens the French doors of his suite to the balcony. "Hop on my back." Eric says.

"What? Why?" Jason asks.

Eric could see that same stubborn streak he sees in Sookie so he scooped Jason up bridal style and said "Air Northman it's the only way to fly." and up they went strait up into the sky. Once they were far enough from the mansion he landed and let Jason get on him properly. It took them a couple of hours to get to Shreveport.

Jason was a ball of nerves. A few miles away from the bar he yelled in Eric's ear, not that he needed to Vampires' have impeccable hearing. "Shit I don't know if I can do this."

Eric lands at a near by strip mall and replies, "What do you mean... 'You don't know you can do this'?"

"Well, uh, Eric right? You're looking pretty scary right about now and well there was that other Vampire that wanted to eat me. Then there are those scary movies about y'all. Well What if she wants to eat me to?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Eric asks seriously dumbfounded. "I just **flew** you from New Orleans to Shreveport to reunite you with your sister who has **suffered** greatly because of searching for you behind my back and you don't know if you can do this? If I have to drag your ass to her I will do it!" for the second time in Eric is existence did he feel like an actual father scolding a childe for misbehaving. He realized this and took back his calm and control. "What the fuck is it about you Stackhouse's that makes Vampires go crazy?" Eric said under his breath. "Look Jason I haven't tried to eat you Sookie is my childe and your sister trust me she will not want to eat you either. So can we get on with this? It will be dawn soon.

"Well actually can we just wait until Amelia gets here I think it'll be easier with her here with me ya know?" Jason asks sheepishly.

Eric stared at him for a moment not knowing how to reply to this request. By now Jason would have already been at Fangtasia kicking and screaming if need be… well glamoured anyway, but in the end he replied with. "Fine, there's a motel down the block. Here is some cash. Check in and stay there. I'll have Maria Star bring your Amelia to you there. Then tomorrow evening She'll bring you to the bar to see Sookie." Eric said exhausted for the first time in his existence.

"Hey Eric, thanks man." Jason said before walking towards the motel.

"Don't mention it, I really mean that!" Eric said with a cold stern face but with a ghost of a smile.

As Eric flew himself home to hide the evidence of Jason from Sookie he wondered why. Why did he do such a ridiculous favor for a man that he barely knew, when Sookie was so much more important to him? It was then he realized that was it! That was why he let Jason wait for his Amelia. He didn't want a nervous Jason and an uncomfortable reunion for his Sookie. He wanted Sookie to have the best possible reunion that she could have with her brother.

**The next evening **Jason paced around the room waiting for Amelia to come from the airport. He already knew she had landed now it was just a waiting game. It was already sundown and Jason still wasn't sure if he was ready to meet his Vampire sister. The last time he saw Sookie was when she was 13 now she was he didn't even know how old she was or anything about her. "Well I guess I'm about to find out," he mumbled to himself. Finally Amelia came through the door of the motel and relief and confidence washed over Jason like a tidal wave. He scooped her up and showered her with kisses.

"Can you believe it Ame? She's here in Shreveport and we're about to meet her!" Jason said excitedly as he put her down.

"That's awesome Jason! You seem excited, but are you really?" Amelia asked.

"I guess I am, now that you're here to do it with Me." he replied.

"Well alrighty then. Mr. Northman asked me to bring y'all to the bar promptly at 9 pm so you could have some dinner before we go." said Maria Star.

Just around 9 pm at the bar Eric calls Sookie into his office.

"Sookie, I have a gift for you. I just wanted to give you a heads up so that you are not to surprised when it arrives." He tells her.

"So if you don't want me surprised just tell me what it is." She says.

"I said I didn't want you _to surprised _and _it wouldn't_ be a surprise if it told you then would it?" Eric teases.

"What the fuck! Eric that don't make any sense you already told me you had a… ugh… never mind your making that cold stoic I'm not telling you shit face." She pouted.

"Stay here, I'll summon you when it arrives." He says.

"What now I have to stay in the office?" This blows." She slumps her body onto the sofa while Eric rolls his eyes and leaves his office.

Sookie didn't know it but the bar didn't open to the regular population of Vampires and feeders including the staff with the exception of Pam and Chenoa. That night was just going to be for Sookie and Jason.

Maria Star, Jason and Amelia enter the bar, they were greeted by Chenoa and offered drinks and were sat at a table.

"Well you have got to be Sookie's brother, you smell just like she did when she was a breather. And who's your friend." Pam said as she winked at Amelia.

"Pamela behave these are our guest." Eric ordered.

"Well your no fun anymore." She said as she sauntered off.

"Why don't you bring Sookie out here." Eric asked.

"Why yes Master." Pam deadpanned with an over exaggerated gallant bow.

All she did was go into the hallway that led into the office and yelled "Oh Sookie your gift has arrived." The office door opened Sookie sniffed and she was on Jason like a fly on shit. Maria Star and Amelia went flying through the air as Sookie flipped the table to get to him.

"JASON! OH MY GODS! JASON! IS IT REALLY YOU!" Sookie held on tightly but not to tight where she would crush his frail human body. Jason stood stock still not knowing what to do or what to say.

Eric stepped in to peel Sookie off of her brother. "Sookie I think you might be frightening him. He hasn't had the greatest experience with Vampires." Eric explained as he held her back she immediately went into Jason's head and saw what Long Shadow had done to him.

"That Mother fuckin' Long Shad…" she started to say.

"Already taken care of my love." Eric interrupted. And replayed for her the scene of Long Shadows' final death.

"Well Goddamn Sook look atcha all grown up. Besides being dead an all you look great." Jason said struggling with his words. "What… What happened to you everyone thought you had took off… how did this happen to you?"

"Well that's a long story for another time, thing is I'm here and I'm fine. But you, Jason where have you been? What have you been up to? I've been looking for you." Sookie said approaching him again taking him again in her arms much gentler this time.

"I've been up in Illinois, then when I got out I came strait to Bon Temps, that's where I met Amelia my Fiancé. When I thought you were dead I moved to New Orleans with her. Then when y'all came out Laff called me with your number when it didn't work I went to find you, but found me a whole lotta trouble, lucky Eric found me, now here I am." He replied. Sookie let go to meet Amelia.

"There's something different about you Amelia, a difference like I sense with Chenoa." Sookie said nodding in Che's direction.

"Well I'm a Witch, that would be the difference you sense I'm not your normal human being, I mean I am normal human just with a little bit extra. Ya know?" Amelia explained.

"Uh huh." Sookie said with understanding. "Kinda like Maria Star she's like a human with extra's as well." Amelia looked to Maria Star questioningly.

"I'm a Were." She said with a shrug.

"Holy shit. I thought you guys were just rumors just like the Vampires were." Amelia said wide eyed Maria Star just shrugged again with a bored look on her face like it was nothing new to her being in this situation.

"Alright everyone why don't we give Sookie and Jason some time alone." Eric says breaking up the conversation. "Sookie you will be alright taking Jason into the office alone right?" he says in a serious tone with a sly smile just to get a rise out of Jason. Jason quickly takes hold of Amelia's hand. Although his laughter had a hint of nervousness in it, Jason had already caught on that Eric was just fucking with him Sookie looks to Jason and then to Eric.

"Eric knock it off will ya. You were the one who said he had a bad experience. Of course I wont eat my own brother!" Sookie said was trying to lighten the mood for Amelia's sake.

"So Sook, you seem really happy, but are you really happy?" Jason asks as they both sit on the sofa.

"I am Jase, I've never been so happy in my entire life. I've never felt so free. I have all these powers. Eric may seem like a strict Maker, but he's not, Oh My Gods! _Do Not Ever Repeat Any of What I Tell You! _I mean it Jason it could mean life or death swear to me even to your fiancé you can't tell her this about Eric!" Sookie said in a rush.

"Chill out sis, I won't I owe Eric he saved my life he brought me to you. I would never betray him." Jason said with calming motions.

"No, no more about me any way there is so much to my story and we have so much time for that. Tell me about Amelia so your getting married?" Sookie asks.

"Yup, I love her. She took me in knowing I just got outta prison. It's like she just knew I was good inside you know, like she didn't judge me for all the wrong I'd done. And just being with her I feel like I'm whole. You know?"

"Yeah, that's how I felt when I first met Eric like I had to be with him for some reason like I was meant to be his."

So they talked into the night until the dawn was approaching getting to know one another all over again. They were both so very happy to be reunited. And very hopeful to see what the future might bring for them.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know if this is the end I don't want to say it is because I've been so wishie washie with this story, my muse she comes she goes she can't decide either she wants to help me or not. I guess she was with me on this chapter I hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
